


I didn't want this... until I met you.

by Nixy_x



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Choking, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Fisting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Wet Dream, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 90,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: Gerard hated being the most wanted Omega at school, he was fed up with it all. There was nothing special about him he just wanted the Alphas to leave him alone. He didn't want this...But when a new Alpha starts school and turns his whole world upside down he starts thinking that maybe he does want it after all...





	1. What's so special about me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of a little story I have in mind  
There's more to come so let me know if you like it.
> 
> There's some unwanted sexual contact in this one so I'm putting a trigger warning,
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy =)

‘Hey pretty thing’ a voice in purred in my ear.

  
Not again… Please not again. I struggled not to openly shake the Alphas hands off my body as he slowly started to caress and squeeze my hips. Being an Omega and unclaimed had its major disadvantages.

  
Every Alpha in a 5-mile radius could smell an unclaimed Omega and the soft sweet scent was like a potent aphrodisiac. Alphas loved to touch and tease, trying to get a reaction out of me. But being submissive and the weaker of the two, I didn’t have the strength or courage to so blatantly turn an Alpha down.

  
Alphas were extremely possessive and dominant, their need to claim and mate was a deep-rooted instinct that never faded. I had been so careful, making sure that I was always with someone, but I had come to school early needing the extra time to work on an art project.

  
I’d had my head buried deep in my locker looking for my charcoals when the schools sleeziest Alpha had surprised me, Alex had been trying to court me for months, but I simply wasn’t interested.

  
It wasn’t like Alex was ugly or unappealing, its just that it didn’t feel right… I didn’t feel that pull towards him that would make me want to expose his neck and submit for the claiming bite, God i needed my friends. Where was Ray and Bob when I needed them?

  
They were Alphas and mated. Ray was mated to my little brother Mikey and in extension Ray had become very protective over me. Ray was usually around to keep the other Alphas in check, but as I looked around, I couldn’t see them anywhere.

  
I whimpered as Alex’s body pressed closer to my back, pulling my hips flush against the larger man’s groin. Hot wet breath fanned over my neck making me squirm, so close. Too close.

  
Alphas claimed Omegas with a bite to the neck, bonding them as mates for life. A bond that could only be broken by death.

  
I didn’t want that. Not with Alex. Not with any Alpha at this school actually. There were plenty of unmated Alphas all oozing sex and confidence, but they just didn’t do anything for me.

  
Unmated Omegas the whole school over would watch the Alphas when they walked through the halls, blushing and swooning like they were in heat. But Alphas liked the chase, the need to pursue, to flirt and court and win their intended through the Trails. To prove themselves to their mate.

  
Alphas loved the ego boost of the desperate needy Omegas throwing themselves at their feet, but what really got their bloody pumping and their instincts running into overdrive was an Omega they had to work for. The Alphas loved the fact that I wasn’t impressed or interested, that I never paid them any notice.

  
I never watched the matches or displays of testosterone and strength, whether they were for fun or for the Trials. My lack of interest in the Alphas had the complete opposite effect on them. They wanted to win me, like it was a competition of who would win the Omega who played hard to get. It wasn’t like it was a decision that would affect them for the rest of their lives, they didn’t think that far ahead.

  
Alex was one of these Alphas. He had been trying to get my attention for the past 3 months. It started innocently enough, looks and flirty smiles. Challenging other Alphas to matches whenever I was around. In a bid to show of his strength.

  
When it became apparent that I was completely unimpressed, Alex upped his game. He left me gifts and messages. Used every opportunity to touch me and get me alone. It didn’t matter how many times I returned the gifts or politely declined his advances. Alex just wouldn’t listen.

  
Alex slowly started rutting against my ass, the force pressing the sharp metal edge of my locker into my stomach.

  
‘‘A-Alex… please stop’’ I begged.

  
‘’Mmm… what’s that baby? Alex hummed into my ear.

  
I could hear the lust and want laced in his voice, making a shudder of disgust ripple through my body. Alex mistook my shudder as pleasure and increased the pace of his thrusts, making my head bang painfully into the door of my locker. Alex pressed his erection hard between the cheeks of my ass, moaning in response to the friction and pressure.

  
‘’Please stop… Alex please!’’ I pleaded. ‘’You’re hurting me’’

  
I cried in relief when a familiar voice broke through Alex’s lust filled fog and brought his thrusts to a stop.

  
‘’Alex, you better get the fuck off of him before I break your arm!’’ Ray warned.

  
I whipped my head around searching for Ray, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill down my cheeks.

  
‘’Fuck off Alpha… This Omega is not yours to claim!’’ Alex hissed at Ray.

  
Ray took a threatening step forwards, fists clenching at his sides.

  
‘’Gerard is under my protection, he is part of my pack’’ Ray replied, his eyes flashing a brilliant shade of red to signify his status as an Alpha. My brother Mikey was hovering cautiously at his side, his own eyes glowing bright gold in response to the threat to his Alpha and pack. I knew my own eyes were reflecting my brothers in my scared state.

  
Alex momentarily dug his fingers hard into my hips before pulling away and sizing up to Ray. I had to hold back a cry of pain, knowing there were going to be bruises later, but not wanting to cause a fight.

  
‘’You can’t be with him all the time.’’ Alex flashed his own eyes at Ray before giving my body one last longing look and walking away. I wanted to shrivel up and hide in embarrassment.

My sigh of relief was audible, my hands were shaking as I wiped them on my black skinny jeans.

  
‘’Thanks guys’’ I breathed out. Willing my pounding heart to stop its assault in my chest. Ray and Mikey both stepped closer to me, Ray rubbing his wrist over my neck and shoulder, scenting me with the mark of our pack and ridding me of Alex’s lingering odour.

  
Mikey’s hands were running over my arms and chest looking for damage and at that moment I felt so loved and grateful to have these amazing people in my life.  
‘’I’m ok Mikes’’ I breathed out, filling with affection for my younger sibling.

  
‘’That guys such a sleezeball… he needs to get over himself.’’ Mikey sneered, his hands sliding up to my shoulders brushing my hair off my neck and pulling my shirt collar down no doubt checking for bites.

  
‘’Really Mikey I’m ok, he didn’t bite me… I-It was close though’’ I sniffed, tears welling in my eyes again. It was too close a call. Too close to spending the rest of my life tied to a douche like that.

  
I heard Ray hiss in anger next to me, his lip curled and showing an impressive set of long sharp canines.

  
‘’I’m going to kill him’’ Ray roared, turning to follow after Alex.

  
My hand shot out gripping Rays arm as panic swept through me. Although I had absolute faith in Rays fighting skills. Witnessing his challenge fight for Mikey during their courting Trials, that didn’t mean I wanted anyone to fight for me, I didn’t want to risk Ray getting hurt or even worse.

  
Alpha fights were brutal, only ending in knock out. Alphas were proud stubborn creatures who wouldn’t back down from a challenge and too many had been killed due to their stupid pride. Blood was drawn, bones broken, and scars were worn as badges of honour in victory or hidden in shame from defeat. I didn’t want Ray to go through that, not for me.

  
‘’Please don’t… he’s not worth it’’ I begged.

  
I knew Ray could break free from my grasp with little trouble. But Ray would never do that, he valued me too much. My opinion mattered to him. He was fiercely loyal to his pack and mate above all else, sometimes to a fault.

  
I could see the conflict in his eyes. The need to protect against the need to please his Omegas and not cause them upset or grief. Mikey stepped in front of Ray grasping his face between his hand and bringing his forehead down to rest against his own. They looked deep into each other’s eyes, communicating without words as only those with a deep, pure and strong bond could.

  
I envied their relationship. I longed for that kind of love, an Alpha who wanted me for me. Not as a trophy or prize, not to prove that he was better than all others, but because he loved me, desired me, cherished me, burned only for me. An Alpha who would respect my opinions and choices, guiding and nurturing me. Protecting me front harm and being only mine and in return I would be wholly, completely, unashamedly his in every way possible, existing only to care for him and make him happy above all else. God did I want that.

  
Ray slipped his hand around the back of Mikey’s neck as his other pressed into the small of Mikey’s back, pulling him into a deep slow kiss. I turned away from this tender moment feeling like an intruder watching something so private.

  
I continued the search for my charcoals knowing I was safe and protected. The first period bell would be ringing in a moment and I was thankful that both Ray and Mikey were in first period English with me. It decreased my risk of getting cornered by Alex again or other horny Alphas. I gathered up the rest of my things and textbooks as they finished their kiss, wrapping and arm around each other’s waist and turning to wait for me.

  
I slung my bag over my shoulder, before closing my locker with a thud. Flashing Mikey a grateful smile, happy that he could so easily distract Ray with the smallest of touches and kisses. I know that Ray hadn’t forgot what happened, but his rage was quelled for now.

  
We walked down the hallway towards our English classroom in silence, just happy to be in each other presence, passing other Alphas and Omegas. Most of them paid us no attention but I couldn’t help but notice the Omegas that would shoot me looks, withering, hateful looks. The ones who hated me and envied the attention I got from the other Alphas.

  
In turn some of the Alphas gave me lingering hungry looks, eyes sweeping over me and glazing over as if they could see me naked. I honestly didn’t get it, there was nothing special about me. A little over average in height but no different to Mikey or Ray. My long black hair was often messy and just brushed the tops of my shoulders, nothing special about that. I was a little too skinny, not much muscle definition but with a slight roundness to my hips. Again, nothing special. I had simple plain greeny/gold eyes, and slightly upturned pointy nose and a simple mouth. That’s how I would describe me, simple, plain, boring. I just didn’t get it. I often dressed in black or just dark colours, my skin was milky white, not tanned and golden or defined. I didn’t wear fabulous colourful clothes revealing my arms, legs or stomach. So why didn’t everyone always look at me?

  
I just wanted to be left alone. As I walked, I could hear the whispers from a group of Omegas huddled together next to the door of our English classroom.

  
‘’…have you seen the new Alpha yet?... I heard he’s gorgeous… tattoos everywhere… he can bite me any day…’’ they giggled.

  
God these people had no shame. I didn’t know if I felt pity for this poor Alpha or dread at the chance of meeting him and him turning out to be just like the rest. The Omegas looked over to me as I walked past them into the room, snickering in my direction and giving me dirty looks.

  
‘’…It’ll be just our luck… I wish he’d just hurry up and mate or die… why does he always attract the best Alphas… what’s so special about him?...’’ I couldn’t agree more.  
I sighed and shook my head; I didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of it.


	2. Tastes like Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is now up.  
Hope you like what you've read so far. =)

The beginning of English was thankfully uneventful, the same old shit just a different day. They were looking into Romeo & Juliet and how the language signified either the presence of an Alpha or Omega.

Luckily this class was fairly easy, he was sailing through with a steady A-. A couple of Alphas kept trying to get his attention, flexing their muscles and winking whenever they caught my eye. I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. How have they not gotten bored yet? It was the same thing every day… Every bloody day! But that wasn’t to last.

He felt someone nudge him and slip a note onto his desk, he should ignore it, but curiosity got the better of him. As he opened up the note, he felt his whole face heat up. It was a drawing, albite a very bad one of him bent over a desk with an Alpha pounding into his dripping whole. Obviously, this Alpha had a very high opinion of himself from the size of the cock he drew. It would be more suited on his head.

Shaking my head, I screwed up the note and threw it into the rubbish bin behind me. The Alpha didn’t like that, not one bit. I heard a low growl and the squeak of a chair moving. Another note landed on my desk, I was going to ignore this one, but the thought of the teacher getting a hold of it and then blaming it on me made me snatch it up quickly. I opened it cautiously, waiting for the crude image to assault my already burned eyes. No picture this time just words.

_Come on baby you know you want my Knot_

_Bet you want me to bend you over and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,_

_gag you on my big hard cock, _

_make you moan and writhe in ecstasy before I slip into your dripping whole and fuck you so hard, you’ll be limping for days._

_Bet you want me to claim you, bite deep and hard tasting your sweet tangy blood in my mouth_

_Come on you know you want it, I’ll make it so go for you_

If I wasn’t burning in shame and embarrassment, I’d be laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. I’d need to be able to tolerate his presence for more than 2 seconds for any of that shit to happen. I repeated my earlier action and threw it straight into the bin, begging for the lesson to be over so that I didn’t need to keep putting up with this.

As soon as the bell went I was up and out of my seat waiting anxiously next to Ray and Mikey, using them as a shield so protect myself from the grabby hands of the other Alphas.

Mikey turned to me, gracing me with a rare smile.

‘’What have you got next Gee?’’ He asked.

‘’Double Art’’ I replied, feeling my spirits drop ‘’What about you?’’ Neither Ray or Mikey were in my class.

‘’Bio, then Phys Ed’’ Mikey said.

Sighing was becoming a regular occurrence for me, I hated it when I didn’t have a class with them, it just left me open to the taunts of others. Bobs mate Andy was in my class, but he was an Omega like me, and he hated confrontation and conflict, so wasn’t much of a help.

Hopefully he would be able to focus on his assignment and not be harassed for a change. Yeah right! Hell would freeze over first.

‘’Do you want us to walk you to Art?’’ he asked, rubbing my shoulder with his hand.

I shook my head no. I could be escorted to every lesson, I had to face up to the horrible truth at some point, and that was that sooner or later an Alpha was going to get me, it was just a matter of time.

‘’We’ll see you at lunch though, yeah?’’ Mikey asked.

‘’Usual table?’’ Ray added when he stood up.

I tried to put on a brave face as I smiled and agreed, but I was nervous. My encounter with Alex had left my nerves frayed and I felt constantly on edge. Anything could happen between now and then.

As I made my way down the hallway to the art rooms, I suddenly caught the scent of something utterly delicious.

The smell left me momentarily dazed and confused, hot with the rush of heat in my stomach. It was sweet yet musky with spicy undertones. It smelled like pumpkin spice and toffee apples, like a cool and crisp autumn night. Dark and Smokey… wicked. He could taste it on his tongue. It tasted like Halloween. I couldn’t help laughing at myself, how could something taste like Halloween?

I longed to follow the scent, track it back to its origin and roll myself in it. Breathe it in deep and hold it inside. Let it consume me and take me over.

A shrill noise cut through my daydream, the final bell was ringing, and I was late. I realised I was just standing there in the middle of the hallway sniffing the air like a complete idiot, my cock half hard in my pants.

I ran the last few meters to class, smiling sheepishly at my teacher as I settled into my seat. I wasn’t in trouble. I was one of Mrs. Hutchinson’s favourite students. I was usually always on time, and this was my best class so I knew she would cut me some slack.

I was so unfocused during the next two hours that I hardly go any work done, which was so unlike me. I loved Art, it was my favourite subject besides Music, but I just couldn’t get that smell out of my head.

Not even the insults from the Omega next to me was enough to break me out of it. The smell made me want to draw Vampires and Zombies, Witches and Wizards. Blood and death.

I was practically vibrating in my seat with the need to follow that smell. I kept glancing at the clock, impatient with the lack of progress the hands made, lunch was next, then I could find the scent again. I needed answers.

When the bell rang, I was out of my chair so fast that I fell over behind me, clattering into my desk, but I didn’t care. I didn’t even wait for Andy like normal. I needed to see Mikey and Ray, maybe they would know where the smell was coming from.

Sweat was rolling down my spine as a sprinted to the lunch hall, the art class rooms were at the complete opposite end of the school, I kept sniffing for the faintest hint of that scent again, but I couldn’t place it over the overwhelming smells of sweat, lust and anger from the other students.

When I reached the lunch-hall I took a moment to catch my breath before I made a beeline for our regular table. Ray, Mikey and Bob were already sat with their food, talking animatedly about an Alpha match from this morning. Ray looked up and addressed me as I approached, not even letting sit down first.

‘’Dude… did you hear what that new Alpha did?’’ Ray said excitedly, his soft long curls bouncing as he spoke.

‘’Uh… No?’’ I frowned. I didn’t care about the Alphas, I didn’t want to hear about the stupid matches. I wanted to talk about the scent, but out of respect for Ray as an Alpha, I sat down and waited for him to finish.

‘’Yeah like, you wouldn’t believe the new guy, his name is Frank, and he was challenged to a match before he even got in the front doors this morning.’’

I didn’t understand Rays excitement or what was so important about this? Matches happened all the time. Every Alpha wanted to prove he was the best, and there was only so many arm wrestles or weightlifting they could do before a match became inevitable. Being new it was a given that the reigning Alphas would size the new guy up, matches were the perfect way to show off and put the new Alpha in his place.

‘’Ok’’ I replied, Ray didn’t notice the disinterest in my voice and barrelled on with enthusiasm.

‘’Yeah but the best part is who challenged him though!’’

‘’Yeah who’’ I asked

‘’Fucking Mitch!!’’ Ray exclaimed like it was the biggest news he’d ever heard. Ok I get it Mitch in kind of a big deal, he’s the best fighter at the school, he’s won all of his matches, and had more victories under his belt than I could even count. But he was still unmated, and he had a reputation to uphold. I felt pity for the poor new Alpha, he didn’t have a chance.

Mitch was one of the few Alphas that wasn’t interested in him, and he was so so thankful, otherwise he’d be fucked. In the literal sense. Not even Ray got involved in matches with Mitch.

‘’Oh..’’ I said ‘’Knocked out before his first day even begins, that must have been awkward’’

Rays hair was flinging all over the place with the force that he was shaking his head.

‘’No, no, no, you don’t get it! Frank fucking beat him!! He destroyed him, in like two minutes, knocked him clean out. I don’t even think Mitch got a punch in! Franks now the new reigning Alpha, like the Alpha of Alphas.’’ At this point Ray was fangirling pretty hard and I was slightly concerned. ‘’I met him second period and he’s amazing, he likes all the same things as us, so I asked him to come and join us for lunch!’’

Dread started to fill me, my breathing sped up and I actually thought I was going to have a panic attack. If Frank beat Mitch, one of the only Alphas who gave me a break, then there was literally no one who could beat him if he made advances towards me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell am I going to do? I gripped my long black hair as I squeezed my eyes shut, begging the ground to open up and swallow me whole. Oblivious to my internal struggle ray reached out and shook my shoulder pointing in the direction if the of the lunch hall doors. I resolved myself for the fear of seeing this hulking brute of an Alpha and slowly twisted in my seat as Ray waved like a teenage girl, the snickers of my friends echoing around me.

‘’Frank. Over here!’’ Ray yelled. I turned my head, so I was just peeking over my shoulder, letting my hair shield have of my face.

My eyes settled on Frank and I was faced with the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my whole life. The warm scent of pumpkins and toffee apples hugged me like a warm blanket. It was him, that’s where the smell was coming from.

As he strode towards us there was only one thing I could say.

‘’Fuck me…’’


	3. A promise of what's to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters up,  
I'm going to try and post a chapter a day but please be patient with me.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies =)

I couldn’t stop my eyes flashing gold at the sight in front of me. He was shorter than most Alphas, but I could tell by the way he held himself that it didn’t affect his confidence a single bit.

I could see why he was the talk of the school, with short dark hair, piercing hazel eyes and olive skin, he was for lack of a better word. Perfect.

He had dark ripped skinny jeans, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black converse. I could see his muscles straining against his tight clothes, they weren’t huge, the suited him perfectly.

To top it all off he was covered in tattoos. From his elbows to his fingertips, from his ears down to the little bit of chest I could see at the top of his shirt. I wanted to see where those tattoos ended, whether they ran all they way down to his stomach, or maybe even further. Did they wrap around his shoulders and hips? Did the colourful pictures ripple over his muscles when he moved?

Holy fuck!

I caught a flash of metal shining on his face, one in his nose and one through his lip. Would the ring be cold or hot against my skin? What would it feel like against the sensitive skin of my neck? Would I be able to feel it running up the length of my cock, as he sucked me deep down?

A bright grin spread across his face as he approached our table and I couldn’t help but lick my lips.

Before his gaze could meet with mine, I whipped my head around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. I hastily pulled my hood over my head, folding in on myself and wishing that he wouldn’t notice me.

He may be the best-looking guy I’ve ever seen, not to mention smells like heaven on earth, or was it hell? My own personal brand of hell. But I didn’t know this Alpha, physical feelings aside, I knew next to nothing about him. He was a good fighter… that was pretty much it.

Having met only a handful of decent Alphas in my life, it was hard to imagine him being anything but an arrogant, cruel, egotistical prick, just like all then rest.

I felt him come to a stop behind me and a shiver ran through my body, a shiver of pure heat and want. I swear the whole table could hear the pounding in my chest, it was deafening in my own ears.

I risked a glance at Mikey and the others as Ray started to introduce everyone to Frank. Bob was sat next to Andy who I didn’t even notice had joined us at our table, they were smiling and hanging on his every word. And when I looked at Mikey, he was looking straight at me with his eyebrow slightly raised and a knowing smirk on his face.

Damn that little shit, if I didn’t love him, I’d wipe that cocky grin right off his face.

I was startled by Rays hand landing on my arm trying to get my attention.

‘’and this here is Gerard. Mikey’s brother.’’ He said.

I timidly looked up at Frank and the breath I didn’t realise I was holding whooshed out of my body. He had such beautiful eyes, the red glow of Alpha blended seamlessly with the forest green and honey gold.

He was staring so intently at the parts of my face that he could see that I almost didn’t hear him speak to me.

‘’Hey cutie… what you hiding for? I won’t bite.’’ He said, voice smooth like caramel.

When I took too long to answer he reached out and started pulling my hood down, the action causing him to grip some of my hair as he pulled and the moan I let out when tingles shot through my body was quite frankly pornographic. I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment as the electric pleasure coursed through my system, straight down my spine to my aching and neglected cock.

God no, I can’t get a boner now! I hung my head in shame as I contemplated what I had in my bag that I could use to end my pathetic existence.

I was saved from my humiliation by a mass of energy flinging themselves onto my back. I heard the signature chuckle of one of my best friends as he did his best impression of a monkey trying to climb over me and settle in my lap.

Pete Wentz was an Alpha, but he was completely harmless, I felt comfortable around him. Even though he constantly flirted with me, I knew there was no real intention behind it. It was just playful banter and right now I was thankful for the distraction.

‘’Hey GeeGee’’ Pete said as he settled his legs on either side on my hip. I heard a quiet growl from Frank as Pete planted a big wet kiss on my cheeks, running his fingers through my hair affectionately.

‘’How’s my favourite Omega doing today, still having naughty wet dreams about me?’’ he winked.

I chuckled as I wiped his slobber off my face. ‘’I’m fine Pete thanks and no I’m not still getting them, since I never had them to begin with.’’

Pete squirmed on top of me, putting on a little show, making it look like he was rutting against me.

I loved Pete, don’t get me wrong. But only as a friend and he knew that. So I was thankful that my boner had ebbed since he climbed onto me. Pete certainly didn’t need a bigger head than he already had.

Pete looped his arms around my neck, making no attempt to keep quiet as he continued to flirt with me. ‘’Geee… When are going to put me out of my misery and sit on my big fat knot?’’

Heat flared fresh on my cheek as everyone erupted into laughter around the table. The likes of Bob and Andy chiming in with ‘’Get a room’’ and ‘’you go girl’’

If I thought Pete was even remotely serious then I’d be dying of shame and begging to get away. A small unfamiliar surge of confidence welled up within me as I heard Frank growl again, I didn’t even need to look to know he was clenching his fists hard, I could hear his knuckles crack over the catcalls.

Pete was brave doing this in front of the reigning alpha who was clearly unimpressed with the display, but that was Pete. He was reckless and carefree. A free spirit as such, he had no shame, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

Technically there wasn’t anything Frank could do. I wasn’t claimed or mated, I wasn’t being officially courted. I was free to do as I pleased and so was Pete. I couldn’t figure out where to put my hands though, they were sort of semi flailing between us, unsure of where to settle. Pete took advantage of this and grabbed my hands, guiding them to his thighs and making a point of slowly dragging them upwards towards his crotch. He winked at me before quickly glancing at Frank.

It dawned on me then that Pete wasn’t so oblivious to Franks displease as I first though, the little fuck. If anything, he was dialling up the usual flirt to deliberately piss Frank off. Very brave Pete, very brave.

He gave me one last quick kiss before clambering off my lap and sauntering off, calling goodbyes at the others over his shoulder.

I was sat stock still afraid to even breath. After the others waved Pete off, they started shuffling around to make room so Frank could sit down. Right next to me in a way too small gap. He was so close that our thighs brushed every time he shifted, I had no room on the other side of me, my only options were to stay or run away.

I couldn’t just sit there staring at the table like a freak. I contemplated getting my sketch book out to save me from conversation, but unfortunately Frank chose that moment to twist his body to face me.

‘’Sooo…’’ He said cautiously as if he was talking to a cornered wild animal. ‘’Was that your mate?’’

I couldn’t quite meet his eyes as I replied. ‘’I-I… Uh… No?’’

Frank raised his eyebrows at me as the hint of a smirk started playing at the edge of his mouth.

‘’Is that a question or an answer’’ he asked.

I wasn’t sure how to answer him. Should I lie and say that me and Pete were courting? It wouldn’t take Frank long to figure out that we weren’t. Pete was a notorious flirt and Frank would witness it first-hand before the day was out. But I didn’t exactly want to tell the truth either. I wasn’t sure that I wanted Franks advances. What if he was just like Alex and this was all some sick twisted game? And he was only doing it so he could brag that he was the one who was finally able to get me into bed.

I couldn’t deny it though, I was drawn to Frank. I was insanely attracted to him. His scent alone was intoxicating, it made it hard to think straight. I could only imagine the things that he would do to me, he may be small, but he was obviously powerful and skilled. To make such an impact on the school during his first day, he had to be.

I doubted that he was a virgin, Alphas and Omegas could have sex without mating and I bet there were hundreds of Omegas lining up to be Franks willing bed partner, even if only for one night.

I on the other hand had never even properly kissed someone let alone had sex or any of the other countless things people could do, the closest I got was Pete’s flirty pecks. The thought of Frank with other Omegas left an unpleasant taste in my mouth. I had no right to be jealous though, he wasn’t mine.

As I looked around, I could see the other Omegas watching him, he didn’t even seem to notice this attention, his gaze was focused solely on me, patiently waiting for my answer, like he had all the time in the world.

I gulped and braced myself for his reaction. ‘’No… he’s not my mate. Just a good friend. I-I don’t have a mate’’

I wasn’t sure what I expected him to do, but I wasn’t ready for the blinding smile he aimed at me. He cocked his head to the side and just hmmm’d. Seemingly pleased with my answer, he turned back around to answer some questions from Ray and the others.

I didn’t hear much else that was said, I was too busy inside my own head trying to digest what the fuck just happened. What had I just gotten myself into? I shocked myself with the realisation that I wasn’t exactly scared, I think I was excited. But part of my still doubted his intentions.

The rest of lunch passed by in a blur, I didn’t make much conversation, only chiming in with one-word answers when questions were directed at me. I was too scared of saying something wrong or stupid in front of Frank and making a fool of myself. I was saved from my inner despair with the ending of lunch.

I had music now with Ray and Mikey, even though Mikey was a year younger than us, the teachers allowed him to sit in on our music lesson, we were all working on the same thing after all. We were in a semi kind of band, we didn’t perform or anything yet, but we had the basics of something good. At the moment we were just happy playing together and improving our techniques.

It had taken a lot of coaxing and begging from the guys to get me to be the vocalist, before this I’d only ever sang in my shower, but after Mikey heard me, he wouldn’t stop bugging until I gave in and agreed.

Mikey played the bass, Ray the guitar and he was bad ass at it too. And after school when we practiced, Bob would grace us with his presence and play the drums. I wrote most of our songs, Mikey and Ray had a lot of input and many good ideas, we had about 13 song at this point, and I was just about ready to start my new one. Unfortunately, my parents’ divorce was my latest inspiration.

I’m not saying our music was perfect, but we were in a good place and I was looking forward to what was to come.

I packed up my things as I watched the others do the same. When Ray was packed, he came bouncing over to me, looking far to happy. He was never this openly excited, something was wrong.

‘’Hey Gee guess what?’’ Ray asked. I was starting to get really tired of these guessing games, they never lead to anything good.

‘’Uh… what?’’ I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Ray clapped his hand on my shoulder, almost buzzing. ‘’Frank is in our music class, I asked him to come and hear our songs’’

Oh no, oh god no. I couldn’t sing in front of Frank. This was a nightmare, I looked over at Frank and he was regarding me with a hopeful expression.

‘’Oh… Um ok’’ I stammered. I looked down at my shoes, scuffing the toe of my boot across the floor. How was I supposed to get out of this? I wanted to impress Frank, but I wasn’t that good at singing. What if he laughed at me? Realised that I wasn’t worth his time and attention. I don’t know if I could handle the rejection and disappointment after finding someone that I was attracted too.

What this what it felt like presenting for an Alpha. I’ve had no experience, I could only go by what I saw the other Omegas do and they looked ridiculous. Omegas didn’t court Alphas. The Alphas courted them.

I couldn’t compete against the other Omegas, they were so much prettier and sexier than I was, they were smarter and more cunning than I was. With the confidence to flirt and talk to their Alphas. I had a mediocre voice, and less than average looks, I couldn’t talk to Frank without stammering and blushing. Why would Frank want me?

Who was I kidding, I must have read this situation completely wrong, perhaps those growls were a response to being ignored by Pete and had nothing to do with me? Dejectedly I hung my head and started walking toward the music block, not caring to check if the others were following. I just had to ignore Frank and get on with my life.

When I arrived at the music block, I went straight to our practice room and grabbed my lyric book out of my bag. Maybe I could pretend he wasn’t there. I could focus on my song and make sure I got it all down before I forgot the words, surely that would get me out of singing.

When the others arrived, they shuffled over to there instruments, attaching straps and plugging in amps, I willed myself to ignore them. I don’t think I could handle the sight of Frank caressing the neck of a guitar or curling his fingers around drumsticks.

Images of Franks fingers wrapped around my cock, his inked knuckles pulling sighs of pleasure from deep within me or curled inside my wet hole flooded my mind. Would he tender or rough? Would he ease into me gently and rock against me, or take me hard and fast making me scream out in delicious agony? Relentless in his assault on my body, using me just for his pleasure.

My stomach tightened as my cock throbbed, wetness leaking out of my fluttering hole. It wasn’t the rush of slick that I get during my heats, but it was almost a promise of what was to come. Like my body knew the Alphas touch and was just waiting.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Can I hear you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post a few chapters today.  
the story is coming along nicely, and i cant wait and just post one each day.
> 
> Enjoy =) let me know what you think.

I managed to make it through the first half of music without anyone asking me to sing, I was hunched over my notebook, scribbling lyric down furiously before taking a moment to think. I was deep in thought about the next line of my song when Frank sat down next to me. I froze on the spot, not daring to continue or even move, hoping he’d get up and move away, but no such luck.

‘’What are you working on?’’ He asked gently, he was slow close I could hear his breathing. I debated not answering him, but I didn’t want him to hate me, even if we’d never be more than friends, his opinion still mattered to me. I cleared my throat before attempting to answer.

‘’I- uh… I had a new idea for a song and I just had to get it down quickly, before I forgot’’ God I sounded to stupid. I chanced a glance in his direction to gauge his reaction.

‘’Can I hear it?’’ he asked, looking genuinely interested in my work.

‘’I’m not going to sing it, but you can read what I have so far, I guess…’’ I replied, sliding my notebook over to him.

‘’I guess I’ll have to settle for that’’ he says playfully. ‘’Ill get you to sing one day though’’ His joy was infectious, and I found myself giving him a small smile in return. He gave me one last look before looking down at my work.

My palms were sweating, I was so nervous. I hope he liked it.

After what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes, he looked up at me with the strangest look on his face, almost like disbelief. God maybe he couldn’t believe how bad it was.

‘’You wrote this?’’ he asked.

I felt embarrassment ripple through me. He hated it, he thought it was stupid. I quickly grabbed the book back from him before running out the room. I had to lean against the wall in the hallway as tears spilled down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

I didn’t realise Frank had followed me out until I felt a finger under my chin raising my face to meet his. He looked worried, concerned even.

‘’Why do you keep running from me?... Hey, hey why are you crying?’’ he asked, rubbing the tip of his finger along my jaw.

I shook my head, not being able to find the words to explain how I felt. I tried to look back down, but he wouldn’t let me.

‘’No… hey baby look at me’’ he said, tone firm. ‘’tell me what’s going through your head?’’ it wasn’t a command, but my Omega instincts were demanding that I reply to him. I was confused by the pet name though. Why would he call me baby? I was nothing to him.

I took a large gulp, swallowing down my nerves. Frank tracked the bob of my adams apple as I swallowed, before looking back at my eyes. I felt so exposed, I had nowhere to hide, and I knew that he wouldn’t let me go until I answered him.

‘’I-Uh’’ I croaked. My mouth felt dry, my tongue a heavy weight in my mouth. I ran my tongue across my bottom lip, before pulling it between my teeth as I tried to think of what to say.

Franks watched the trail on my tongue, lips parting on a silent gasp and red eyes flashing. A strong burst of Franks smoky, sweet scent surrounded us and invaded my senses, leaving my brain foggy. My mouth opened with out my permission, words spilling from my mouth before I could stop them.

‘’You hated the song… I wanted so bad for you to like it, but I know its rubbish… I’m sorry’’ I gasped at my words, I hadn’t meant for Frank to hear any of that.

His expression softened, turning almost tender. His hand moved to cup my cheek and I had to struggle not to hyperventilate and nuzzle into him. He brought his lips hard against mine, not moving at first as if giving me the chance to back away if I chose. When my brain engaged and I realised what was happening, my hands came up to fist in his shirt, notebook dropping to the floor completely forgotten as I kiss back in earnest.

I opened my lips for him, and he wastes no time plundering my mouth with his tongue, biting my lip and pulling it between his teeth and then diving back in, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids when he groaned into my mouth. My own moan if please being quickly swallowed up as he continued his assault.

His other hand came up to fist in my hair, holding my head in place as he ravaged my mouth. I’d never kissed anyone before, but his tongue was leading me in a hot dance of desire that I couldn’t help but reciprocate. He tasted so good, like chocolate and mint, and just the hint of danger. His lip ring was hot against my own, hot like Franks mouth.

Frank used his whole body to press me into the wall, his thigh slipping between my legs. I could feel the solid line of his erection an it pressed into my hip. I could tell that he was big, and my own cock throbbed in response, I could feel myself getting wet, my hole fluttering and twitching as it tried to clench around something but finding nothing but air.

The need for oxygen was the only thing that broke us apart, our ragged breaths and heaving chests echoing in the otherwise empty hallway. Franks lips were shiny and wet, swollen from our kisses. He looked so good, completely fucked out and panting.

My head lolled back against the wall as I tried to calm my racing heart.

I felt Franks hand wrap around the outline of my erection, giving it a gentle squeeze as I panted into his shoulder. I couldn’t stop myself from running up the length of his throat, desperate to taste his hot salty skin. Frank pressed himself tighter against me, moulding our bodies together from shoulder to knee and it was all the encouragement I needed to start sucking and nibbling on his skin, pulling it tight between my teeth, then soothing the burn will quick licks of my tongue. My slightly shorter canines grazing the fluttering pulse under my lips.

Frank released a guttural moan, pressing our cock tight against each other and rutting into me mercilessly, the feeling was intense, unlike anything id ever felt before, pre cum was pouring from my tip, soaking my boxer and his motions brought me closer to release.

He grabbed my hands and pinned then to the wall above my head, it was such a dominating thing to do that I felt my wet hole clench tightly, begging to be filled and abused. I wished Franks cock was inside me now, stretching and filling me in the best possible way, I needed something to clench around. I was so close I knew it would take much.

I had never felt this need before, even in my worst heats I had made do with only a couple of finger and quick messy hand jobs, but now I needed more. I whined high in my throat, silent begging the Alpha to take me.

Frank gave one last thrust before slowly pulling away from me. I felt the loss immediately and it took all of my will power and strength not to slide to me knees and beg the Alpha to fuck my throat.

The sound of the practice room door opening brought us out of our little bubble, Rays concerned voice carrying on the air between us.

‘’You ok Gee?’’ Ray asked as he narrowed his eyes at Frank and the position we were in. He may have a man crush on Frank, but his loyalty would always be to me and my safety first.

I managed to give Ray a real genuine smile when I replied ‘’ Yeah… I’m good Ray, great actually’’ and it wasn’t a lie, I was great, I felt wanted and desired, happy. Franks answering grin was blinding, it literally took my breath away with how beautiful it was. His long sharp canines were on full display, and his eyes were glowing a gorgeous cherry red. Purple bruises were already forming on the skin of his neck and he looked like pure sex. I’d never seen a more erotic sight in my life.

Ray cleared his throat, but I didn’t even turn to look at him, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Frank. He must have been satisfied with my answer though because his disappeared inside with only the soft click of the door signalling his departure.

Frank gave me one last quick kiss before pulling away and letting my hands drop to my side, I tried to straighten my clothes and sort out my dishevelled messy hair, I must look like a right state compared to him.

‘’You’re so beautiful’’ he whispered, barely audible. I wasn’t beautiful I knew that, but the way Frank was studying my face so intently made me feel beautiful.

He pulled my hand into his, turning it over and placing a delicate kiss on my palm, it was such a simple, intimate gesture that it turned my insides completely to goo.

‘’I apologise about my slip of control… that wasn’t exactly how I planned to make my intentions known…’’ he said while his thumb caressed the sensitive skin of my palm.

‘’Intentions?’’ I questioned. Tilting my head to the side, I wasn’t sure what he meant.

Frank cleared his throat, looking shy for the first time since I’d met him. ‘’ Yeah… I know you’ve only known me for like an hour, but I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted to court you… so umm if you think that’s something you could possibly want… then yeah…’’

Wait a second, Frank actually wanted to court me? He could literally have any person in the whole school, and he was choosing me.

Frank took my silence as refusal and started to back away ‘’I’m sorry that was… err… I mean you don’t have to of course its too son… I’m sorry… Ill just…’’ he turned to leave.

‘’No wait!’’ I shouted, before he could walk away. ‘’I mean… yeah, I’d like that… I was just shocked that’s all… like you could have anyone… so I guess I just didn’t understand why you picked me’’ my shyness had returned full fold now, and my cheeks tinged pink.

Frank slowly returned to me, a look of pure disbelief on his face. ‘’You’re joking right?’’ he asked. Shaking his head. ‘’Have you seen yourself?... you’re stunning, like I can’t even find the words to describe how beautiful you are… all morning I kept smelling you’’ he moved closer as he spoke, burying his nose in my neck and inhaling deeply. ‘’you smell… god… you smell so good. Like cherries, vanilla and… rain. Fresh and sweet. So pure. I kept tasting it in my mouth, it took everything in me not to hunt you down and fuck you senseless.’’

I shivered at his words, no one had ever spoke to me like that, and I was dying to hear more, his words shook me to my core. I’d only ever heard the Alphas call me dirty and degrading things, only talking to me like I was some piece of meat that they had a right to, but coming from Frank those word were sexy, I could hear the want in his voice, not just for my body but for me as well.

‘’ I could smell you before I even got to the lunch hall, like you were pulling me in. I couldn’t believe my luck when I saw you sitting with Ray, I just kept begging that you weren’t mated… I don’t think I could have handled that… When that other guy…’’ frank was growling now, pulling back from my neck to look at my face ‘’when he jumped on you and say in your lap, I nearly killed him… I was so jealous. I couldn’t stand the face that you could barely look at me, yet you were happy to touch and talk to him… it drove me mad’’ he was shaking now, barely able to control his anger.

Frank took a deep breath, his eyes closed tightly, then opening them as he exhaled. The shaking had stopped now. I’d never seen an Alpha calm himself down so quickly before, he must have had impressive self control.

‘’I’m sorry’’ I said, running my hands up and down his arms. ‘’Pete’s harmless, he does that to lots of Omegas, but he doesn’t mean anything by it I swear. I think he was just trying to get a rise out of you’’

‘’Well it worked’’ he chuckled. Placing his hands on my hips.

‘’I promise I’m yours, there’s no one else I want… I could smell you too you know, it stopped me dead in my tracks… I’d never smelt anything like it before’’ I whispered, my courage almost failed me, but I managed to get the words out. ‘’I closed my eyes, picturing the moment in my head. ‘’You smelled like Pumpkin spice and toffee apple, deep, dark and smoky. I didn’t know what it was, I just wanted to roll myself in and burry it deep inside me… you smell like Halloween…’’ I laughed at the last comment, opening my eyes to look down at Frank. He was biting his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood and it was welling in the punchers from his fangs.

I licked my lips before leaning in slowly and sweeping the blood away with a flick of my tongue. It was sweet, tangy, full of fire and spice. I wanted so much more.

I lent back in and drew his lip into my mouth, sucking hard, desperate and greedy for more of that amazing taste. Frank moaned long and hard, crowding me back against the wall and crushing my lips in a bruising kiss, it was frenzied, hard and fast, teeth clacking together and blood smearing both of our chins. It was so hot, easily the hottest thing that had every happened to me. I needed him so badly, my control was wavering, I was ready to bend over there and then so he could take me.

Frank suddenly broke this kiss, stepping back quickly till he hit the opposite wall. His eye were glowing again, fists clenched tight at his sides. I reached out for him, but he shook his head quickly ‘’No Gee… not here… I want to do this properly… I don’t want our first time to be in a dirty school hallway…’’ I admired his control and his words touched me, he really did care for me and as bad as I wanted him, I was going to expect his wishes.

I nodded, bring my finger up to my chin to swipe his bloody into my mouth. I heard him groan before saying, ‘’Jesus don’t do that… my control is paper thin as it is… come on let’s go back before I give in entirely…’’

He reached down and grabbed my notebook off the floor. I smiled to myself, loving the effect I had on him, he took my hand and pulled me back to the practice room and he took some deep calming breaths.

His hand was resting on the handle, not opening yet, hesitating as if he wanted to ask me something.

He didn’t look back at me before he said ‘’Will you sing for me now? I want to badly to hear you?’’

I stepped closer pressing my chest against his back and resting my chin on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

‘’I think you’ve persuaded me…’’ I said

Frank wasted no time getting me into the practice room, they guys were still chatting and playing various riffs and tunes while they waited for us.

‘’Frank wants me to sing him a song… which one shall we play?’’ I ask Ray and Mikey

They have a quick discussion while I flip through my notebook, Frank has wondered over to the desk and is now sat up on top of it waiting expectantly.

‘’We could do Helena… I think we can manage without Bobs drums’’ Mikey says, fiddling with the volume on his amp.

‘’Yeah sounds good to me’’ I reply, quickly scanning the lyrics to familiarise myself.

The guys set themselves up, looking to me and waiting for their cue.

I try to calm my nerves, Frank is watching, and I want to give the best performance I can.

I look to Ray and nod, then the words are falling from my lips as I close my eyes. I try not to think about my audience, I’m singing just for me, the words are just for me.

_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are_

_So far from you_

I’m a little quiet at first, but as I settle my voice gains volume and clarity. I hear Mikey and Ray join in and it gives me the little push I need to keep going.

_Burning on_

_Just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives, of everyone one you know_

_And what’s the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like a blade you’ll stain_

_Well I’ve been holding on tonight_

When I reach the chorus, I open my eyes and look at Frank. His mouth is hanging open and he has a look of pure wonderment on his face. I feel a surge of pride, my mate likes my performance. I pour all my heart and soul into the rest of the song. And as I approach the ending, I lock eyes with Frank and sing the words only to him.

_What’s the worst thing I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Well if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night_

_So long and good night_

I let my voice trail off as the final note is played, and I watch Franks mouth snap shut and he pulls himself out of his trance. In the blink of an eye he’s off the table and pulling me into a sweet kiss. He pulls away only far enough to whisper against my lips

‘’God you’re so amazing… your voice is beautiful… I’m so insanely attracted to you right now’’

I hear the guys laughing behind us as my face heats up. I’d forgotten they were there during the kiss and I was sporting an impressing piece of wood right now. I wipe my hand over my face as Frank pulls back grinning, clearly happy with my reaction. I busy myself with my notebook as Frank turns to chat with Ray about the song.

I may be embarrassed but god I was so happy, Frank actually wanted me, life couldn’t get any better right now.


	5. Liquid heaven

Frank insisted on walking me to my last lesson, I didn’t have a problem with the action in itself, but I knew we’d be getting some looks. Frank now had a deep purple hickey on his neck, right above his scorpion tattoo, it was impossible to miss, and I just knew it was drawing everyone’s attention.

Omegas growled and spat at me, I could feel their anger like it was a physical thing. Frank just stood up straighter and laced my fingers through his, lending me his strength. I knew if Frank was by my side then I’d be safe.

A pair of Alphas were walking towards us and I wanted desperately to just avoid them and keep going. They looked between me and Frank, then at our clasped hands. Horrible smirks spreading across their faces as they stood in front of Frank and clapped him on the shoulder.

‘’Well Frank you definitely don’t waste any time… beating Mitch to a pulp and getting little Gerard here to spread his legs already… you must be packing some serious meat down there… Alphas have been trying for years to since their dick in that’’ they said gesturing to me ‘’What’s your secret’’

I pulled my hand from Franks and wrapped my arms around myself as if I could shield myself from their insults.

I could feel the tension rolling off Frank in waves. He took a deep breath before answering.

‘’No secret really…’’ he said with an air of false nonchalance. I could tell that their words were getting to him, Alphas didn’t take to well to their intended being so blatantly insulted. ‘’I’m just better than you guys…’’ The other Alpha stepped forward then, growling low in his throat.

Frank was completely unfazed, he looked as cool as a cucumber. He met the Alphas gaze head on as he said in a low voice ‘’Are you sure you want to do this?’’

The Alpha looked between me and Frank before sneering ‘’Nah man, that little slut isn’t worth it…’’ I didn’t even have time to flinch before Frank drew his fist back, slamming it hard into the other man’s jaw and sending him crashing to the floor. Blood poured from the side of his mouth as he looked up and Frank with hate and fear.

Frank slowly sauntered over and crouched low over the fallen Alpha, grabbing his shirt collar in his fist and yanking him up to beet Franks stare ‘’If you ever and I mean ever, say another word about my mate again, let alone look at him… I will kill you’’ Frank let go of him then and let him fall to the floor, stepping back and turning to face me, he held his hand out in a silent question for me to join him.

I didn’t even hesitate before taking his hand in mine, I couldn’t believe what I just witnessed, crowds of Alphas and Omegas had gathered to watch the confrontation and I couldn’t stop the grin that took my face over Franks passionate defence of me.

As we walked away, I couldn’t help but lean down and whisper in his ear ‘’Is it wrong that that seriously turned me on?’’

My comment pulled a giggle from Frank and he pushed me against the wall outside on my History classroom.

‘’Oh really…’’ he questioned. I nodded my head as he ran his finger through my hair ‘’Your hair is so soft… and smells so good’’ he said, twining strands around his inked fingers. ‘’So dark and silky… like raven’s feathers…’’ I didn’t know if he was talking to me or more to himself, but I didn’t care, I’d let him do anything he wanted to me.

He looked back at me then, letting go of my hair and holding my face between his warm hands. A serious expression on his handsome face. ‘’I meant it you know… If anyone so much as looks at you in the wrong way… they’re going to wish they’d never been born… I will fight for you, I will always protect you, and I would die to keep you safe.’’ He said, all traces of humour gone. ‘’I want to do this properly… court you, take you on dates and when you’re ready… we’ll face the Trails together…’’

The Trails were a big deal in our world, an official ceremony the Alphas prepared for their whole lives. Alphas could claim Omegas with out going through the Trails, but their bond would always be seen as subpar, they’d be shunned by their family and their union would never be whole.

The Trials consisted of 3 events, tests of an Alphas strength and devotion. Their ability to provide and protect their chosen mate, many Alphas failed the Trails. It was humiliating if they failed, they were seen as the ultimate disgrace, not fit to bare the title of Alpha.

The first test was the test of devotion and care. Alphas had to prove that they were able to provide for their mate, everything from food and shelter, love and care and most importantly a nest. The Omegas family were the judges of this test, they had to approve of the Alphas efforts and plans, but luckily it was the Omegas that gave the final seal of approval on the nest.

The nest was too personal to be left for anyone else to approve, it needed to be safe and warm, easy to protect and perfect for bearing children, its where the Omegas would birth and care for their pups during the first few months of their life.

Omega males were born with the ability to bare children, Omegas could be either male or female. Alphas were ever only male.

I couldn’t help but wonder what nest Frank would provide me with, each one was unique to the couple. A mix of both scents, and it could be made anywhere. I’d heard of Alphas building treehouses for their Omegas, some chose to go underground. One Alpha turned a boat into a nest and well that didn’t go down too well, far too dangerous and unstable. That Alpha now lived in disgrace, one mistake and the Trials were ended.

The second Trail consisted of The Chase. This test was to test the Alphas cunning and intelligence, it was a way to make sure that the Omegas had chosen the best suitable Alpha, the strongest and the fastest. The Chase again could happen anywhere and at any time. The Omega set the time, duration and place, and were given one hour to get as far away from the Alpha as possible, Omegas were quick on their feet and good at hiding. It was the Alphas task to find his Omega before the time ran out.

If the Alpha was unable to do so it meant the test was over and the Alpha had failed. I’d thought many times about what I’d plan for The Chase if I was ever lucky enough to find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I liked the idea of a large forest, in the middle of the night, no buildings or tricks, no other people. Just me and my Alpha, the hard ground under my feet, trees, grass and rivers to scale. Perfect.

Then lastly was The Claim, it was a public declaration of love and at this point any unmated Alpha could challenge for the right to the Omegas hand. It was something that had to be witnessed by both families. Many Alphas had died during The Claim, it was the final hurdle, to get so close to only fall on the last step was devastating.

The thought of Frank facing other Alphas during the Claim made me feel nauseous, I knew he was strong he had proved that twice, but I still didn’t want him to get hurt. I could only hope that no one was stupid enough to challenge him.

I turned my head enough to kiss his palm, I felt such a overwhelming rush of love for this man that I had only know a matter of hours. He’d made such a huge impact on my life already, I couldn’t even imagine him not being here now.

‘’I know you meant it…’’ I said ‘’and in return I can promise you this… I am yours, wholly and with out question or compromise… my body, mind and soul are yours alone, I want no other… only you’’

His hands were shaking where they held me, tears were welling up in his eyes and he pulled me close, lips brushing mine in a soft caress. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. We stood there for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of each other. I heard the bell ring in the distance, bringing our moment to an end. He pulled away from me swallowing hard and letting my face go.

‘’Uh can I ask you something?’’ he asks rubbing the back of his head.

‘’Yeah’’ I reply, he looks a bit embarrassed, why would Frank be embarrassed?

‘’Will you… umm… I mean only if you want… but yeah… will you wear my hoodie?’’ he stammers.

I frown looking down at my own hoodie, I don’t get it. ‘’But I’m already wearing one?’’

Franks face goes bright red as he fiddles with a thread on his sleeve. ‘’Well I thought that maybe we could swap… you know… then we’d smell like each other… I mean I’d like you to smell like me… and I wouldn’t mind smelling like you…’’

I’m already undoing my zip before he even finishes, and I hold it out to him. ‘’Yeah… Yeah, I’d like that’’

He hurries to pull his hoodie off, his shirt riding up in his movement, I mange to catch a glimpse of two swallows tattooed across his hips and I’m already gagging to see more.

His hoodie is still warm as I put it over my head, I relish the smell and the feeling of being surrounded by him.

‘’I’ll be here when you finish… Can I take you out?’’ he asks me.

I nodded not trusting my voice to work. He smiles then, before turning ‘’See you soon, don’t miss me too much…’’ he calls out as he walks to his lesson.

\--------------

History seemed to drag of forever, I was so excited about going out with Frank, I’d never been on a date before. I wondered where he was going to take me and what he was going to do?

I keep holding the cuff of his hoodie against my nose, happy that I have this small part of him with me.

I was little nervous as we got closer to the end of the lesson, he was just so amazing, I struggled to grasp the fact that he really wanted me. Word about the little fight had spread around the school by now and everyone was avoiding me like the plague, it was nice actually, I felt at peace, like I could just relax and not have to have my guard up all the time.

When the final bell rang I took my time gathering up my things, I wanted to make sure that Frank had plenty of time to get to me, my worries were unfounded though, he way already leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hallways as I exited. His whole face lit up as he bounced over to me, pulling my bag from my hand and slinging it over his shoulder as he said ‘’Ready baby?’’

I loved it when he called me baby, it made me feel special. ‘’Where are we going’’ I asked as we headed out the front doors.

‘’well…’’ he answered ‘’ I thought about a few different things, but settled on maybe going for coffee? I want to get to know you better…’’ he was just so sweet.

‘’I love coffee, I’d be more than happy with that’’ Frank preened at my answer and quickly led me to a quiet café down the street. The building was old but not in disrepair, it was elegant and quaint, a place meant for intimate conversations. They had these Parisian style bistro chairs, with colourful mosaic patterns and little pots of flowers. It was absolutely charming.

Frank led me over to a free table inside and held my chair for me as I sat down, he quickly pecked my forehead then went over to the counter to order our drinks. I took a moment to look around me, noticing the other couples, locked in deep conversation, not taking their eyes from each other, holding hands on top of the table, clearly in love.

Frank came over then holding two coffees and juggling a plate with a delicious looking brownie. ‘’I hope you like chocolate’’ he asked. ‘’I thought we could share’’ I could only mmm as I looked down at the temping treat. I inhaled the smell of my coffee, hints of hazelnut syrup making my mouth water. God, I loved coffee, I took a careful sip, ignore the burning on my tongue in return for liquid heaven. The taste made me moan, it was so good. I looked back up at Frank to thank him, but the words never came out. His cup was raised halfway to his mouth, his jaw was slack, and colour tinted his cheeks. His eyes were flashing, sparks of red dancing in the depths as his pupils expanded.

‘’Sorry’’ I apologised. ‘’I just really like coffee’’

Frank set his coffee back down before discreetly adjusting himself under the table. ‘’Umm no need to apologise, I’m glad you like it, you just caught me off guard that’s all.’’

His response made me chuckle, I loved this power I had over him. I wanted to test the waters a bit, so I broke of a small corner of the brownie and brought it to my lips. I popped the piece in my mouth sucking in my thumb and index finger at the same time, I moan obscenely as the rich chocolate taste hit my tongue. I never took my eyes off Frank, watching as he growled and swallowed. Hands clenching the edge of the table.

‘’I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that… my controls hanging on by a thread as it is’’ he says.

I smiled to myself as I broke off another piece and held it up for him to try. Frank opened his mouth and sucked my wet fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around my thumb and massaging the pad is slow circles. I had to pull back after a moment to adjust my own trousers.

He gave us both a break then and reached down to hold his coffee in both hands, I followed suit and we fell into easy conversation, occasionally feeding each other the rest of the brownie. We talked about our favourite bands and superheroes, discussing the best Batman villains. We shared stories of childhood memories, Frank told me about his old school and why they had to move for his dad’s new job.

I could smell him above all else, it was getting stronger the more we talked, wrapping around me like a cloak. I closed my eyes and just breathed him in.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked.

I opened my eyes then to see him leaning forward on the table.

‘’Nothing…’’ I replied. ‘’Just smelling you… you smell so good, like Halloween.’’

He laughed at that before holding his fists up next to each other. I could clearly see the letters of Halloween tattooed on his knuckles. I reached out to stroke a finger over the soft skin.

‘’I never even realised they said that’’ I said, looking up at him in wonder.

‘’Well it’s my birthday’’ he said, as if it meant nothing.

My eyebrows rose at this ‘’Really’’ I said, getting all excited. ‘’Halloween is my favourite day of the year!..’’ it certainly explained the smell.

We started discussing his other tattoos, he made promises to show me the rest when we weren’t in such a public place. We also discussed different horror movies, and various creatures as the night got darker around us. When we finally rose to leave, I couldn’t believe that we’d been sat there for nearly 4 hours.

It was so easy to talk to Frank, there were never any awkward silences, the conversation had flowed naturally, changing from one topic to another with ease. I didn’t want to go home but it was late, and I knew my mum would get worried if I stayed out for much longer.

Frank walked me all the way back to my house, swinging our hands between us. When we reached the porch, he gently pulled my head down for a sweet kiss and a promise to see me in the morning. I watched him walk away before I went in. A stupid huge smile across my face. I was so gone on him, I’d never felt happier.


	6. I need to taste you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut and porn.  
I'm not even ashamed.  
; )

_‘’more please, I need more’’ I beg as Frank fucks into me with two of his fingers. I’m panting and gasping for air, the pleasure is so overwhelming, I’ve never in my wildest fantasies thought it would feel this good._

_I moan loudly, canting my hips and pushing back into Frank as he slips a third finger inside me._

_‘’eager aren’t we’’ he teases, leaving a trail of kisses down my sweaty back, tingles of pleasure making my toes curl. ‘’mmm so hot and soft… I could do this all day… fuck you open with my fingers… stretch you out… make you beg for my cock… make you squirt’’_

_My thighs were trembling now, my arms threatening to fail me. I wanted that so bad._

_His words make a gush of slick run from my hole and drip down my legs. Frank doesn’t even pause his actions as he starts to lick the trail of juice from my thigh, running his tongue around my stretched rim._

_‘’God you taste so good…’’ he moans._

_‘’Please Frankie… I need you’’ I plead, not sure what I’m asking for but begging anyway._

_‘’What do you need baby?...’’ he coos ‘’do you think you could take another?’’_

_I nod my head frantically. Frank runs his little finger around my hole, gathering slick before slipping it in next to the others._

_I let loose a loud , pushing back hard against his hand to get him moving again. His fingers brush teasingly over my prostate and my back arches harshly as I scream._

_‘’Yes Frank… yes… yes… yes… right there… please more’’_

_My hands were twisting hard in the sheets beneath me, the pleasure so intense it almost hurts, I felt so full, yet it’s not enough, I needed more._

_Frank growls behind me, hard cock sliding against the back of my thigh as he ruts against me._

_‘’Fuck yeah baby… look at you… so beautiful… so needy… just gagging for me… begging to be filled… you want more baby?... think you could take my whole fist?’’_

_The thought of his fist inside me sent violent tremors though my body. I’m nodding, pleading him to do it, not caring that I sound like a dirty whore. I just needed more, I’d take anything he gave me._

_‘’sshh baby… its ok… I’m gonna take care of you… gonna give you what you need’’ Frank whispers as he twists his fingers inside me, thumb slipping in with ease. The sounds of my wet hole squelching as he slowly rocks his hand into me, makes me clench tight around his fingers._

_When his knuckles slip past my tight stretched ring and settle down hard against my little bundle of nerves, I’m seeing stars, screaming Franks name over and over as I cum hard…_

I wake with a gasp. My hole clenching around phantom fingers as I come in white hot spurts between my stomach and mattress. Franks black hoodie is held tight in my hands, half buried under my body. My cum’s now soaking into the dark fabric, the pearly white cream a bright contrast against the black.

My face is burning, my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead as I come down from my high.

I was supposed to wear his hoodie today. We’d been texting all night and he’d made me promise to wear it again today.

What was I supposed to do? I rolled onto my side, cringing as the wet material stuck to my stomach. I peeled it off to inspect the damage. It was very obvious what had happened. I wouldn’t be able to hide the stains, plus I didn’t have time to wash it before school and I couldn’t leave it behind, my mum did all my washing, so I knew she’d find it. She had an uncanny ability to find things I wanted to keep hidden.

I swung my legs out of bed and headed to the bathroom, my cum was starting to dry on my stomach and it was leaving a horrible tight crusty feeling.

I needed a nice hot shower to soothe my sore muscles and rid myself of the smell of sex. Plus, I couldn’t exactly walk into school covered in cum, the Alphas would be able to smell it and I didn’t want to cause unnecessary trouble.

I was enjoying the feeling of the hot water running over my skin as I lathered up and started soaping my body, letting my fingers glide over my pale skin, eyes closing as I thought back to the insanely hot dream I had last night. I know it wasn’t real, that it was just some deep buried fantasy, but I swear I could still feel Franks fingers inside me. My cock started filling again, chubbing up as I reached back to touch my hole, I still felt loose, my heat wasn’t due till next week so I couldn’t blame it on that.

It must be Frank, being so close to him and now that we were courting, I guess my body was preparing for what was to come.

I finished my shower and roughly towelled myself dry, I was thinking that I might put a bit more effort into my appearance today. I wanted to impress Frank, I wanted him to be proud of me, be proud to have me on his arm and by his side.

Walking into my closest I chose my best pair of skinny jeans, the fabric was waxed, giving it a slight sheen that looked like leather, the fabric clung to my long legs, moulding to the curve of my ass, making it look full and round. I had to admit I looked good. Next I chose a tight long-sleeved black shirt, it made my arms look muscular, bigger than they actually were.

My hair was nearly dry now, so I ran my fingers through it a few times to tease some volume, with a quick flash of hair spray to hold it in place. I grabbed my eyeliner out of my draw and lined my lids I’m smoky blackness, smudging the line so it didn’t look too neat. A swipe of cherry lip balm and I was ready to go.

I eyed the hoodie on my bed, and with a curse stuffed in into the bottom of my bag, I’d have to deal with it later. Grabbing my leather jacket, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

Mikey and my mum were already sat at the breakfast counter chatting about something in hushed tones.

When I entered my mum looked up at me, eyeing my outfit and failing to hide her grin. ‘’So, Gerard… I heard that you’ve caught the interest of the new Alpha’’

I shot daggers at the back of Mikey’s head, I could see his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughs.

‘’I-err… well… I guess’’ I said, plopping down on my own stall and grabbing an apple.

‘’I’m so happy for you baby… I’ve heard great things about him’’ She said rubbing my arm. I looked up at this and frowned.

‘’What have you heard?’’ I questioned.

‘’Oh just… you know… he comes from a good family… wealthy… his father is a lawyer, mother is involved with a lot of charity work… he was a big deal at his old school… top of his classes… hot’’ She winked at me, like actually winked. ‘’Don’t forget to use protection’’

‘’MUM!’’ I shrieked, my face burning.

Mikey burst out laughing next to me, choking on his toast, good the little dick deserves it.

Her words were a tad disturbing, but I was glad I had her approval. Family approval meant a lot during courting.

Finishing my apple, I grabbed my bag off the counter and pulled Mikey with me towards the door. ‘’Come on you little shit’’ I hissed.

‘’Ahhh Gee watch the jacket’’ he moaned. ‘’You know you would have had to tell mum sooner or later… I just gave a little nudge’’

I huffed out as the door closed behind us and let him go, striding down the path. Mikey jogged to catch up to me and jumped on my back, he wasn’t heavy, but he was bony. I was tempted to drop him on his ass, but I guess he did save me the embarrassment of having to tell mum about Frank myself. Still it was very tempting. ‘’I should just drop you on your ass you know’’ I said as I started walking again, hanging on to my new passenger.

‘’Yeah, I know, but you love me, so you won’t… I was just trying to help you know…’’ he said kissing my cheek. ‘’I’m glad you have Frank, I can see he makes you happy… that’s all I’ve ever wanted… you deserve to be happy Gee’’ I stopped and gently let Mikey down and then pulled him into a swift tight hug. ‘’Thanks bud’’ I whispered into his neck.

We walked the rest of the way to school, pushing and messing about with each other. This was great, I was so happy.

My happiness expanded tenfold when we reached the school gates and I saw Frank sitting on the wall swinging his legs. He looked up as we approached, and I nearly melted with the look he gave me. He jumped off the wall running straight at us and flinging himself into my arms, clinging to me tightly and pulling my mouth down to his.

It had only been 12 hours, but I already craved him, I needed him like I needed oxygen. My tongue slipped out to lick over his bottom lip, teasing his lip ring and pulling the plump flesh into my mouth and sucking hard. He moaned, opening his mouth for me, giving as good as he got.

When we’d had our fill, I lowered his legs to the floor, he smiled at me, rubbing his nose against mine as he sucked in a shaky breath.

‘’God you look so beautiful… and taste like cherry… mmm… I just couldn’t help myself’’ he said taking a step back.

‘’You don’t hear me complaining’’ I said back, biting my lip.

He tilted his head to the side, taking a big sniff. ‘’What’s that smell?’’ he asked.

I frowned, confused by his question. I took a little sniff myself, but I couldn’t smell anything except me and Frank. He took another step back and looked down at my chest, studying my leather jacket. ‘’You’re not wearing my hoodie’’ he said, he looked sad, upset even.

I coughed into my fist and shrugged. ‘’I- uhh… it needs a wash… I’m sorry’’

‘’Why?’’ he asked. ‘’It was clean on yesterday’’

I felt my face heat up, I knew I must look like a bright red tomato.

‘’Gee… what happened?

I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. ‘’Well… I just had a little accident…’’

‘’Gee where’s the hoodie now?’’ he asked stepping closer.

‘’In my bag’’ I mumbled, barely above a whisper.

‘’Give it to me… Now’’ he said, his voice was dripping with authority, my Omega instincts demanding that I listen to my Alpha.

I slid the bag off my shoulder and slowly unzipped it. I pulled the hoodie out and held it out silently, refusing to look up.

I heard him gasp and then the material was yanked out of my hand, I looked up to see Frank burry his face into the fabric, drawing in the scent of my release.

‘’Fuck Gee… you… you… came all over my hoodie… that’s what I could smell’’ he groaned.

I could only nod, I didn’t trust my voice not to squeak.

‘’that’s so hot…’’ he spun then clutching his hoodie to his chest and dragging me inside, I had no idea what he was doing as he kept scanning the halls. He pulled me over to the side off the hallway and pushed me into a disabled toilet, looking the door behind him.

He surged at me then, pushing me up against the wall and attacking my mouth, grinding up against me. I didn’t even have a chance to react before he dropped hard down on his knees and started fumbling with my zipper, tugging my tight jeans and boxers down with a swift tug.

‘’I need to taste you…’’ he said, nosing at the base of my cock and running his hands up and down my thighs.

I couldn’t speak, I could only watch is fascination as he wrapped his hand around my cock and swallowed me down in one quick movement.

My head thunked back against the wall as I yelped. My hands came up to tangle into his short hair and I struggled to keep my hips from thrusting into his hot wet heat.

He was moaning now, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, it was like nothing I’d ever felt before, heat coiled in my stomach and spread out making my limbs turn to jelly.

I kept saying his name, begging him to make me cum. I wanted this to last forever but I was so desperate to cum and I knew it wouldn’t take long. He kept running his tongue up the underside of my cock with each upstroke, playing with the head and digging his tongue into my slit. He removed his hand from my cock and held onto my hips, pulling me forward and getting me to thrust into his mouth. I looked down at him then, his lips were pulled tight around me, shiny and wet and oh so red.

He was looking up through his lashes staring at me and I snapped my hips forward. The action made his gag slightly and moan. I stopped my movements, not wanting to hurt him, but he wasn’t having any of it. He pulled off with a loud pop. ‘’Fuck my mouth please Gee… make me gag… use me’’

Holy fuck, the way he sounded, voice hoarse and spit dribbling down his chin. The sight alone was enough to bring me close to the edge. He opened his mouth, tongue handing out, waiting for me to make the next move.

I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him back onto my cock. ‘’Fuck Frank, you’re gonna kill me’’

I started slow at first, not quite thrusting all the way in, letting him get used to my length. When he didn’t protest, I quickened my pace, hitting the back of his throat and hearing him gag, tears started rolling down his cheeks, but I didn’t stop, he wouldn’t let me. He grasped my hips tight and pulled me into him harder. His moans vibrated through my cock straight to my balls. I was so close. ‘’Frank I’m gonna cum’’ I warned.

He didn’t stop though, just pushed his head all the way down, taking me deep down his throat and burying his nose in my pubes. When he swallowed around me, I came hard and fast. He took everything I gave, greedily milking every last drop from me. I pulled back with a wince, my cock over sensitive and twitching in the air.

My legs gave out then and I sank to the floor, watching as Frank worked his huge cock fast and hard, coming seconds later all over the floor between my legs and screaming my name ‘’Gerard… Fuck!’’

I giggled as Frank sat back on his feet looking fucked out and gorgeous.

‘’I wasn’t expecting that when I came to school this morning…’’ I said and Frank chuckled at my statement, wiping the tears from his face.

‘’Neither was I to be honest… I was planning something a bit more… special… for our first time together… but fuck… when I saw what you did to my hoodie… my control snapped… you make me lose all sense… I just can stop myself when I’m with you…’’ he said, as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

He rose to his feet and helped me stand, kissing my nose as he zipped me up and straightened my jacket.

‘’I’m keeping the hoodie by the way…’’ he drawled. Picking it up from the floor, folding it and slipping it into his bag. I nodded, I wasn’t going to deny him anything.

He didn’t zip it up though, just looked into it, thinking hard. He reached his hand in then and pulled out a little black box. He was shaking violently as he turned to me.

He was worrying me, I’d never seen him so nervous before. ‘’Frank?... what’s wrong?’’

He shook his head but didn’t answer, just pulled in a breath, collecting himself.

He looked straight into my eyes and then slowly lowered himself down onto one knee.


	7. My promise to you.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Frank was on his knee in front of me, holding a small black velvet box. ‘’F-Frank… what are you doing?’’ My eyes were wide. Was he really doing what I thought he was?

I watched Frank swallow a couple of times and then he was speaking, his voice calm and clear, and certain.

‘’I know we’ve only known each other for a day… but that doesn’t mean anything to me… I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that I was going to make you mine… I know I said this all yesterday… but in my pack we have a tradition… when an Alpha chooses a mate and that Omega chooses him back… he gives his intended a gift… a token to show the whole world exactly who he belonged to… I was going to wait a bit longer before I did this… but I just couldn’t… I want everyone to know that I’m yours and that you are mine… we’re meant for each other… I can feel it deep in my soul… I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I want to grow old with you… provide for you… build you the nest of your dreams… and hopefully one day… fill that nest with babies… I want to watch you grow round with my pups… god you’d look so beautiful…’’

I was crying now, silent tears running down my face as I listened to his amazing intimate words, but he wasn’t finished yet.

‘’… so, I guess what I’m trying to say is… Gerard Arthur Way… I love you… so much… will you face the trials with me and become my mate?’’

My hands came up to my mouth as I tried to contain my sobs. ‘’Yes Frank… yes… of course I’ll be your mate’’

He jumped up then, pulling a gorgeous platinum ring from the box and slipping it onto my finger. I looked down at it in awe, noticing the small infinity symbols carved around the edge of the ring, interspersed with little black diamonds. There weren’t words to describe how I felt at this moment, Happy didn’t even cut it.

I pulled Frank in for a kiss then and it wasn’t frantic or frenzied like our other kisses, this one was slow, gentle, tender. Filled with passion and love. Filled with soul, I poured all my love into this kiss.

I pulled back to look into his sparkling eyes, the were glowing red. So beautiful.

‘’I love you Frank, more than my words could ever describe, and this is my promise to you... my life if yours, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I will serve and care for you, I will do everything I can do make you happy… I’ll give you as many babies as you want… I’ll do anything you want… as long as you are by my side…’’

He was crying now too, shaking his head. ‘’what the hell did I do to deserve you...?’’ he asked.

‘’I’m feeling the exact same way’’ I answered.

\-------

We couldn’t keep our hands off each other for the rest of the day, he was only in two of my classes, so I was miserable while I waited for the others to finish. He was constantly touching me whenever we were together, either holding my hand, playing with my hair, wrapping his hands around my waist, kissing me every few minutes and scenting me. I loved it, I preened at his attention, feeling so loved and special.

Our friends were so happy for us, we received congratulations and hugs and well wishes. Promises, for triple dates. Frank didn’t even take a swing at Pete when he kissed my cheek and congratulated me on my news. A few Omegas made some snide comments about me either being knocked up or only with Frank for his money. But I paid them no mind. I wasn’t going to let anyone ruin this day for me.

Frank had to go straight home after school, so I was left to wonder home with Mikey, Ray and Bob. It was band practice day, and I was desperate to show them the new song I had written.

Me and Mikey were lucky to have such a chill mum, she had let us set up a practice space in the garage at the beginning of the school year. She even listened to us perform sometimes.

Mikey led the others through the side entrance while I grabbed some snacks and soda. I was so thankful it was Friday, Frank was taking me to the movies tomorrow night, and I wanted to go shopping and stock up for my heat next week.

I was nervous about my heat, they were usually quite mild, but I had heard stories about courting Omegas that went through stronger and more intense heats, I contemplated getting a few toys, but I didn’t want to take anything away from mine and Franks first time. I would have to make do with what I had, I did need lube though and lots of it.

I shuffled through the kitchen, arms loaded with food and drinks and went to join the others. They were chatting happily amongst themselves and strumming nonsense on their guitars. I pulled my notebook from my bag and went to join them.

‘’Hey guys… could you listen for a second?’’ I asked.

‘’Yeah sure’’ Ray said. ‘’What’s up?’’

‘’I’ve been working on something new and I wanted to know what you guys thought before I go any further with it.’’ I said, opening my book to the right page.

Bob wondered over as well, twirling his drumstick between his fingers. ‘’Yeah come on, let’s hear it’’ he chimed in.

I explained the general theme of the song and apologised to Mikey for the inspiration. I started to read the parts I had written.

‘’This is what I’ve got for the opening verse’’ I started to read aloud.

_Well when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

They nodded along, Bob tapping out a beat on his knees.

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_  
So take your gloves and get out_

_  
Better get out_

_  
While you can_

‘’and this is what I’ve got for the chorus’’ I said, then continued, more singing then reading now.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_I don’t love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

I trailed off and looked up at the others. ‘’Well what do you think?’’

‘’I love it’’ Mikey said. ‘’It works, you know?’’

‘’Yeah’’ Bob said. ‘’I like that’s it’s a bit slower, we can get more depth to the sound’’

‘’Mhm’’ Ray joined in. ‘’We might even benefit from adding a second guitar… know anyone who plays guitar’’ Ray said looking at me.

‘’Umm no. Not that I can think of.’’ I said shaking my head.

Ray looked shocked then. ‘’You do know Frank plays guitar, right?’’

I was surprised to say the least, Frank had never mentioned that he played. I was a little bit hurt.

‘’Oh… maybe he forgot to say…’’ I whispered.

I plastered my face with a fake smile. ‘’Never mind… what do you guys want to practice today?’’

We discussed different songs for a while, debating about which ones needed the most work and settled on ‘I’m not okay’

We played and tweaked the song over the next few hours until my mum called us in for dinner.

Me and Mikey waved goodbye to Bob and Ray. I was still feeling a little bit down over what Ray had said. Maybe Frank had just forgotten to mention it. I didn’t recall seeing him play anything yesterday during music.

I tried to let it go, he was my Alpha now and it wasn’t my place to question him, I trusted Frank. He would tell me when he was ready to.

It was my turn to clear away the table and wash the dishes and instead of mum going through to the sitting room she came and started helping to dry up. This was the code for ‘I want to talk’

‘’What’s up mum?’’ I asked, wanting to get this out of the way with as soon as possible.

‘’Just wanted to talk about you and Frank’’ she replied as I handed her another plate.

‘’Ahh mum can we please not…’’ I pleaded.

‘’It’s not bad I swear… I just noticed your new ring… it looks very expensive…’’ she said, motioning towards my hand.

I looked down at the ring, feeling my heart swell with love. ‘’Umm yeah, he gave it to me this morning… he… he officially asked me to be his mate…’’

My mum turned to look at me then ‘’Are you ready for that?’’ she asked.

I nodded my reply.

‘’I know I’m not the best role model when it comes to mating, but I did love you father… well I still do… and that will never change… but sometimes things go wrong… and regardless of how much you love someone… sometimes you just don’t work well together…’’

She looked sad, I knew my parents split had hit both of them hard. They still loved each other deeply, but their families didn’t get along and that had ultimately forced them to part ways. They were still mated in the basic sense of the word, but they never went through the Trials.

They ended up eloping and at first, they were ridiculed for their less than perfect bond, but over time people forgot about it and moved on. Shame that their families couldn’t do the same. I didn’t see much of my grandparent from either side. The only one I had been close too was my mum’s mother. She had always encouraged my art, and my singing. It hit me hard when she died. She was my inspiration for Helena.

In the end though my parents would always be mated until one of them died. But they were happier now, no more fights no more bickering.

They were able to parent us now without letting their issues get in the way. I was glad they were happy, even though I knew they were both lonely.

‘’I don’t doubt that you love Frank or that he loves you, I just want you to be prepared for the future. People argue all the time and just because you’re an Omega that doesn’t give anyone the right to tell you what to do or how to behave. Stay true to yourself and I’m sure you will both be happy for a really long time’’

I dried my hands off on the towel and pulled my mum close. ‘’Thank you’’

‘’Now’’ she said in a much cheerier voice. ‘’We need to talk about your heat next week… and have you and Frank set a date for the Trials yet?’’

I didn’t particularly want to discuss the details of my heat with my mum, but I knew she meant well and only wanted to help.

‘’We haven’t set a date yet… we wanted to meet each other’s family first, since both of you would need to pass judgement. Do you think dad would be able to come over for dinner so he could meet Frank?’’ I asked.

My mum flinched a little but composed herself quickly. I felt awful for putting her in this position, but it needed to be done if me and Frank were going to pass the first Trial.

‘’Yeah of course sweetie… just let me know when and I’ll cook something special’’ she said. God, I loved my mum she was the best.

‘’As for your heat…’’ she continued. Uggh here it comes I thought. ‘’Have you and Frank discussed this yet? Is he going to help you through it this time…? I know heats can be a little tough when courting… I don’t want you to struggle…’’

‘’Actually, I haven’t told him I’m due on next week. I don’t want our first time to be rushed and sloppy and there’s a good chance I won’t remember most of it.’’ I felt a little bad for not telling Frank, but it wasn’t the easiest thing to being up in general conversation.

_So, Frank… what did you have for dinner last night?... Seen any good movies lately?... And oh yeah, I’m due on next week and will likely be delirious and out of my mind with lust, so can you please avoid me at all costs, so I don’t force myself on you?_

Yeah, no chance, during heats I didn’t have the best brain to mouth filter. I remember Mikey telling me about some of the things he’d heard me shouting. He couldn’t look me in the eye for days after.

Heat and virginity aside, I had some pretty dark fantasies. I didn’t want Frank to find out and hate me for them. My dream the other night was quite tame compared to some of the things I thought about. I would never live down the shame.

‘’Honey, you do realise Frank is going to be able to smell it on you days before it even starts?’’ she said. ‘’You can’t stay home the whole week, two days is more than enough’’

‘’…but…but mum!’’ I pleaded.

‘’No buts Mr… well you know what I mean’’ she sniggered.

I.WAS. MORTIFIED!

‘’aww hell no… I’m not listening to this...’’ I said fleeing to the safety of my room.


	8. Let me be your fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one who's still reading this.  
you are all amazing and your kind word never fail to amaze me.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies : )

I flung myself down on my bed, trying my hardest not to throw up at the thought of my mum making anal jokes. My phone chimed from the bedside table and I rolled over to checks who it was.

**Frankie: Hey baby, how was practice? xxx**

Warmth blossomed in my chest, I’d missed Frank this evening. But I would see him tomorrow, so it wasn’t entirely awful.

**Me: Yeah it was good thanks, we’re close to finishing a song. But Ray thinks it needs something more. Like maybe another instrument. Xoxo**

I wondered if I was being completely obvious, I’d giving Frank the perfect opportunity to tell me that he played guitar. I pulled my shirt and jeans off while I awaited Franks reply. My thoughts drifted back to this morning and the amazing blowjob Frank gave me. He’d seem to like it when he gagged, encouraged it even. Maybe that was one of Franks kinks.

I was tempted to ask him about it. If he had kinks of his own then maybe. I could tell him some of mine, well the softer ones at least.

My phone chimed again, startling me out of my daydream, I hadn’t even realised that I had gotten hard. I was already leaking pre-cum, and the soft rasp of my boxers over the head of my cock sent delicious chills running straight to my balls.

I gave my cock a quick squeeze as I opened my phone.

**Frankie: Hmmm well I’m not sure what song you’ve been working on so I wouldn’t be able to say either way. I’m sure you guys will work it out though, your music is amazing. xxx**

It wasn’t exactly the response I was hoping for but he neither admitted nor said that he didn’t play the guitar, so at least he didn’t lie about it.

**Frankie: I can’t stop thinking about you… my mum kept asking why I was blushing so much, how was I supposed to tell her that I had my mates gorgeous cock in my mouth this morning ; ) xxx**

Now it was my turn to blush, this was almost like sexting. I had heard others talking about how they sent dirty pictures and messages to their mates. I wasn’t sure if I was brave enough to send pictures but maybe I could get on board with some flirty texting.

**Me: Oh really? What have you been thinking about? I swear I can still feel your lips wrapped around me xoxo**

My palms were sweating when I hit send, my erection hadn’t flagged though. I was excited about this, my thought already going to what kinks I was going to tell Frank about. His message came through almost imminently and I had to hold in a laugh at his eagerness.

**Frankie: God baby you can’t say things like that and expect me to be able to function. Just reading that has made me rock hard. This morning was so hot, I loved how you used my mouth to get off… gagging me on your nice big cock. I was thinking about how much I want to bend you over and eat you out till you’re all wet and open, begging for me to pull you up with my fat cock. xxx**

Jesus Christ, my cock had started to throb just reading that, I worked my spare hand under the blanket and gave my cock a hard squeeze. I didn’t want to cum yet but hearing what he wanted had brought me close to the edge.

I was feeling a bit brave now and decide to test the waters.

**Me: Jesus Frankie, that is so hot, like you wouldn’t believe. What else would you do to me. Xoxo**

I was so turned on I couldn’t think straight, I started slowly stroking my cock, gathering the pre-cum and using it to ease the slide of my hand. I felt wetness between my leg, I may even slip a finger or two inside, just to feel the stretch.

My phone pinged then before I could reach down, I snapped it up quickly, dying to know what he’d said.

**Frankie: So many things baby, so many hot, dirty things. But I want you to tell me one of your fantasies… tell me what you want me to do to you. I’m so hard for you baby, I’m stroking myself thinking about you. Xxx**

Shit, that was hot. I quickly stroked myself a few times teasing the tip of my cock before I started typing.

**Me:** **I don’t know baby, it’s embarrassing, I don’t want you to think I’m weird or something xoxo**

**Frankie: I would never think that baby, I would do anything for you. I want you to be happy, and you never know, I might just like it. ; ) xxx**

Frank did have a point, he might like what I say. But which one should I choose? Something kinky but not too hardcore. Not to extreme. But enough to get Frank worked up. I hesitated for a moment before Frank messaged me again.

**Frankie: You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’ll never force you to do anything. I just want you to be happy xxx**

I didn’t want Frank to feel bad. I wanted to please him, he’s my Alpha. My life now exists to please him. So, before I could chicken out I let it all out, my fingers flying over the keys. I want to make my Alpha proud.

**Me: God Frank I do want to tell you, there’s so much I want to do with you. I want everything with you. Shit right now all I can thing about is you being deep inside me… xoxo**

I started typing out my fantasy but before I could send it my phone rang. Franks name flashing on the home screen, I swallow thickly before accepting the call.

‘‘Hello?’’ I squeaked.

‘’Baby fuck… please tell me… something… anything… I need to hear your voice’’ Frank groaned through the phone.

‘’Jesus… Frank… yeah I-I… god I want you so much… I think about all the things you could do to me… like today during English I kept fantasising about you… sat on a chair, dressed… shirt… tight jeans… umm a tie…’’

‘’Yeah baby keep going…’’ I could hear the wet sounds of skin skidding against skin, he was getting off to this.

‘’I think about how hot you’d look, think about you stripping me, so I’m completely naked, think about you pulling me into your lap so I’m straddling you… god fuck’’ I moan as my hand starts stroking my cock faster. I wedge the phone between my shoulder and ear, and run my fingers down over my chest, stroking my nipples and giving them hard twists and pinches. It feels amazing, little pin pricks of sensation making me giddy and sensitive. I drop my cock to cradle my balls, caressing each in turn and pulling on the skin. I return my hand to my cock, my orgasm fast approaching.

‘’Yeah that’s it Gee… touch yourself for me’’ Frank half moans half whispers.

‘’Mmmm fuck Frank… I want you to take off your tie… loop it around my neck and tie the ends to my wrists behind my back… Mmmm… I want you to pull your hard cock out and thrust it deep into me… making me ride you… with each movement pulling my arms and making the tie choke me… make me gasp for you… Ohh fuck…’’ Once I started talking I just couldn’t stop. I’m so close to coming right now, I feel strung out, teetering on the edge, just waiting to fall over.

‘’Fuck baby… yes… ride my cock… gonna fill you up so good… mark-up that pretty neck… pull your wrists down so you can’t breathe… can only feel me… gonna fuck you so hard you see stars… fuck baby I’m gonna cum… cum with me…fuck Gerard…’’

That’s all I need and I’m spilling hot cum over my knuckles, my back arching and pleasure sparks my nerve endings. Mouth open in a silent scream as I twitch and ride my high. I can hear Franks deep growls as he cums on the other end of the line, the sounds making my cock spurt a final dribble of cum before I collapse back on the bed, utterly spent.

The phone had slipped out of my hand when my orgasm had hit. If phone sex was this amazing, I could only imagine what the real thing would be like with Frank.

I was utterly exhausted, and I could faintly hear Franks heavy breathing. I let out a small chuckle then and picked the phone back up.

Frank cleared his throat then and I sobered up quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed of what I said.

‘’I umm, sorry Frank that was a bit over the top… I’d understand like… if you were weirded out…’’ I was rambling but I couldn’t stand the silence and needed to say something, anything to get my mind off of what I just did.

‘’No Gee. Don’t you dare feel embarrassed… that was so hot… if this is the kind of thing you’re willing to tell me… I can’t only imagine the things you’re too afraid to say… please don’t be ashamed. I love you. I love every dirty kinky part of you. I so want to do that with you properly. I could see you all tied up and at my mercy. You’d look so pretty with my tie around your beautiful neck.’’ Franks voice was calm but firm when he cut me off. It dripped with authority, not to be questioned and even though Frank couldn’t see it I needed anyway.

‘’remember this goes both ways’’ he continued. ‘’ We need to tell each other everything… and yes there maybe things I like that you don’t and vice versa but that will never change how I feel about you. It’s something we’ll discuss as and when it comes along… so promise me you won’t hide things from me in case you think I won’t like it… I can’t give you what you need if you don’t tell me… Ok baby?’’

I nodded again ‘’Yeah… yeah ok… I promise…’’

‘’that’s my good boy… always so good for me… and just so you know that fantasy will happen sooner or later…’’ Frank was purring now and if I hadn’t already orgasmed, I would be just from his seductive voice.

‘’I trust you… you’ll take good care of me…’’ I replied.

‘’I’ll always take care of you… and perhaps tomorrow you could tell me how you had your little accident with my hoddie… not that I’m complaining, I’m holding it now… I can smell you on it… it makes my mouth water…’’ my face burned then. But for once it wasn’t from shame or embarrassment. It was from excitement.

‘’Frank you’re so naughty. Did you smell it while I was talking… while you were jerking off for me?’’ I was feeling bold, the power getting to my head. ‘’did you taste it?’’

‘’Gee you have such a dirty mouth… I love it… and to answer your question… yes I was sucking on your cum while I listened to you…’’ Frank didn’t seem to have any problems talking about sex or his naughty thoughts.

‘’God Frank you’re such a bad boy…’’ I whispered in awe.

‘’That I am sweetheart, that I am… now Mr its getting late and you need your sleep… we have a big day planned tomorrow.’’ He said, straight to business.

‘’Yes sir…’’ I replied without even thinking.

‘’Sir..?’’ Frank questioned, amusement in his voice’’

‘’Well… I… I mean’’ My voice cracked, and I didn’t know what to say. I was only joking when I said it, but I couldn’t bring myself to apologise or take back the words.

‘’No… I like it… perhaps we could explore this some time?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ I said shakily. ‘’Goodnight Frankie’’

‘’Goodnight’’ he replied ‘’Love you baby’’

‘’Love you more’’

‘’Love you most’’ he countered

‘’Not possible…’’ I said, before hanging up.

I placed the phone back on the nightstand, plugging in the charger. I used my shirt to wipe off my cum as best I could, deciding to have a shower in the morning as I was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to get up and take one now. So much had happened in the last few days, my brain hadn’t even begun to process it all.

I went from being lonely and scared, constantly ridiculed and verbally abused. Alphas sexually harassing me at every opportunity, to meeting the most amazing and beautiful man ever and becoming his mate, he’d flipped my world upside down, made me feel things I never though I would, gave me confidence in myself, to voice my opinions and wants. I may still have a long way to go but I wasn’t doing it alone. I would have Frank by my side every step of the way.

Turning off the light, I felt myself drifting off to thoughts of Frank. I smiled the whole time.


	9. I would do it all again

I spent the next morning pampering and preening myself. I wanted Frank to be proud of me, wanted him to be proud to have me on his arm. I took an extra long time in the shower, washing and exfoliating myself, using sweet coconut shampoo in my hair and mango body wash.

I was giddy with excitement, I roughly dried myself and tied the towel around my hips. Sauntering to my room with a little swing in my step, I gathered up my matching mango body butter. Making sure to liberally apply it all over my body. I wanted to be as silky soft as possible.

I chose a tight pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a sleeveless back top with wide arm holes. It was still hot outside, so I didn’t bother with a jacket. I lined my eyes quickly with some black eyeliner, smudging it to give a nice smoky effect. I quickly slipped into my mums room to use her hair dryer. Eyeing my appearance in the tall mirror, I noticed the sparkle in my eyes and the glow to my skin.

I looked good. Is this what happy looked like?

I gathered the rest of my things and my black biker boots and made my way downstairs.

Mikey and my mum were sitting on the couch watching some re-run that I couldn’t place, I lent down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

‘’Morning honey… what time are you meeting Frank?’’ she asked.

‘’Franks picking me up in 15 minutes…’’ I replied, nerves were starting to creep in, I couldn’t tell if I was more nervous or excited perhaps 60/40 although I’m not sure which way it went.

‘’I’ve left some money on the counter in the kitchen… I want you to have everything you need for your heat next week’’ she gestured with a wave to the kitchen.

‘’Umm I actually have a question… for both of you…’’ I bit my bottom lip, I’d been thinking about this for some time now, but it wasn’t exactly something I wanted to talk about either.

They both looked at me then, expectant eyes. I wondered over to perch on the arm of the chair. Twiddling my thumbs as I gathered my courage.

‘’You’re both Omegas… obviously… when you guys… uhh… I mean when you had your fist heat with your… umm… Alphas… did you guys… uhh go all the… way… fuck!.. or umm did you wait?’’ I was blushing furiously.

Surprisingly, Mikey was the first one to speak up. ‘’Me and Ray waited till the Claim’’ he said, not elaborating or expanding on it any further.

My mum on the other hand wasn’t so forthcoming with her answer. She was playing with a loose thread on the arm of the couch.

‘’Mum?’’ I questioned.

She looked a bit apprehensive, but finally spoke, thought it was barely above a whisper. ‘’Me and your father… we had planned to wait… wanted to wait for the Claim… but as you know… our families didn’t exactly get on… understatement… yes I know… but we tried. For months we tried, to change their minds… but they wouldn’t budge.’’ She sighed then, and I felt bad. I didn’t mean to drag up all these painful memories.

My mum set her cup down on the coffee table and turned to face me, face full of determination. ‘’When they refused their permission for the First Trial, we left… we thought we could run away… somewhere where no one knew us… do the Trails without them… but… my heat came early… we were staying in so dingy motel… somewhere… I can’t remember where… and even though we tried… we ended up… giving in…’’ A small smile spread across her face ‘’ That was the night I got pregnant with you Gerard’’

I was shocked, I never knew this. Not any of it.

‘’it was only a week later that your dad noticed something had changed… I hadn’t had the whole… pregnancy and babies talk with your Gran yet… so I didn’t know what to look out for… your dad could smell it though… we tried to push on for a while… but it was hard… we didn’t have much money… and it was about a week before I was due… that we decided… we had to come back…’’ she sniffed then, I thought she was going to start crying, but my mum was a trooper, and ploughed thought despite her pain. ‘’Your Grandpa was furious… we had been gone for nearly 9 months… without a word… we were both 18 so there wasn’t exactly anything he could do… police wise… your Gran was great though, she helped me get ready… I hadn’t had a chance to build a nest yet… and it was taking a big toll on my and my body… your fathers parents… now that’s a different story… I won’t go into what they did… but I will tell you this…’’

She got up then and came to kneel down in front of me, holding my hands. I hadn’t realised I was crying, but I didn’t wipe them away, I hurt for my mum, and my dad, and all the pain they went through. ‘’Gerard… there wasn’t a single moment… from when I realised that I was carrying you to this day… that I have ever… ever regretted what happened… it may have been hard… but god look at you… I’m so proud of everything you’ve become… you’re strong, handsome.. and so talented… Frank is so god damn lucky to have you… anyone would be… you’re my baby boy…’’

‘’you both are…’’ she added looking at Mikey. ‘’I can honestly say, it has been the two single greatest things I have ever done… having you two… I would do it all again… whatever you chose Gerard… I will support you… I’m hoping that you and Frank will be able to enjoy all that life has to offer before you settle down and have babies… but if you chose to have a baby next week… I’d still support you in any way that I could… you know your own mind honey… and I trust you to make the best decision for your life…’’

When she finished I pulled her into a tight hug, my mum really was the strongest person I knew. Mikey joined us, wrapping his arms around both of us and holding tight.

I felt raw, but also elated. Knowing everything she’d been through and seeing how she was still standing and taking on the world. I didn’t know if I would be able to do what she had done if I had been in her position. Hopefully ill never have to know, my parents were great, and I’d only heard good things about Franks, so I wasn’t overly worried.

A knock sounded on the door, and I reluctantly pulled away, swiping my hands over my cheeks to wipe the tear and eyeliner tracks away.

When I pulled the door open, Franks smile fell from his face, a look of worry and concern replacing it.

‘’Baby… what’s wrong..?’’ he cooed, gathering me in his arms

‘’Nothing I promise… just had a family moment…’’ I replied. He didn’t look convinced but let the subject drop.

''You look stunning baby. I like this shirt...'' he said, threading his fingers through the large holes under my arms. ''wow... fuck Gee you're skin is so soft''

My mum came up behind us then, all evidence of that painful talk washed away, Frank pulled back, untangling himself from me as he turned to my mother. ‘’You must be Frank…’’ she said, her voice now bright and cheery.

I turned and smiled at my mum ‘’Yes mum this is my Frank…’’ I realised what I said and felt heat take my face. Frank smirked at me clearly happy with what I said. ‘’and Frank this is my mother Donna’’

My mum held her hand out ‘’Its such a pleasure to meet you Franks…’’ She said. I expected Frank to just shake her hand, but he floored my when he grasped her hand and placed a gentle chaste kiss on the back of her hand, dialling up the charm.

‘’The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Way. You have an absolutely amazing son… I’m glad to finally meet you…’’ My mum beamed at him.

‘’Well Gerard… you certainly picked a good one there… come in please’’ she gestured, moving back from the door to allow Frank entry. I was still stuck in place, mouth hanging open, wondering what the hell I had just seem. I knew Frank was smooth and charming but damn, that shouldn’t have turned me on. I quickly blamed it on my upcoming heat and excused myself to the bathroom while I went to fix my face.

I splashed some cold water on my face and fixed my eyes. Taking a few moments to pull myself together. When I returned to the living room, Frank was sat with my mum and Mikey, talking animatedly about something or another. I wasn’t listening, all I could do was watch Frank, watch the way he gestured with his hands while he talked, throwing his head back and laughing, low and rich when my mother made a funny comment. Mikey just sat watching the exchange, adding the odd comment here and there, he looked up at me and I could see the smile in his eyes, he was happy for me.

I walked over to the back of the couch and dropped a kiss on my mothers head, she looked up at me, and caressed my cheek. ‘’Thank you…’’ I said. ‘’For everything’’ I didn’t need to explain what I meant, she knew.

‘’Anytime honey… now you two… have a good time… and Frank… keep my baby safe…’’ she said.

Frank looked up at me then. ‘’I’d protect him with my life’’

My mum nodded ‘’I know you will…’’ She got up off the couch then and started gathering the dirty cups to take to the kitchen.

I quickly asked Mikey if he needed anything while we were out, and when he shook his head, I gathered Franks hand and led him out the from door.

\----------

Me and Frank had an amazing day together, we went to the mall. Popping into all kinds of different stores, Frank insisted on buying me anything I had my eye on, I felt extremely guilty, I wasn’t used to someone buying me anything I wanted. We looked at CD’s, clothes and art supplies, he bought me all the new albums from my favourite bands, a load of really high-quality sketch books, pencils, paints and brushes. I modelled a load of different shirts and jeans that he picked out for me, we even had a cheeky make-out session in the changing rooms. It got hot and heavy fast, we were only forced to stop when a stern looking sale assistant knocked on the cubicle door and lectured us about public indecency.

We quickly made our purchases and ran out of the store laughing and giggling like little kids. It was perfect. Frank led me to a nice little café, pulling out my chair for me, asking me to wait while he took out bags back to the car.

While he was gone I took some time to people watch, since I’d met Frank I noticed couples more, a lady who was pregnant and so close to bursting walked past, holding the hand of a little girl with bouncing blond curls.

I let my mind wonder, thinking about what mine and Franks babies would look like, would they be tall like me or short like Frank, would they have my dark hair or Franks chocolate locks. My hand absentmindedly rubbed my flat stomach, picturing it swollen and round with Franks pups. I could picture Frank on his knees in front of me, massaging me sore feet while kissing the stretched skin on my tummy, mummering thoughts and promises to the little life growing inside me.

I longed for that so badly, being this close to my heat, my nesting instincts were off the chart.

Across the mall from me was a baby clothes store, I could see little dresses and onesies hanging up, in all the colours of the rainbow. Would Frank want a boy or girl? Would he teach them to ride a bike or swim. I pictured our little family, out for the day at the beach, me sitting with our young daughter, under the shade of an umbrella, making sandcastles and playing Princess. I could almost hear the squeals of laughter as Frank chased our older son, splashing together in the sea, without a care in the world.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Franks return, he startled me with a kiss, but I quickly reciprocated.

‘’What were you thinking about?’’ he asked as he sat down, pulling out a menu.

I felt my face flush, how was I supposed to tell him I was thinking about babies already. ‘’I-I umm… nothing…’’ I stammered.

Frank cocked his head to the side then and shuffled his chair, so it was closer to me, resting his arms on the table, he leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear ‘’Yes you were… you looked so happy and peaceful… I wanted to know what made you look that way…’’

I lent into him and his lips gently brushed my ear. I felt a shiver run though me, it never failed to amaze me how much of an effect Frank had on me. I felt compelled to answer him, I could never refuse him when he looked at me like that.

‘’well… and don’t be mad ok… it was just a thought… but I was thinking about… umm… god this is so dumb…’’ I couldn’t look at Frank, I just buried my head in his shoulder and continued talking.

‘’I was thinking about what our life would be like… after the Trails… I was thinking about what our… babies… would look like… I was thinking about how much of an amazing father you would be… and how proud I’d be to carry your pups’’

Franks breathing had increased while I was talking, he was now griping the edge if the table hard, his knuckles turning white, I felt a moment of panic, thinking that I’d somehow made him angry. But he surprised me yet again when he nuzzled into my shoulder and started licking at my pulse point.

‘’God baby… you smell amazing... like ripe mango's... but fuck...you can’t say things like that and not expect me to take you over this table right now… I think about that too… all the time… think about how beautiful you’ll look… watching you give birth to our child, watching you care for them… nurture them… you’d be such an amazing mother… I honestly can’t wait for the day when I get to fill you up…’’

‘’Jesus Frank’’ I whispered. My cock was throbbing but ignored it as I built the courage to say what I had to next.

‘’Speaking of filling me up…’’ Frank chuckled at this and pulled back to look at me, wiggling his eyebrows, it was ridiculous and over the top and shouldn’t have been sexy at all but coming from him, everything was.

‘’Ummm… my heat is due next week… and I wanted to know your thoughts on it… like… are you going to help me, or did you want to wait for the third Trial and have our first time be with the Claim.’’ I questioned.

Frank pursed his lips and frowned a little, thinking hard about his answer. ‘’Well…’’ he started, pausing for a moment before continuing. ‘’you know I want you… and I want our first time to be special…but… if you want me to help you with your heat I will… or if you wanted to wait I’d be fine with that… I want to make you happy… I’ll do anything you asked of me… just name it’’

I looked down at my hand, rubbing the pad of my thumb over the ring. ‘’See the thing is I’m not sure… I know heats can be touch when your courting… especially if you’re separated from your mate… but at the same time, I want to be able to remember out first time, I don’t want to be half out of it, delirious with lust… or put you in that position as well… I wouldn’t want to force you to have sex with me if you didn’t want to… I don’t know how pushy I’d be…’’

I needed my Alpha to make this decision for us.

‘’Gee… baby look at me’’ he asked. Tilting my chin up with his finger.

‘’I love you… you know I do… there are other ways I can help you… we don’t have to have sex… I don’t need to knot you to help you through this… If I prepared I know I can control myself… Ill help you and keep you safe… if that’s what you want… the choice is yours baby… you have 3 choices… I can stay away from you and let you handle your heat… I can’t be with you and I can knot you, then well deal with the risk of pregnancy or we can try and do it a different way… just tell me what you want…’’

Frank was being so understanding, he was giving me so much more than I could have hoped for. I wasn’t sure what I wanted yet though ‘’Can I think about it..?’’ I asked.

‘’Of course baby… take all the time you need…’’ he said. He picked up the menus again and passed one to me.

Smile gratefully, I took the menu and scanned the contents, deciding on a light salad as I knew we were getting popcorn at the movie later.

After we’d finished eating, I quietly led Frank to the pharmacy. I knew that regardless of my decision, I still needed to stock up on a few items, my mum would cover the food and water for me.

Frank was so supportive though, he helped me pick out a large jar of lube and a few other necessities like pre and post heat vitamins, and electrolyte solutions. I insisted on paying for these myself, that was the only part he wasn’t happy about, his Alpha instincts fighting with the need to please me. He relented though, and I saw how much strength it took.

After we made our purchase, we slowly strolled to the movie theatre, and as we queued up, he wrapped his arms around me and started humming one of the songs I had written. I loved him so much. He brought us smacks and sodas, and as we settled in our seats he placed his hand on my thigh, not with any sexual intent, just for comfort, contact. I placed my hand over his giving it a quick squeeze. I turned and grazed my lips over his, pecking him once, twice. ‘’Hey Frankie…’’

He mhm’d me and waiting for me to continue.

‘’Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow and meet my dad? Like officially start the Trials?’’ I was so nervous while I waited for him to answer.

His sweet, spicy scent enveloped me, he was practically radiating happiness. ‘’I’d love to’’ he said slightly breathless. He kissed me then, all tongues and passion. Pulling me closer as his hand held the back of my neck.

‘’God I love you…’’ he said. The lights dimmed then, and we turned to watch the opening trailers. I settled down in my seat, Franks arm around me and his hand on my thigh. It was perfect.


	10. Well that was a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank does something special for Gerard  
A little bit of fluff and porn.

I couldn’t stop pacing, I swore my shoes were going to wear a hole in the carpet, Frank was coming over for dinner in an hour and my dad was due any second. It was always massively awkward when my parents were in the same room now, they were always glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking. They hardly spoke to each other unless a direct question was asked and they tried their hardest not to touch each other, not even an accidental brush.

When I heard a soft knock on the door I practically ripped it open. My dad stood on the other side, looking nervous himself and shuffling his feet.

‘’Dad…’’ I said.

‘’Hey Gerard…’’ he replied stepping over the threshold. He pulled me into a tight hug, I’d only seen him last week, but since he’d moved out I’d missed him, he was a strong Alpha, powerful. He had a good job, but he was miserable. I couldn’t imagine being separated from Frank like he was my mum.

He pulled back as Mikey came barrelling down the stairs, shirt half hanging off as he flung himself at my dad, my dad leaving was particularly hard on Mikey, he missed him like crazy and hadn’t been the same since he left. Ray tried to fill the void my dad had left, but even though Ray was Mikey’s mate and Alpha now, it never quite seemed enough. Omegas needed their family, they struggled with conflict and separation and Mikey didn’t have enough control over his emotions to deal with is properly.

While they chatted, I went into the kitchen to see if my mum needed any help. She had really pulled out all the stops, even though she had already met Frank, this dinner was important, it where we would get the first half of the blessing for mine and Franks Trials.

Once we had my parents and then Franks parents approval, then we could officially start the first stage of the Trails.

‘’Dads here…’’ I told my mum as she was stirring something on the oven.

‘’I heard honey… do you want to see if he wants anything to drink?’’ she replied, I could hear the strain in her voice.

‘’I’m sorry about this… I don’t want to make you hurt…’’ I whispered. Feeling awful.

She turned the hob off then, pushing the pan to the side and gathering me to her. ‘’Baby… I’m fine, and I know how important this is… I would endure anything for you and Mikey… you know that… I’m sure I can get through one dinner with your father…’’

I squeezed her tight ‘’I know mum… thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me…’’

She pushed me away then, but only lightly. ‘’Go on go sort drinks out… Frank will be here soon’’

As I gathered drinks from the fridge, I heard someone walk in, at first I thought it was Mikey, but when I looked up I saw my dad leaning against the door frame, looking intently at my mum. Awkward.

‘’Ill err… just go check the… yeah’’ I mumbled as I ambled past them.

Mikey was laying cutlery out on the table when I walked into the dining room. He was doing everything he could to make sure this night goes right for me, and I was so thankful.

‘’Where’s mum and dad’’ he asked. Face expressionless and he place the last knife.

‘’In the kitchen, you don’t want to go in there. I could cut the tension with a knife.’’ I cringed inwardly. I always thought the tension was due to anger or upset, but after hearing mums story yesterday, I couldn’t help but think I was due to something else.

I got carried away chatting to Mikey about one of our songs, that I didn’t hear the door at first. When the second knock came, I whipped my head around. Frank.

My hand was trembling, I took a deep breath in and opened the door. Showtime.

\------

Frank had been the perfect gentleman the whole night, he brought a beautiful bouquet of flowers for my mother, she practically swooned, and gave my father what must have been a very expensive bottle of whisky, I couldn’t tell what it was, but my father made a very pleased noise and I could tell he was already won over. He gave Mikey a vary impressive collection of rare comic book, Mikey squealed like it was Christmas and jumped on Frank nearly pushing me over. Frank took this all-in stride though, not even batting an eye.

He turned to me and whispered in my ear ‘’don’t worry baby… you’ll get your present later…’’

While I brought the food to the table, they chatted about all sorts, my dads work, school and various other topics about Franks parents. Frank was attentive, my parents were clearly impressed by him, but it wasn’t a front or show, Frank was just genuinely a good person. He cared about what they thought.

Dinner was great, my mum surpassed herself, it was delicious. Frank complimented her and offered to help clean the dishes, she refused him, saying she was capable and that we should go a relax.

My father excused himself after a few minutes to go and help her. Mikey was absorbed in his comic book, so I had Frank all to myself for a moment.

‘’You were amazing tonight… thank you so much… I’m so proud to call you my mate’’ I said, linking our fingers together.

Franks arm was resting along the back of the sofa behind us, playing with the strands of my hair. ‘’No, thank you… you’ve been absolutely perfect’’ he brushed his lips across mine. ‘’Would you be able to get your parents baby… I want to ask them something. However, I don’t want to interrupt in case they’re having a private conversation.’’

‘’Of course, baby… anything for you’’ I said, getting up of the sofa.

\--------

I walked into the kitchen, the lack of sound should have alerted me to what I was about to see, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

My dad had my mum pressed up against the kitchen counter, kissing her like crazy, hands only god knows where.

I covered my eyes with my hand and spun around as fast as I could. Coughing loud, trying to alert them to my presence. ‘’Ahem…’’

‘’Shit Gerard… Its… its not what it looks like…’’ My mother squeaked.

‘’I don’t want to know… I didn’t see anything… just umm Frank asked to see you…’’ I said sniggering under my breath. I then made my escape.

When I re entered the living room Frank was talking to Mikey about one of the comics ‘’Mikes, whatever do… don’t go in the kitchen…’’

He frowned ‘’What..? Why..?’’

‘’You don’t want to know… my eyes are still burning’’ I said, Mikey looked perplexed.

Mikey glanced behind me, and as I looked over my shoulder my parents shuffled into the room looking embarrassed and dishevelled. My mum couldn’t look me in the eye. ‘’Yes, Frank what can we do for you?’’

Frank sent me a quick smirk, cottoning on to what may have happened. ‘’I wanted to say thank you so much for inviting me for dinner, it was delicious, and of course the main reason… to officially ask for you blessing to start the Trials with Gerard…’’

My dad walked up to Frank then, his red eyes glowing as he he’d out his hand. ‘’Welcome to the family Frank… I have faith that you’ll look after our Gerard… and that you’ll both sail through the Trials’’

Frank answered with his own eyes flashing, grasping my dads hand in a firm shake. ‘’Thank you Mr. Way. I hope I live up to your expectations… also I wanted to ask if I could borrow Gerard for a little bit..? I have a surprise for him… and I know it’s a school night, so we won’t be late’’

‘’Of course,…’’ my dad said, stepping back to take his place by my mother’s side.

I watched their exchange with a confused look on my face, Frank had a surprise? For me?

Frank grabbed my hand as we said our goodbyes and lead me to his car.

After we buckled up, but before he started the car he turned to me.

‘’Gee, do you trust me?’’ he asked.

‘’Of course, I do… why?’’ I replied, tilting my head.

‘’I need you to take a leap of faith…’’ he held out his hand to me and hanging over it was a black silk scarf. I took the material from his hand and slid it thought my finger. It was cool and soft, sensual.

‘’What do you want me to do with it…’’ I asked, holding both ends of the material.

‘’Tie it around your eyes…’’ he breathed, running his finger along my jaw.

I resisted the urge to close my eyes and lean into his touch. Instead I looked him straight in the eyes and brought the scarf up, tying it tight around my eyes. With my sight gone, I found I could hear more things, like Franks heavy breathing as his finger continued to run along my jaw, coming up to brush over my mouth. He used the pad of his thumb the run over my lower lip, tugging slightly. My breath hitched in my throat, I was getting so turned on.

‘’Fuck baby… you look so gorgeous like this… beautiful…’’ he said before pulling away. I felt the loss immediately and reached out to follow him, a small whimper escaping my mouth. Frank held my hand, kissing each of my knuckles in turn.

‘’I’m still here baby… It’s just a short drive and then we’ll be there.’’ He placed my hand down on his thigh as he started the car. I let my hand rest there as I leaned against the headrest. His touch was soothing, and it helped centre me with my lack of sight. I felt the car start to move and I tried to focus on the sound of Franks voice as he sung along to a tune on the radio.

I didn’t know how long we’d be driving, but I felt it the moment then car moved from smooth tarmac onto rougher terrain. I could almost hear the crunching of gravel or possibly hard mud. A short while later Frank pulled the car to a stop.

I felt Franks hand on my cheek again and the sudden contact made me jump. ‘’Sshhh baby, it’s just me… you’ve been so good for me… do you think you can wait just a few minutes longer… I just need to quickly do something?’’

I nodded, Frank kissed me quickly again and then stepped out of the car. The door clicked close behind him and I was left in silence. I heard him open the boot and turned in the direction of the sound even though I couldn’t see anything.

After what felt like an eternity, my side door opened. I twisted in my seat and Frank helped me from the car, holding both hands to make sure I didn’t stumble.

Frank came around behind me and placed his hands on my waist, leaning in to whisper in my ear. ‘’Its just a short walk now baby… I’ve got you… I won’t let you fall’’

‘’Ok… I trust you…’’ and I did trust Frank, I knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to me.

Our journey was slow, my feet uncertain on unfamiliar ground but we finally made it to Franks destination. Frank shuffled me around slowly, stepping to my side. ‘’Baby… can you sit down for me?’’

I nodded, and started lowering myself towards the floor, expecting to find grass or mud below me, but it wasn’t, it was soft like wool or some other plush material. I was very confused now.

I settled down, surprisingly comfortable. I heard Frank sit down in front of my, not close but not far away either.

‘’Ok baby… you can take the scarf off now…’’

I pulled the material off slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the scene in front of me and I was gobsmacked.

Frank was sat a little in front of me, about half a meter away, and he was holding a guitar. We were sat on a large blanket, there were pillows too, and surrounding us were hundreds if flickering lights, they were hanging from the trees surrounding the little clearing we were in. As I looked up I had a clear unobstructed view of the nights sky, millions of twinkling stars littering the dark heavens. It was beautiful.

‘’Frank..?’’ I said looking back at him, I wasn’t sure what was going on.

‘’surprise baby… I wanted to do something special for you…’’ he gently strummed his fingers over the strings of the guitar, soft notes floating away in the breeze.

‘’I don’t understand…’’ I said, because I really didn’t.

‘’You know the first day we met..? We had music together and you were writing a new song…’’ he waited for my agreement and then continued. ‘’well I wanted to put together some music to go with your song…’’

‘’but how? I only finished it Friday night, and I didn’t have my book with me all day yesterday either, how do you remember it?’’ I asked, perplexed.

‘’…I may have had an inside man…’’ he replied smirking.

‘’Mikey…’’ I whispered, he nodded.

‘’Would you like to hear it…’’ he asked, his bravado cracking, I think he was actually nervous.

‘’God… yes please…’’ I said shuffling a bit closer.

‘’Ok… I have an idea of how you imagined it would go, but please forgive me if its not what you planned’’ he rested his guitar on his leg, hand curving around the neck of a beautiful black acoustic. I was right, Frank with an instrument was certainly a sight to behold.

The air froze in my lungs as Frank started sing, fingers flowing effortlessly over the strings.

_Well when you go…_

He sung my song perfectly, I couldn’t have done a better job myself. Frank glanced at me every now and then. I was so in love with this guy it brought tears to my eyes, they were happy tears though, the thought that Frank had gone through so much trouble, just for me, would have brought me to the floor if I wasn’t already sitting.

_I don’t love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday…_

Frank placed his guitar beside him and held his hands in his lap. I couldn’t speak, I had no words to express how I felt, so I didn’t use words, I used action. I leapt at Frank, catching him by surprise and knocking us both to the ground. My mouth crashed against his, tongue demanding entrance as I leant over him, knees straddling his waist and my hands holding my weight next to his head. Frank grabbed hold of my waist, hand sneaking under my shirt to stoke the lines of my back and pull me closer, I was hard, so hard just from watching him play. I ground my hips down into franks. Pleased to find his own erection pressing into mine. Frank gasped into my mouth and I swallowed the sound down greedily. Tasting his hot mouth and biting his full lower lip between my teeth, tugging and licking over his lip ring.

Frank thrusted his hips up in time with mine, matching me in a perfect rhythm of pull and push, both chasing after our own release and desire overtook us. But it wasn’t quite enough, in a sudden show of strength Frank flipped our positions, not even breaking our kiss. He worked my belt open quickly, tugging my jeans down just enough to wrap his hand around my cock. I threw my head back in please, eyes screwed shut against the sudden, burst of please.

I needed to feel Frank against me, it took a couple of attempts to work Franks own jean open as he trailed hot wet kisses down my neck, licking and sucking on the skin there, bringing blood to the surface in a dark bruise. Frank shimmied his jeans down and took us both in hand, our pre-cum adding the perfect slide to the blessed friction.

I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came, Frank knew just how to work me, like the strings of his guitar he played me, pulling sounds from deep inside me, making me thrash and writhe as hot white heat piled in my stomach.

‘’Frannkkk… I’m.. I’m close… Frankiiieee… I’m gonna cum’’ I gripped onto Franks shoulders holding him tight to me as I threw my head back and screamed as my orgasm tore through me. Franks stroked stuttered and I looked up just in time to see Franks mouth form a perfect O as he came, moaning out my name as he spilled over my stomach.

‘’Geeeeee… fuck!!’’

We laid there panting, just holding each other as we basked in the afterglow.

‘’Jesus Frank…’’ I whimpered, my cock trying to give a valiant twitch as Frank lent down and started licking the cum from his hand and my tummy. It shouldn’t have been hot but god it was.

He gave one last kiss to my soft cock then crawled up my body to plant kisses all over my face. I pulled his face to mine, connecting our mouths, licking the salty bitter taste off of his lips.

‘’I love you Frank’’ I said when the kiss ended.

‘’I love you too Gee so much… like you wouldn’t believe’’

This handsome, amazing, caring man was all mine, I couldn’t believe how unbelievably lucky I was. We had my family’s blessing and now we just needed Franks.

This had turned out to be the best night of my life.


	11. Delicious pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally has his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story this far in.  
All your comments inspire me to keep going.  
Love you all  
Enjoy =)

I felt like I was floating on air, the weekend had been perfect. Franks surprise was the topping on the cake, it made sense now why Frank didn’t tell me that he played the guitar. All that worry had been for nothing.

The next few days at school passed by in a blur of stolen kisses and frenzied hand jobs in bathrooms and janitor closets. Life just kept getting better and better, I wasn’t harassed by the Alphas anymore, even the Omegas had stopped hurling insults. I hadn’t even seen Alex since the previous week.

When I woke up Thursday morning I was drenched in sweat, my heat had come on hard and heavy during the night and I was quite frankly exhausted. I’d tossed and turned, coping with a few quick hand jobs and some half-attempted ruts. My slick was dripping from me, coating my ass and thighs in the slippery substance.

I needed Frank, we’d decided that he’d help me out as much as he could, without actually knotting me, but I’d swore to myself that I’d hold off calling Frank for as long as I physically could. Frank had amazing self-control, but there was only so much someone could take, and 48 hours was a long time to be with someone during their heat, the pheromones were hard enough on regular Alphas, but for Frank it would be hell, I was his mate, and all his Alpha and mating instincts would be tell him to _MATE_, _KNOT _and _BREED! _

If I could limit the pain for him then I would.

My mum had already loaded me up with my pre- heat vitamins, there were bottles of water and electrolyte solutions littering my chest of drawers, a few bags of protein bars and fruit boxes. Enough to get me through the next few hours of pleasurable hell.

At first I was able to sleep most of it away, but by the time the sun started to set I was hit with an intense wave of desire, so intense I almost cried out in pain, I was moaning into my pillow, slowly rutting against the mattress as slick poured out of me.

I reached down to tease my sticky rim, slowly dipping one finger in and out, I felt so good but not enough, the furthest I’d ever gone was two fingers, it had been enough at the time. It wasn’t enough now, I ached for Frank, I ached for him in a way that I had never had before.

I thrust two fingers deep inside myself, plunging them as deep as I could, it wasn’t enough.

I reached blindly for my phone on my bedside table. I need Frank now. I just barely managed to focus on the screen in front of my face, I had two messaged from Ray. Wishing me luck and promising to come and see me when the heat was over, and one from Frank.

I opened Franks message, even in my dazed and over-heated state I still managed to blush.

**Frankie: I’m thinking about you baby, I swear I can already smell you… ripe cherries and sweet vanilla. I hope you’re ok. I love you so much xxx**

My fingers stumbled over the keys, too thick and clumsy to write anything coherent or clear. After my 5th failed attempt I was ready to give up and reside myself to the misery of a lonely heat, when an idea struck me.

I pulled myself into a better position, sliding my hand back under myself so I could slip my fingers back into my hole.

I angled the phone as best I could in my awkward position, twisting my wrist till I could get just the right angle. I snapped a series of pictures, hoping that at least one would be good enough.

Some were off centre, some had my thumb in the way. But one… one was just right. It caught the round swell of my ass, the glistening slick around my hole, the bright red of my rim as it stretched around my fingers, and in the background I could see myself looking over my shoulder, giving my best come to bed with me eye. I hoped it would be enough.

I sent the picture quickly and chucked my phone somewhere on the bed, it was no use to me anymore, Frank would either take the hint or he wouldn’t, the ball was in his court now.

\--------

I was fucking into both of my hands when I heard a commotion downstairs, my door slammed open with a loud bang and there was Frank, hair sticking to his forehead and panting harshly, looking like he’d run the whole way here from his house.

I whined long and loud, the sight of my Alpha bringing a fresh gush of slick from my hole. Frank closed the door behind himself, locking it and shedding his clothes as he approached the bed, I’d never seen him naked before, not totally. He was breath-taking. His chest and arms were covered in tattoos, his arms and abs defined and muscular, a slim waist tampered down in the perfect V, strong thighs held him proud. And there, flushed hard and leaking was a cock to die for.

‘’Please Frankieee… I hurt… I need youuu.’’ I begged letting go of my cock and making grabby hands towards him. He wasted no time in climbing on the bed with me, pressing our sweaty naked bodies together.

‘’Tell me what you need baby… tell how to help you’’ he said, licking a stripe from my belly button to my throat. He pulled me in for a deep kiss, all clashing tongues and clacking teeth.

‘’I need you inside me…’’ I moaned

‘’Baby we spoke about this remember…’’ he replied.

‘’Help me Frankie, something… anything… pleaseeee’’ I whined, sliding my cock against his hard stomach.

‘’Mmmm, yeah… I can… I can… yeah just let me…’’ Frank crawled back down my body, sucking my nipple into his mouth and scraping his fangs across the tender bud. I writhed in pleasure, I never knew my nipples were so sensitive, the way Frank was lapping and biting at them make me come embarrassingly close.

‘’More Frankie… harder…’’ I pleaded. Frank looked up at me then, a devilish looked in his eyes as his fangs glistened. He brought his mouth down slowly, giving me time to protest, when I only nodded, he bit down on my nipple, hard, only just breaking the skin. The slight pain was drowned out by the searing pleasure. My hands gripped Franks hair hard, holding him to me and I came in spurts between us.

When I slumped back, sated for the moment, Frank released his hold on my nipple. Rubbing his thumbs over my hip bones as he cooed at me.

‘’So good baby… so good for me… did that feel good.’’ He purred.

I could only nod. I felt limp and heavy, but my cock was already starting to swell again, begging for attention.

Frank licked the small drop of blood from this bottom lip as he surveyed my body, taking in the flush that ran from my chest to my cheeks, my wild hair splayed over my pillow, the way my legs were spread for him.

His hands ran up the insides of my thighs, pressing into the soft skin and massaging slow circles. ‘’Fuck you look so good baby… and god you smell even better than I could have imagined… such soft milky white skin… I can’t wait to mark it all up’’ his thumbs were inching closer and closer to my hole, I was gagging for him.

‘’Please… touch me…’’ I begged, I was past the point of shame.

‘’So eager for me baby…’’ his thumb brushed over my rim and I tried to push down on onto him, desperate to have him inside me. ‘’So wet… is that for me.?’’

I linked my hands around the backs of my knees, drawing them up and wide, exposing myself to him.

‘’Holy shit…’’ Frank exclaimed. He lent down and swept his tongue over my fluttering hole, blowing hot air over the sensitive skin, turning his head to nip and bit at my thighs, reds and purples blooming in his wake.

He pressed his hands to my ass and spread me wide and open. I cried out when he plunged his tongue deep inside me, loosening my muscles and pulling back to lap at my hole and suck on the skin.

Frank hummed contently to himself, never once faltering in his mission. I groaned in delight, pressing my hips down into the mattress.

I didn’t know who was moaning more, my eyes rolled into the back of my head when he slipped two fingers in along side his tongue, fucking me with long even strokes, but missing my prostate on purpose.

I was mumbling and pleading, begging for more when Frank sat back, watching his fingers disappearing into my slick heat. ‘’How many have you had before?’’ he asked. My wetness shiny on his chin.

‘’T-Two…’’ I managed to croak out.

‘’Can you take more…’’ he inquired.

‘’Please… Please fill me up… need to feel you…’’ I pleaded. Frank had long thick fingers, perfect for reaching all the secret places inside me. I just needed to get him moving.

I used my best sultry voice. ‘’Alpha… claim me… fill me up… make me scream… make me yours…’’

Frank quickly gave the base of his dick a hard squeeze, I knew my words were affecting him, bringing his control to the edge of snapping.

‘’Baby… please… we spoke about this remember… remember we agreed to wait…’’ Frank slid his fingers back inside me, stretching me and drawing little gasps as my cock throbbed and twitched.

‘’However… there is something else I can give you… do you want another finger…’’ he challenged.

‘’Yes fuck… Frank, stop teasing me.’’ I pleaded, fucking myself on his fingers.

‘’If you insist…’’ Frank pressed a third finger inside me, fucking me hard and fast as he started stroking his cock.

I squealed, I felt so good, his knuckled would occasionally brush over my prostate, sending the most delicious shivers up my spine ‘’More Frank… another…’’

Frank didn’t even hesitate, tucking his pinky finger along side the others, it slipped in easy. I had more than enough slick now.

Sweat pooled in the hollow of my throat, trickling down from my hairline. Frank nearly had his whole hand inside me, flashes from my previous dream popped into my mind, and I wondered if I’d have the guts to ask him for it.

Franks eyes were hooded, glowing bright red, brow furrowed, and tongue peaking between his teeth as he concentrated on fucking me in time with his strokes.

‘’Frankie… more please… another…’’

He looked at me then, eyes glowing impossibly redder, pupils expanding, dark desire flitted across his face. He slowed the pace of his fingers until he came to a complete stop. He seemed at war with himself.

He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing. Then he said in a low voice that punched me straight in the gut. ‘’You want more baby… want my whole hand inside you…want me to fill you up and knot you with my fist… make you scream with pleasure…’’

Oh my fucking god, I’d dreamed about this, I couldn’t believe he was going to do it.

‘’Yes, god yes please Frank…’’ It was decided then. He pulled away from me, quickly gathering up the large tub of lube beside the bed, liberally coating this hand, right up to the wrist.

‘’Yes… yes… yes… yes… do it now Frank fuck me…’’ I was delirious.

‘’Gonna fuck you soo good baby… watch you fall apart under me… gonna paint you with my cum, let it drip all over your stretched hole…’’ My cock twitched and bobbed against my stomach, pre cum steadily leaking from the slit. I was so close to getting the very thing I was so desperate for.

‘’Please Frank… I dreamt of this… came so hard thinking about your fist inside me…’’

‘’Really baby? You dream of me fisting you? Stretching your tight virgin hole over my big hand’’ I was shaking, throwing my head from side to side. Moaning like a wonton whore, I loved it when he talked dirty, he had such a filthy mouth and a voice made for sex.

‘’Sshh I got you baby… I got you… ready?’’ he questioned, giving me one last chance to back out.

I brought my hand down to my cock, slowly stroking it as I nodded.

He worked his hand slowly into me, watching my face intently for signs of distress or pain, when I only moaned, he pushed in further. Up to the knuckles, stretching me impossibly wide, the burn was exquisite, I’d never felt fuller, Frank surrounded me, filled me from the inside out. My vision whitened, fireworks exploding behind my closed eyes as he slid in that last little bit and then I was swallowing him right up to his wrist. He settled inside me, a constant pressure against my prostate, I screamed, high on ecstasy, my orgasm ripped through me like train and I was cumming, harder than I ever had before. I could hear Frank moaning, praising me, saying how good I was for him, how sexy, how perfect, he seemed so far away. The last thing I heard was Frank calling my name as he covered me in his cum.

Then I was gone, welcoming the blissful abyss of blackness.

\------

The rest of my heat carried on much the same, Frank alternated between fingering me and swallowing my cock. He made sure I drank and ate whenever I was coherent and held me when I slept or passed out from the overwhelming pleasure he gave me. He stayed with me the whole time.

At about lunchtime on the Friday I awoke to a semi clear head, I was sore, and I ached, but in the best possible way, in the ‘I had marathon sex’ kind of way. Frank was propped up in bed, reading some book I’d never heard of before. His fingers carding through my hair.

When I yawned and stretched he turned to me, his gorgeous smile taking over his face.

‘’Hey sleepy head… How are you feeling?’’ he asked, trying to push my hair out of my eyes.

I grumbled and buried my face in the pillow, I was sticky, and I was sure I looked awful, I felt patches of dried cum on my body, Frank had made many attempts to clean me up, but I kept swatting his hand away, happy to rub his cum into my skin and saturate myself in his scent. I was regretting it now though.

I could feel the shaking of the bed as Frank laughed at me and pulling the last little bit of strength I had in me, I sprang up quickly and straddled his lap, pinning his arms above our head.

Frank gasped at the contact, I felt powerful and in control, and even though I knew Frank could easily break free, he indulged me and remained perfectly still.

‘’Not so funny now is it…’’ I teased. Gyrating my hips against him, I felt his cock swell and harden underneath me as I nibbled and suck at the skin on his shoulder. Frank pulled his arms free ever so gently and grabbed my ass, easily lifting me up so he had enough room for his cock to slide up my crack and rest against my hole.

I was still slightly wet, and with every small move either of us made the head of his cock nudged against my opening, but not quite sliding inside.

I threw my head back and moaned, it was great being able to feel this with out the cloud of heat fogging my brain. Franks grip on me was so hard I knew he would leave bruises, but I didn’t care, I welcomed the marks, anything to remind me of this moment.

I looped my arms around his neck and started kissing him, slowly at first, just small brushes of lips and gentle sweeps of tongue. When a sudden shift made the head of his cock pop into my hole and slip out again, we both moaned into each other’s mouth. Frank used this opportunity to push his tongue inside as I stated rocking my hips, feeling the sweet slide of his cock over my hole, only occasionally popping in, never more than an inch, just a tease, just a promise. It was dangerous, he could thrust in at any moment, or I could angle my hips just so and catch him on the next glide, then he’d be deep inside me, and we both knew if that happened then neither of us would stop.

But the danger made it all the more exciting, my cock was hard between us, and I tired to reach down to relieve the pressure, but Frank wouldn’t let me, he pressed our bodies closer, trapping my dripping cock between our stomachs.

‘’No baby… I want you to cum like this… no touching… just the feel of my skin… my rock-hard cock sliding over your perfect little asshole…’’ he said between kisses. I was close, I increased the speed of my movements, and when one particularly hard thrust made the head pop inside me, I came hard and fast, biting down on Franks lip and drawing blood. When my body clenched down on Franks cock the head slipped out, that last tiny bit of friction was enough to send Frank over the edge into his own orgasm.

I licked the blood away from his lip as he rode his high, tasting the sweet tangy liquid in my mouth, my fangs ached to bit into him and sample more of his essence. I only just managed to stop myself. My eyes were glowing bright gold. My inner wolf just begging to break free. When Frank saw my face, he tilted his head back and to the side exposing his throat for me.

It was the ultimate sign of trust, an Alpha never exposed his neck for anyone, it was the most vulnerable part of their body.

Frank though had no such qualms, when I brought my mouth down, just resting my fangs against his neck, he shivered.

‘’Do it… do it Gee… bite me…’’ He moaned. I didn’t need to be asked again. In the next moment I had bitten down hard, breaking the skin and forcing my fangs deep inside his neck. Blood welled in my mouth, sweet, stick, smoky, tasting just like Halloween, just like Frank.

I knew my bite wouldn’t scar him, Alphas healed very fast, so they rarely every scared. Alpha bites however always scared. The skin would always be a shiny silvery colour, it was how Alphas claimed their Omegas, a claiming bit to the neck, symbol to all that this one was taken.

I solely pulled my fangs clear of Franks neck, a small trail of blood welled in the hollow near his collar bone, I lapped it up, licking over the small holes sealing the wound. I had Franks blood all over my lips and chin, and when I pulled Franks head around he accepted my kiss willingly, sucking his blood off my tongue.

When our kisses, slowed to small pecks we pulled back from each other, Frank had smudges of blood on his chin and cheek and I was sure I looked worse, but I didn’t care.

The though of anyone seeing us like this made a small bubble of laughter escape from me, Frank echoed my amusement and we erupted into fits of laughter.

I was wheezing when I finally calmed down, holding my stomach. Frank was so perfect, his little giggle was the cutest thing in the world. Frank reached up to cup me cheek and I nuzzled into his hand.

‘’Hey…’’ he said,

‘’Hey back’’ I replied

We held each other for the longest moment just staring into each other’s eyes. What a great way to wake up.


	12. For my eyes only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a very close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - RAPE/NON CON
> 
> I'm sorry if this triggers anyone
> 
> Love you all and as always stay safe = )

Frank went home Saturday, we’d stayed cuddled up all night, just recovering and watching horror movies, sleeping on and off.

I spent the rest of my weekend making plans for the second part of our Trials. Frank had complete control over the first part, and it was left to me to organise the second. I decided to take a trip down to the local library, they had an extensive collection of local maps, including near by forests.

I took my notebook and settled into a quiet corner desk, getting completely lost in my plans, choosing a time and date wasn’t so easy. I had no idea when we’d finish the first part of the Trial, so I was only able to lay the down the foundations.

I decided that the Chase would start at sundown, I’d give myself an hour to get as far and deep into the forest as I possibly could, then Frank would have till sunrise to find me. I was quick on my feet, even as far as Omegas go. I had to be cunning and agile, I wanted Frank to catch me, but I needed to make sure he worked for it first.

The chase was the chance for forced Omegas to get out of the claim, if they evaded the Alpha for long enough then the Claim couldn’t take place, I’d heard horror stories of Omegas who were forced into the Trials by psyco Alphas, families trying to use their Omegas to force business mergers.

Many years ago, Omegas rarely mated for love, there were a select few who were lucky, but they were few and far between. The elders who invented The Trials, wanted to make sure that the submissive Omegas had a fighting chance.

However, I loved the idea of The Chase, I loved the fact that Frank would be hunting me, doing everything in his power to catch me, it would be fun and such a turn on. I could only imagine what he’d do once he caught me.

I rubbed my hands over my face. I did not need to get a boner in the middle of a library. There were kids running around waiting for story hour to begin, little old ladies chatting as they worked through the weekly puzzle challenge.

I decided to pack up my things and finish my research at home, I checked out a few books on past Chases, I was certain in my plans, but it couldn’t hurt to read about some others, I may even get inspired.

\------

I was happy to wake up Monday morning, it would be able to see Frank in a couple of hours, we were going bowling with Mikey and Ray this evening, the first in our double date calendar.

I wasn’t great at bowling, but neither was Mikey, so we’d leave it to the Alphas to get the majority of the points, it was just nice to be able to go out and not feel like and awkward third wheel. Watching other couples, so in love with each other. It used to make my heart break, but now it had it for myself.

As I was leaving the library, I was looking down on my phone, texting Frank when I crashed into a hard body, I was nearly knocked off my feet, but their hands quickly grabbed my arms, steadying me before I hid the pavement.

I was readying my thank you when my blood froze, Alex was standing in front on me, still holding onto my arms. I could feel the heat from his body through my jacket, he was that close.

‘’A-Alex… umm w-what are you doing?...’’ I stammered, I was scared to death, there was no one I knew around me, no one who could save me. People walked by on the pavement, not paying us the slightest bit of attention.

‘’Hmm, I’m pretty sure I just saved you from running that pretty face…’’ he purred, bringing up one of his hands and running his fingers along my jaw. It was something Frank did a lot, and it was funny how different it felt. What usually sent delicious shivers through my body now caused nausea to well in my stomach.

‘’P-please Alex… let me go… I have to g-get home…’’ I pleaded, trying to pull myself free.

Alex held on tight, pulling me out of the flow of traffic and pressing me again a nearby wall. ‘’I’m sure you can spare me a few minutes can’t you GeeGee… I’ve missed you so much after all… missed our little hallway meetings… never can seem to catch you away from the little midget now’’ There was no kindness in Alex’s voice, and it scared the hell out of me.

‘’W-what do you want…’’ I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

‘’What do I want… hmm… I want what I always want Gee… I want to mate with you… but for now I’ll settle for a kiss…’’ He held my face, tightly. Forcing me to look at him as I struggled to get away. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and tried to pull him off me, but the was just too strong.

He pressed his lips against mine, trying to force his tongue in my mouth. When I refused to open for him, he squeezed my face even tighter, causing me to cry out in pain. He used this moment to push his way inside, I struggled not to gag, the strong taste of alcohol and something unpleasantly sour hit my tongue.

I brought my knee up sharply against his balls. He instantly let my face go, cupping his crotch and he crumpled to the floor. I started running, as fast as my legs could possibly take me.

‘’Ill get you one day you little bitch… then you’ll be sorry!’’ he screamed after me.

I didn’t look back.

\------

I was scared to go to school on Monday, I hadn’t told Frank what had happened, I didn’t want him to do something stupid and risk getting hurt. After I had gotten home Sunday afternoon, I had spent a good hour in the shower, the water turned up as hot as it could go, as I scrubbed and scrubbed my skin, trying my hardest to was away the smell and feel of Alex on my skin.

I had dark bruises on my jaw, four on one side and one of the other. Perfect handprint shape, I’d had to steal concealer from my mum before I could go to school. Knowing that if Frank saw them I wouldn’t be able to lie my way out of it.

When I arrived at school with Mikey, Frank was already in his usual place waiting for us, scrolling through his phone. I took a moment to look at him, like really look at him. There was a possibility that if he found out what Alex had done that he wouldn’t want me anymore. I knew Frank wasn’t like that, but it didn’t stop my from thinking the worst.

Franks face lit up when he saw me, and it just made me feel more like shit. Would he still look at me like that if he knew?

I didn’t want to find out, so I shoved it deep down inside. Hid it deep inside me where Frank couldn’t see, where no one could see.

Frank cupped my face and I only just managed not to flinch as he reached up to kiss me. He pulled back frowning slightly. Did he already know?

‘’Hey… what’s wrong baby?’’ He questioned, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I was praying that id done a good enough job at covering the bruises this morning, Franks eyes were flicking over my face trying to figure out what was wrong. Please don’t look too close.

‘’N-nothings wrong… I’m f-fine… just tired I guess…’’ I stammered, I hadn’t stuttered in front of Frank since the first day we’d met, god was that just 5 days ago? It seemed like a lifetime.

‘’You sure… you seem on edge…’’ he checked.

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face. He didn’t look convinced, but he let the subject drop. Frank slipped his hand into mine brushing his thumb along my wrist. I took comfort in the small gesture, pulling Frank close and burying my face in his neck. I needed to smell him, to fill myself with just him.

\-----

The day passed slowly, dragging painfully, I just wanted to get out of here. I was scared about running into Alex, he’d be angry now and I dreading to think what he’d do to me. Me and Frank only had one lesson together today. English third period, we spent it composing a second guitar part for ‘I’m not Okay’ Frank was officially in the band now, he fit perfectly, and I wondered how we’d even gotten on without him.

I split my between watching Frank play with Ray and Mikey and working on a few unfinished songs, tweaking ones that didn’t quite sound right. Humming tunes and melodies as I wrote.

I was sad when the lesson finished, but we had lunch now, so I was safe for another hour, and thankfully Frank didn’t question my strange mood again, we sat at our usual table, chatting about various topics, bowling this evening, our upcoming Trials.

I was starting to finally relax, I hadn’t seen Alex all day, and I only had two lessons left and then I’m out of here.

Those lesson weren’t too bad, I had Mikey and Ray in one and I was in Science with Bob. I felt safe having my friends around me, I knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to me.

\-----

When the final bell rang I was jumping for joy. I was out of here, Me and Frank had arranged to meet at my locker, then we were meeting the others at the school gates.

I was happy, finally letting go of the horrible events of Sunday, I was looking forward to this evening. I’d been working on a new song and I was eager to get more lyrics down, they were swarming around my head, just begging to be put down on paper.

I started shuffling things round in my locker, but I couldn’t find my lyric book. I looked back through my bag, maybe I missed it, but no, it wasn’t there.

Perhaps I’d left it the practice room, it was our way to the front gates so I could quickly nip and a look without making us late. Frank came up behind me and dug his fingers into my side, wiggling and tickling me mercilessly. I squeaked and squealed, trying to shake Frank off me. He’d found my weak spot. I was panting and gasping as my knees gave out and we tumbled to the floor in fits of laughter.

‘’Ok… ok… I give… Stop…ahhh Frank… please… mmmm ‘’ I pleaded, gasping and writing below him, luckily the school was empty otherwise we’d be making quite the scene.

Frank wiggled his eyebrows ‘’I’m glad to see you smiling baby…’’

‘’I always smile when I’m with you’’ I whispered, Frank leant down and gently placed a kiss on my nose.

‘’We’ve got to go baby… the others will be waiting for us’’ he said, bouncing to his feet and holding his hand out for me.

We walked out the front doors hand in hand and were nearly at the gates when I remembered about my lyric book.

‘’Hold on Frank… I think I left my lyric book in the music room…’’ I said

‘’Ill come with you’’ he replied turning towards the music block.

‘’No, it’s ok’’ I was already jogging as I shouted over my shoulder ‘’Go wait with the others… Ill only be a second’’

The music block was deserted now, my feet echoed on the tile floor as headed to the practice room. I pushed open the door, scanning the room quickly, maybe it fell under the desk?

‘’well… well… well… what do we have here?’’ I whipped my head up so fast, I caught then corner of the desk on the side of my head. I held my head when my vision clouded, black licking at the edges of my sight as I struggled to stay on my feet.

I took deep lungful’s of air as I looked up, only to see Alex leaning against the doorway, looking smug and happy to see me in pain.

‘’A-Alex…’’ I was shaking, scared to death. Alex was blocking the only escape, and I had no way of fighting him, no weapons, no protection, no way to protect myself. I was screwed.

Alex started edging forward, a look of pure hatred on his face, I tried to back away, begging and pleading with Alex. ‘’Please don’t…’’

The force of Alex’s slap snapped my head painfully to the side, my vision clouded and there was ringing in my ears. Alex grabbed the back of my head and forced me down over a nearby desk, my brain struggled to catch up on what was happening.

‘’You’re going to stop teasing me bitch!... Gonna take what I give you and like it!’’ The words sent fear zinging through my body as the realisation of what he was about to do hit me like a ton of bricks.

I started to struggle, trying everything I could to buck Alex off me, but he was just too strong and heavy, I was so scared.

‘’I’m gonna wreck that tight little hole of yours, fill you up with my knot and breed you good… Bite you good and deep, make sure that everyone sees the scar… when I’m done no other Alpha will want you… you’ll have no choice but to be mine!... your body will be for me… for my eyes only’’ Alex sneered in my ear, hate and lust dripping from his voice.

I was shaking so hard I thought I was going to throw up, the bite couldn’t be undone, if he bit me, I was claimed, Alex’s for life. No, I didn’t want that, I wanted to be with Frank, I couldn’t let Alex do this, I had to do something.

I felt Alex start to pull my jeans down as he pinned me with his body, I stretched my legs as wide as I could in hopes that they’d be too tight to get any further down.

Alex grabbed my hair and slammed my head down hard on the table again, dazing me and giving him the few seconds he needed to get my jeans and boxers down.

By this point I was sobbing, I wasn’t going to be able to stop him. I started shouting, my only hope now was that someone would hear me and help!

‘’Help!... Please help!’’ I yelled. This just resulted in Alex clamping his sweaty hand over my mouth, silencing my pleas.

Alex started pulling my ass cheeks apart as best he could with one hand, roughly rubbing at my rim and forcing a finger inside. Tears streamed down my face and the burst of pain I felt. I wasn’t wet, not at all so this was going to hurt.

In Alex’s rush to claim me he lifted his hand from my mouth so he could undo his jeans, his finger still pawing at my hole.

I took this small opportunity to gather everything I had, I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs

‘’FRANK!’’

Alex grabbed my hair and smashed my head down hard against the table, my vision swam, black threatening to take me. I looked around in a daze, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Franks furious face as he flew through the class room door.


	13. I'll always protect you

All I could hear were the hard sounds of skin impacting skin, growls and snarls, roars of rage and the clashing of bodies, I didn’t dare look.

Tables clattered around me and chairs were upturned, the sounds were awful, I’d never heard such sounds, not even at the worst matches.

I would never be able to erase the image if I saw Frank get hurt. I curled myself up into a tight ball on the floor and prayed that Frank would be ok.

‘’Hey baby… baby… Is Frank… its your Frank… can you hear me?’’ Frank was crouched down by my side, stroking my hair back from my face as I laid on the ground, shivering and shaking. I wanted to answer him, I did, but I couldn’t speak. Alex. Alex had nearly raped me.

‘’Baby… he’s gone… I promise… you’re safe… I’ve got you baby…’’ he cooed in my ear. I don’t know when but at some point he’d laid his hoodie over my lap. My trousers were still around my knees, and for a moment I couldn’t breathe, Frank… Frank would know what happened now, he’d know and now he wouldn’t want me.

‘’I-I’m… Frank… I-I’m so sorry, I’m sorry…’’ I was crying now, struggling to calm my racing heart.

‘’No… don’t you dare… don’t you dare say sorry… you did nothing wrong baby… it was him and he’s going to pay for what he did…’’ Frank was angry, angrier than I’d ever seen him be before. He didn’t stop stroking my hair though, and I was thankful, I needed his touch to keep my grounded, to stop me sinking inside myself.

‘’Y-you… d-don’t understand…’’ I sobbed. ‘’I should… I should have told y-you…’’

‘’Told me what baby…’’

I started shaking my head ‘’No… no y-you’ll hate me…’’

Frank gathered me in his arms, gently rocking me back and forth. ‘’There’s nothing you could say to make me hate you baby… never… nothing’’

‘’You… you will… I… Yesterday… god…’’ I couldn’t stop shaking, I clung to Frank, like my very life depended on it. ‘’He… h-he… fuck… he found me… he… tried… tried to make me…’’

I heard Frank growl, grinding his teeth so hard that even I could hear it over my sobbing.

‘’That doesn’t make me hate you baby… Yeah I wish you would have told me… just so I could protect you… but no I don’t hate you… I hate him…’’ Frank pulled back to look at me.

He had a purpling bruise developing on his cheek, his eyebrow had a small cut and there was a split in his lip right next to his ring, I was glad to see that it hadn’t been pulled out, but god he was bleeding, because of me.

I clasped my hand over my mouth as I started sobbing. ‘’Frank… y-your hurt… Oh god…’’

He shook his head ‘’I’m fine baby I’m promise, it’s just a few scratches, he looked worse…’’

I saw nothing but compassion and love in his eyes. I flung myself at him, wrapping my legs around him as best I could even though my jeans were still around my knees.

‘’He was g-going to take me from you… take me away… he said that he would make it s-so that I couldn’t be with you… don’t let him Frankie please…’’ I buried my face in his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt.

‘’I’d never let that happen… do you hear me Gee… NEVER… I would die before I’d every let anyone take you from me…’’ He clasped my face in his hands, bringing our foreheads together. ‘’Look at me Gee… look at me’’

I brought my eyes up to meet his, they were glowing, looking deep into my soul, I let the gold bleed into my eyes, a perfect mirror to his.

‘’I am so certain about you… about us that I did this…’’ he dropped one had to the collar of his shirt, pulling the material down roughly exposing the tanned skin that I’d come to love so much. I swallowed hard and flicked my eyes down. There on his chest, right where his heart would be, was a new tattoo…my name in elegant scrawl… still slightly pink, it was fresh, couldn’t be more than a day old.

My tear sprang fresh, pouring down my cheeks in an endless stream. I didn’t deserve Frank, he was too good for me. ‘’You… you got that…’’

‘’Of course I did’’ he replied. ‘’You’re my mate… never ever question my love for you… or how far I’d go to protect you…’’

I nodded, I did believe him, he’d proven it many times over.

I looked around quickly ‘’Where is he?’’ I asked

‘’He ran off… I was going to go after him, but I couldn’t… wouldn’t leave you.’’ He said. I nodded, he was gone but that didn’t mean he’d stay that way.

Frank started raining kisses all over my face, wet slobbery kisses. I was still shaking but in this moment it was just me and Frank. He didn’t relent until I started laughing and trying to escape.

‘’There that’s my baby…’’ He cooed placing one last kiss on my lips, lets get you dressed. Frank rose easily to his feet even with me hanging off him like a limpet. His strength never failed to astound me.

Frank set me down on my feet, hands still on my waist in case my legs failed me. ‘’Did… did he hurt you baby…’’

I nodded ‘’Yeah he uhh… forced his finger into me… felt like I was being split open…’’

Frank just nodded, closing his eyes tight. ‘’Ok… ok baby, its ok… can I check please… I needed to make sure he hasn’t done any damage…’’

I felt nervous for a moment, what if he had, would Frank be disgusted? Frank looked so sincere though. I turned around slowly, will my hands to stop shaking.

‘’Could you lean over for me, just a little… I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you are…’’ he asked softly.

I rested my hands on the desk and lent over a bit, just enough to give him a clear look at me. Frank crouched down, stroking his hands over my hips in a soothing manner. ‘’Ok baby… tell me to stop if I hurt you…’’

I took a deep breath and agreed, spreading my legs slightly. With the most tender of touched, Frank pulled my cheeks apart. Exhaling his breath in a quick rush, the hot air hit my hole causing me to shiver. I felt dirty after what Alex did and I just wanted it gone, I didn’t want the last touch to be his.

‘’Frank touch me please… make it go away… make him go away…’’ I pleaded.

Frank kissed the soft skin of my ass cheeks, fingers massaging into the supple flesh. ‘’Baby you don’t mean that… you’ve just been through something horrific… I don’t want to hurt you…’’

‘’You won’t I promise, it doesn’t hurt anymore… I… can’t have the last touch be his… I need you Frankie… Alpha please… make me yours again…’’ I gasped when I felt him place a tender kiss on my rim.

‘’that’s not fair baby…’’ he begged.

I huffed, pressing my ass closer to his face. ‘’Please Frank…’’

Frank sighed, pressing another kiss to my centre. ‘’Ok baby… I’ll take care of you…’’

Frank slowly licked a wet stripe from my balls to the bottom of my spine. This is what I needed, not pain and fear, but love and pleasure. Just from Frank, only from Frank.

‘’Yes, Frankie please…’’ I gasped.

Frank dove in then, lapping and slurping at my hole, spearing me on his tongue over and over, until I was a babbling mess, tears streaming down my face at the extreme pleasure that engulfed me.

‘’Yes… yes Frank… yes… that’s it…’’ I started rocking my hips back, trying to fuck myself on his tongue as I reached down and started stroking my cock.

I didn’t take long for me to cum, Frank was skilled, and he knew exactly how to use those skill to get me moaning and on the edge, my toes curls as liquid heat pooled in my gut, coiling tighter and tighter until I started spilling over my fist. Long ropes of sticky cum coating the desk in front of me.

I heard Frank groan behind me as my hole clenched around his tongue. He fucked my through my orgasm, drawing out every last tremor of pleasure as I came apart in front of him.

I twisted around before my knees gave way, clashing my lips against his and tasting myself on his tongue. I reached down to palm his crotch and found a rapidly spreading wet patch. He’d cum in his pants just from eating me out, god he was so hot.

Franks face flushed deep red as he wiped the back of his hand over his chin.

‘’Sorry baby… I uhh just couldn’t stop myself… see what you do to me…’’ he babbled.

I was so thankful to have Frank at that moment, he saved me from Alex and helped me forget that any of it had even happened. I knew I’d be ok if I had him in my life.

Frank stood up adjusting himself as I pulled up my boxers and jeans.

‘’You ready baby…’’ he asked me.

‘’As ready as I’ll ever be…’’ I answered. ‘’I err… I still can’t find my book though…’’

Me and Frank both searched for my lyric book, eventually finding it on one of the shelves with the other music sheet books.

‘’Thank you…’’ I said, slipping my hand into his.

‘’You found it… not me’’ he laughed.

‘’No… I mean… thank you… you know for everything…’’ I corrected, hoping he’d catch my meaning without actually having to say it.

‘’Oh baby… you never have to thank me… I’d do anything for you’’ he cooed. ‘’All I ever want is for you to be happy’’

I thought back to how Frank defended me in the hallways last week, how he tried his hardest with my parents, even with Mikey. Everything he did for me during my heat, how much he must have struggled, fought himself when I begged and begged him to fuck me, to knot me. His amazing surprise, and now today, how he saved me… saved me from being stuck mated to the biggest prick I’d ever met.

He literally saved my life, in more ways than one.

And I knew there was no way to ever be able to repay him, but I would try, every day I would try. I’d be the best possible mate I could be.

‘’Were good… aren’t we?’’ I asked, I needed to be certain.

‘’We’re more than good baby… we’re perfect… look we don’t have to go tonight if you don’t want to’’ He told me.

‘’I want to… I’m not going to let that sick piece of shit ruin my life… I want to be happy not afraid.’’ I promised him, and I did mean it.

The door to the practice room opened then, Mikey and Ray took in the scene around us, tables were up upturned, and it looked like a bomb had hit. They looked at Franks face, equal expressions of worry and confusion on both faces.

‘’Errrr… what happened?’’ Ray asked.

‘’If you guys are doing some kinky shit I don’t want to know…’’ Mikey followed.

Frank cleared his throat, looking to me fore permission before answering. ‘’Umm… Gerard was attacked…’’

‘’…by Alex’’ I finished for him.

‘’Alex!’’ Ray roared, making me jump. ‘’Where is the fucking piece of shit?’’

‘’Am I missing something here?’’ Frank asked, looking between me and Ray.

‘’Alex has been giving Gerard grief for months… constantly cornering him and trying shit… trying to get Gerard to mate with him… it’s sick…’’ he said. Ray was always happy, he had such a care-free attitude, so it was strange to see him getting so upset.

Frank turned to me ‘’Why didn’t you say anything baby?’’

‘’Well errr…’’ I stammered scratching the back of my head. ‘’He hasn’t actually done anything since the morning I met you, until yesterday anyway…’’

‘’What happened yesterday’’ Mikey questioned.

‘’He cornered me outside the library…’’ I huffed. Mikey did not look pleased. He looked disappointed, that was worse than anger.

‘’Oh Gee, why didn’t you say anything?’’ His tone was softer now, gentler.

‘’I didn’t want to be a burden…’’ I whispered barely audible.

Three sets of arms enveloped me, holding me tight. ‘’You’ll never be a burden… you’re part of my pack…’’ Ray said stroking my hair. ‘’Our pack…’’ he added looking at Frank.

The two Alphas regarded each other. Coming to a silent agreement.

‘’We’re in this together…’’ Ray said. ‘’Like it or not you’re stuck with us… and we’re going to look after you…’’

I sniffed, I had the best friends. I pulled back at look at them, clasping my hands together. I was ready for this conversation to be over.

‘’So… who’s ready for bowling?’’ I said.

We all laughed then, full belly laughs that had us doubled over and wiping our eyes.

When we’d calmed down I jumped onto Franks back, swinging my arm over our heads and shouting ‘’Ride like the wind bullseye…’’

Frank beamed at me, clearly happy that Alex hadn’t done permanent damage, we joked and messed around as we left the school, and yeah it was a close call, but I knew I’d gotten off lucky, and I was ok with that. I looked at Mikey, Ray and Frank, watching them joke and play around with each other. Yeah I was going to be ok.


	14. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets Franks parents

_5:52 Shit…_

Time was moving too fast, I was not ready for this. I can’t do this.

_5:59 FUCK… FUCK… FUCK…_

Frank was going to be here any minute. It was my turn to meet his parents and I was going to throw up. I’d been working on my gift for them for two solid weeks.

After the effort that Frank went through to please my parents and win their approval, I knew I had to do something. I didn’t have Franks stellar bloodline, or impressive family. My parents bond was fractured, my grandparents hated each other. Why in the hell would Franks parents let him mate with me, I had nothing to offer him. I didn’t have money or a big house. I didn’t have fighting skills, or a high I.Q. I was just me.

‘’Gerard.. Franks here!’’ I heard Mikey shout from downstairs, Frank didn’t know about my intended gift, he’d already said it wasn’t necessary to give them anything, but I had too.

I carefully grabbed my wrapped gift, my hands shaking as I descended the stairs. Frank looked up from the front door and frowned at my package.

‘’What’s that baby?’’ He asked as I came to stand in front of him.

‘’I uhh… well I… I know you said that I didn’t need to… but well I couldn’t just not, you know..?’’ I stammered, I was embarrassed, I didn’t want Frank to be disappointed in me, he didn’t exactly order me not to get them a gift, so I decided to work the little loophole.

‘’Oh baby… you are so amazing you know that… and you look stunning’’ I preened at Franks praise, so happy that he wasn’t angry with me, I had pleased my Alpha.

‘’I love you…’’ was all I could say.

Frank beamed at me, taking my package gently from me and pecking me on the lips ‘’I love you too baby, more than anything’’

Frank called his goodbye to Mikey and walked to his car, carefully placing my gift in the trunk of his car. I sucked in a few deep calming breaths, checking my outfit once more in the mirror by the door, I hoped my smartest pair of black skinny jean, a deep forest green button down that matched the flecks in Franks eyes and my cleanest pair of black boots would be enough.

Frank wasn’t dressed overly smart, but then again he’d look amazing in a bin bag. Today he had on a pair of navy-blue jeans, no rips, and a red checked shirt, the material flexed over the muscles in Franks arms, he looked gorgeous.

My mum had tried to prepare me for this meeting, telling me a few things about Franks parents, conversation starters, ways to behave. I was so nervous, I couldn’t fuck this up, if they didn’t approve then the Trials would be over before they even really began.

Frank opened the passenger door open for me as I made my way down the path, majestically sweeping his arm ‘’After you my love…’’

I couldn’t help but giggle, I know Frank was doing my hardest to calm my nerves. We drove in companionable silence, his hand a reassuring weight on my knee. As we pulled up to Franks house I couldn’t stop my jaw from hanging open. His house was huge, in the weeks since we’d officially started our courtship, Frank had always come to my house. It was a large sprawling mansion, tall pillars and wrap around porches on two levels, wide windows, perfect manicured gardens.

I looked over at Frank, mouth still agape to find him already looking at me, a small smirk on his face. He looked extremely pleased with himself, smug even.

‘’W-what… what?’’ I didn’t know what to say, I mean like I know my mum said they had money but wow I hadn’t expected this.

‘’I may not have been exactly forthcoming with a few facts…’’ Frank said as his hand slipped behind my neck to play with my hair.

‘’Forthcoming? Really..?’’ I said in disbelief.

‘’Well… its not just the money part… what have you heard about me and my family?’’ he asked, voice soft.

‘’Well… umm… my mum said that your family was wealthy obviously…’’ I said gesturing with my hand at the house in front of me. ‘’She said your dad transferred for a job… umm… that your mum was involved with a lot of charity work… that you were very popular at your last school…’’ I finished trailing off.

‘’Did she tell you why I was popular?’’ I shook my head, she never did go into detail about it.

Frank hesitated for a moment, pulling his lip into his mouth. ‘’Well… my bloodline goes back for generations… and my dad didn’t actually move for a new job as such. Umm he’s technically the Alpha of the whole of New Jersey…’’

I couldn’t breathe, I knew that each state had a ruling Alpha, they were royalty in their own right. They had the most impeccable bloodlines, dating back to the earliest ancestors. They were worth millions, and their titles would pass down to their sons, and their sons son’s, and so on. I’d never met any before, I’d seen a few from other states on T.V but that was all.

‘’You mean… you’re… you’re…’’ I couldn’t get the words out.

‘’How does it feel to be courting a Prince…’’ he said.

I brought my hands up to cover my face, holy shit. How could Frank just drop this on me, right before meeting his parents. The bloody Prince and Princess of New Jersey.

‘’God Frank you’re a bastard…’’ I whimpered ‘’How could you drop this on me now…’’

‘’Oh baby… please don’t be mad ok… I didn’t want to keep it from you… I was scared…’’ I didn’t believe it, Frank had never been scared the whole time I had known him.

‘’What in the world would you have to scared about’’ I said in disbelief.

‘’…well… I used to go to a fancy private school and anyone who’s ever known who I was… who my parents were. They’d only ever wanted me for my money, my title, they never wanted… me.’’ He whispered. ‘’It made it almost impossible to be friends with anyone… I could never trust them…’’ He sighed then, scrubbing his hand over his eyes. ‘’When we moved, my dad made sure that the principle knew who I was, and that I didn’t want special treatment… the students weren’t to know and that’s how I wanted it to stay, I wanted to make friends the proper way… find a mate…’’ He looked back at me then, resting his hand on my cheek. ‘’When I met you… I was so afraid that you’d find out who I was… you were so amazing… and so unimpressed with my shit… I wanted you to love me for me…’’ He looked uncertain then. ‘’This doesn’t change anything does it… you still want to be my mate’’

I looked down at my hand, at the ring on my third finger, shining in the light from the porch light. Did this change anything, well yes of course it did, he was fucking royalty. A Prince, why the hell would he want me, I was a nobody, a peasant in comparison, I wasn’t good enough for him, and I told him as much.

‘’I’m not good enough for you… I have nothing to give you…’’ Tears stung my eyes, but I would not cry.

‘’Hey, no, no. Don’t you dare, it’s me that’s not good enough for you baby…’’ He grasped my face in both of his inked hands and made me look at him. ‘’Now you listen to me… you don’t know how unbelievably lucky I feel that you chose me to be your mate… I’d heard things about you my first morning of school… How you didn’t give a shit about all the preening Alphas… how you didn’t give a shit about anything the Omegas said. I fell in love with you before I even met you… and god the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one… I know this isn’t the life you expected to have. I can’t change the fact that I’m next in line. I will rule the state one day…But I want you right there with me, you are kind and courageous, your heart is full of wonder and beauty… and obviously you’re absolutely gorgeous which is a massive bonus… Please don’t give up on us baby… don’t give up on me… be my Prince’’

How could I resist that, Frank looked so sincere and frightened at the same time, like he was actually scared that I no longer wanted him. I course I did, I loved him, but I was scared too, terrified even, I wasn’t raised to be a leader. I wouldn’t know where to begin.

I covered Franks hands with my own, pulling them from my face, kissing each of his knuckles in turn. I would try to live up to what he wanted me to be. I would fail, many times I was sure, but I had to try for him.

‘’Ok…’’ I breathed.

Franks face lit up, his smile was blinding. ‘’Yeah… you sure baby…’’ he asked.

‘’Yeah… Ill try for you… but you’ll have to help me, this isn’t my world, I don’t know what to do… or where to even begin’’ I said, mustering up all my courage. ‘’Let’s do this’’

He kissed me then, full of passion and love. I poured my soul into the kiss, we’d need to be there for each other.

Frank pulled back, kissing my lips once, twice, before getting out of the car and coming around to my side. He opened the door for me, offering his hand like a true gentleman. He grabbed my painting from the back, carrying it up the front steps.

‘’You ready baby…’’ he asked one last time.

I nodded ‘’I’m ready’’

\-------

Franks parents were everything I’d imagined, and more. Franks mother Linda was beautiful and elegant, with long dark hair tumbling in waves down her back, she enveloped me in a hug as soon as I’d stepped through the front door.

‘’You must be Gerard… Our little Franklin has told us so much about you’’ She gushed.

I raised my eyebrow at Frank ‘’Franklin?’’

Franks mum giggled ‘’Franklin Anthony Iero the third to be exact’’ I supressed my laugh, wow so they had those kind of names.

‘’it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Iero.’’ I said in return.

‘’Please call me Linda… were practically family after all…’’ she said, pinching my cheek. My face flamed, she was so openly affectionate.

She led us through to the large formal living room, it was opulent. A large open fireplace dominated the main wall, flames flicking in the hearth. It bathed the room in a gentle soothing glow. The room itself was decorated in earthy tones of red, cream and brown, gold touches glittering in the details on the pillows and drapes. A large Persian rug covered the majority of the floor. The room was large but felt cosy as well, a home meant to raise a large family.

I imagined past families over the ages, hordes of giggling, screaming children running the hallways. It made me smile and wonder how many children me and Frank would have. It was unusual to be an only child like Frank. Most families had upwards of four children. Even my own family was considered small having only two sons. My parents unfortunately split before they could have any more.

Frank gently lowered my gift to rest against one of the soft couches, walking back over to me and taking my hand in his.

We talked with Franks mother for a few more moments, discussing school and other general bits. I felt Franks fathers presence before I saw him, he was leaning against the door frame behind us, my neck prickled, and goose bumps rose all over my skin. I could feel the power emanating from him, my basic Omega instincts begging me to expose my neck in submission. I turned to him then keeping my eyes downcast in respect, Frank and his mother falling silent behind me. Watching, waiting.

His father approached me then, I could see his polished black shoes steadily getting closer. He stopped a mere foot away from me, close enough that I could smell the faint hint of his cologne and his underlying scent. It was similar to Franks but more woody like fresh pine, it was still spicy and sweet. Unlike Franks smell which was the epitome of wicked and seductive, Franks fathers was dangerous and dark, undeniably powerful.

‘’Look at me little one…’’ Franks father commanded.

I obeyed immediately, raising my eyes to meet his. My breath caught in my throat, Franks father was handsome, I saw so much of Frank himself in his father, the same hazel eyes, same jawline, same olive skin. He had a pale scar running in a slash across his right eyebrow, signs of old fights and past battles. His hair was styled perfectly, sweeping up off his brow, it looked effortless. Large muscles strained against the confines of his shirt, he wasn’t burly, but he had a strength that reminded me of a panther, tight, coiled, ready to pounce.

He placed a finger under my chin, raising my face up further and exposing the column of my throat, my adams apple bobbed as I swallowed, I didn’t dare move.

His eyes appraised me, scanning over every inch on my face, raking his gaze over my body, it wasn’t in a seductive or flirtatious manner, he was judging me, seeing if I was a suitable fit for his son.

He lent in a sniffed at my neck, humming as he pulled back. He let his hand drop from my chin and held it out in front of himself instead.

‘’Franklin Iero…’’ he said, his voice was deep and rich, matching the imaging of the man he presented. A leader, a man to be reckoned with.

I took his hand in mine, but before I could shake it in greeting he raised it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to the back of my hand. ‘’I-I I’m Gerard Way, it’s an honour to meet you…Alpha’’ I tried not to stammer, thankful that I only tripped over the first word.

Franklin seemed pleased with my response, giving me a small smirk. ‘’The honour is all my I assure you’’

I flushed, Franks father was definitely a charming man, something Frank himself had inherited. I flushed tomato red and pulled my hand back as gently as I could, trying my best not to offend him.

Franks father walked past me then, placing a kiss on his mates forehead and clapping Frank on the beck. ‘’Well done son, you’ve chosen well there’’

I saw the tension leave Frank at his fathers words, he sparking eyes turned to me, full of happiness ‘’Yeah I did, didn’t I’’ He sighed.

Franks fathers attention was drawn to the wrapped package leaning against the couch. ‘’Hmm what do we have here’’ he said, running his fingers over the brown paper.

I cleared my throat, stepping forward. ‘’I umm… I made a gift for you…’’

‘’A gift for us…’’ Linda said. ‘’Oh, Gerard you didn’t need to do that…’’

‘’I wanted to…’’ I replied ‘’you’ve already given me so much… I wanted to give you a small token in return… it’s not much… but then again nothing will ever compare to Frank.’’

Linda smiled and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. ‘’May we?’’ she questioned, pointing at the package.

‘’Oh please… allow me…’’ I said. I walked over to the picture as Frank senior and Linda sat down on the opposite couch, I gestured for Frank to sit as well and he took his place beside his mother.

I lifted the package to rest on the adjacent couch, my hand shook as I slowly started to peel the paper off. I heard Mrs Iero gasp, hand coming to rest onto on Franklins hand. Franks eyes were full of pride as I finally pealed the last piece of paper away.

I had put a great deal of time and effort into my gift. I was a wide sweeping forest, in the dead of night, a bright full moon illuminating the trees below. It was the place I’d imagined our Chase to take place. I knew it was nothing compared to the masterpieces that graced the walls of Franks home, but it was the best piece I had ever made.

‘’Oh Gerard… It stunning…’’ Linda said, turning to her mate. ‘’Isn’t it Franklin?’’

Franks father rose then, moving closer to the painting to inspect the details. ‘’Hmmm… it definitely is …you certainly do have talent Gerard… I look forward to seeing more work from you…’’

That was a massive compliment. My heart was thundering in my chest. Franklin turned to his son, looking down on him with a more serious expression. ‘’Is there something you want to ask me?..’’ he said a knowing look in his eye.

Frank stood then, coming to take his place by my side. He wrapped and arm around my waist giving me a quick squeeze.

‘’Mother, Father..’’ he started. ‘’We would like your blessing to officially become mates and start the Trials.’’

Franklin paused for a beat, and in that moment I was afraid he’d say no, he closed the space between us and placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

‘’Welcome to the family…’’


	15. The letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little bit late,
> 
> Thank you for staying with me though
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Enjoy = )

I hardly saw Frank in the week following dinner with his parents, I saw him at school of course but he always had to leave after dropping me and Mikey at home. The dinner had gone well, Franklin had told me about their family history and Linda had regaled us with funny stories of Franks childhood. When the subject of my parents was brought up I nearly choked on my food. How was I supposed to tell them that I came from a broken bond. In the end I was just a bastard.

Frank saved me though, as he always did, and even though I had to listen to him explain my parents situation, feeling hugely embarrassed during the whole ordeal, I was glad that I didn’t have to tell them myself. Linda rubbed my had in sympathy, and Franklin just listened intently, fingers steepled in front of his mouth. He didn’t say anything about it, neither good nor bad, and I was happy to take it for the meantime.

When he dropped me at my house Friday afternoon, we spent long moments slowly kissing and caressing in the back seat of his car, I felt like a normal teenager for just a moment. The pressure of his fingers dragging over my clothed erections in torturous sweeps. After a partially hard press of his palm I was a panting and moaning mess.

‘’Fuck… Frankie please… it hurts… I need you…’’ I begged.

‘’Hush baby… I’m gonna take good care of you… I promise…’’ he cooed.

I grasped at his shoulders, pulling him tighter against me, flicking my tongue into his mouth. He responded with desperate caresses of his own tongue, fucking it deep into my mouth. I moaned like a wonton whore, squeezing my thighs together tightly, trying to relieve just a tiny bit of pressure.

Frank tutted at me, removing his fingers and pulling my legs apart. I whined, desperate and needy, he was teasing me, and I love and hated it at the same time.

‘’Frankie please…’’ I gasped.

‘’Beg me…’’ he commanded, looking straight into my eyes and letting the power of his Alpha voice wash over me. I shivered violently, the sound of his voice would be enough to make me come if he would just keep talking.

‘’Please Frank.’’ I said, biting my lip.

‘’Uh uh…’’ he replied coolly, leaning back from me to rest on the door. I tried to follow him, but he held a finger up stilling me. ‘’Beg me properly’’

‘’Frankie please, touching me, suck me, finger me open, fuck me… just do something please… I need you Alpha’’ I begged, tilting my head back and exposing my throat for him. I closed my eyes waiting for his response, and I wasn’t disappointed.

Frank pounced of me, his lips closing around my neck as he sucked a string of hickeys along the tendons in my throat. His hands were everywhere, and no where all at once, not staying long enough in one place to give me any indication of his intentions.

When he’d finished exploring my arms and chest, he fumbled with my jeans, almost ripping the button off in his haste to get them down my legs. He pressed three fingers to my lips and ordered me to suck. My mouth opened of its own accord, pulling the digits into my mouth and swilling my tongue each finger, coating them liberally in my spit.

When Frank was pleased with my progress, he pulled them out of my mouth, stilling to press on my bottom lip as he spread my legs around his waist.

‘’If you want me to stop at any time… say Moonlight.’’ He said, his voice was hoarse, sounding fucked out and oh so sexy.

I moaned nodding my head as I braced my hands against the car door.

He pushed two fingers into me roughly, and I hissed at the stretch. I loved being filled by him, feeling him spread me open and reach into all my secret places.

He fucked me roughly with his finger, all the while telling me how good I was, how beautiful and sexy. His words never failed to make me blush, and I knew the rest stain was spreading further than just my cheeks.

He buried his face in my neck, biting down as he inserted a third finger. I squealed in pleasure and the burning pain mixed with the blinding pleasure, it was a heady feeling, leaving me dizzy and making the aching cock throb. I was leaking steadily onto stomach now, and Frank lent down to lick away the pool of pre-cum collecting there.

I felt him brush across my prostate, my thighs tensing around his waist as sparks exploded behind my closed eyes.

‘’Fuck Alpha again please…’’ I screamed.

‘’You can’t cum until I say you can, understand sweetheart’’ he purred in my ear.

I thrashed my head from side to side, digging my fingernails into his back and rucking up his shirt.

‘’I can’t… I can’t’’ I panted, raking my nails down his back.

Frank moaned at the feeling, pressing his rock-hard cock against my thigh, his jeans stretching obscenely under the tight material.

‘’Yes, you can baby… be good for me… be good for your Alpha…’’ he panted against my lips.

When he brushed my prostate again, fingers settling on the bundle of nerves with a steady pressure. My back arched, nearly to the point of breaking, while I used all my strength to stop myself for exploding right there and then. My nails dug hard into his back, breaking the skin as I clawed at him.

‘’Fuck… fuck… FUCK…’’ I screamed, pleaded, begging.

I heard Frank hiss and growl above me, rutting shamelessly and I writhed underneath him.

‘’Cum for me baby… come now’’ He ordered.

And I was gone, head thrown back in a silent scream as I shot hot sticky ropes of cum all over mine and Franks belly’s. I scrabbled for purchased as he milked my prostate with his fingers, dragging every last inch of pleasure from deep inside me. I pressed my hand against the window, the other winding around his bicep as I cried from the sheer intensity.

Frank pulled out of me slowly, kissing away my tears in apology at the over stimulation.

‘’So good baby… so beautiful… so perfect for me…’’ he praised. He rested his head against my chest as I basked in the afterglow. Tracing nonsense patterns on my hip as I slowly came back to reality.

When I was finally able to see straight again, I stroked my fingers through Franks hair, listening as he purred at the treatment. He lifted his head, resting his chin on my chest as he looked at me.

‘’Frank… I… can I…’’ I gestured at the rough vicinity of his crotch. He blushed then, looking adorable and flustered.

‘’I umm… kinda already… you know…’’ he mumbled, refusing to meet my eyes. His comment made me giggle, and I though I’d test my boundaries a bit.

‘’Oh dear… did the big bad Alpha cum in his pants like a little boy…’’ Franks eyes darkened at my challenge. He crawled up my body like a predator. Straddling my chest and pinning me to the seat. I could see the dark wet patch on the jeans, and I couldn’t hold back the smirk.

His eyes locked with mine, not once breaking the gaze as he popped the button on his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper, pushing his hand into his boxers and pulling out his still half hard cock, coated and dripping with his semen.

I couldn’t help but lick my lips. He grinned at this, looking like the devil himself.

‘’Oh you think its funny do you…’’ he said, all humour gone from his voice. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head, I know I was goading him, but I didn’t care.

He shuffled forward until he could rest the end of his cock on my bottom lip, smearing the cum from side to side like lipstick. Still I did not move.

Frank groaned in frustration, he used the thumb on his other hand to coax my mouth open. ‘’Clean me off baby.’’

I paused for a beat, then brought my tongue out to gather the drop of cum glistening on the tip. I savoured the salty taste of his essence, letting it slide over my tongue. I lap at the end, swirling my tongue round gathering everything I could reach. When it became obvious that I couldn’t reach the few drops that had slid down to the base of his cock, he leant over me, hand braced on the window as he pushed the last few inches of his cock into my open mouth.

I sucked him clean as he twitched, legs shaking from the sensitivity. When he couldn’t take anymore he pulled out of me with a pop, swiping a dribble of cum off of my chin with his finger and sucking it into his mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned. God that was so hot.

He climbed off of me, helping me sit up as we rearranged our clothes. Frank opened his arms for my, beckoning me in and I fell gratefully against his chest. After a few minutes, I felt his chest shake as laughter bubbled out his mouth. I looked up in concern, but he was only able to point as he kept laughing. I looked over my shoulder and low and behold on the steamed fogged up window of the back seat was two perfect handprints.

‘’I guess we just went full on Titanic…’’ He said between wheezes. I couldn’t stop myself from bursting out laughing, to anyone walking outside it would be glaringly obvious what we’d just done. But honestly I didn’t care, I wiped the tears running down my cheeks as our laughter subsided.

After we kissed each other goodbye on my porch, Frank promising to see me on Sunday so we could do something special, I walked inside, felling slight unease. He was busy so much at the moment, I missed our horror movie marathons, our late night make out sessions. I missed waking up next to him.

I managed to drag myself drop myself upstairs, not even bothering to take my clothes off as I fell face first onto the best, utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally, letting sleep take me.

\------

I stumbled downstairs on the Saturday morning, feeling drained and restless. I’d awoken hard and sweaty from a seriously erotic dream about Frank. Nothing new there, I was missing him terribly, but I knew he had duties to fulfil. Would it be like this after we mated, after we left school. Would we ever have time to see each other as he took on more responsibility and I either went to college or got a job. That though was slightly depressing. The full weight of my situation was bearing down on me.

I busied myself getting coffee and some fruit for breakfast, Mikey had stayed round Rays last night. They had both decided to wait to get their own place once they graduated, even though they had already completed the Trails. I envied them, they had a simple and uncomplicated future ahead of them, they could literally do anything they wanted. Hike to the Artic, no problem. By a beach hut in the Maldives, A-Okay. I wouldn’t be able to do that with Frank.

My mum came downstairs just as I finished my coffee, unlike me she was a morning person and didn’t need a gallon of coffee to be a functioning human being.

‘’Has the post come yet?’’ she said far too cheerily.

I grunted and motioned to the counter with me arm ‘’Came like 10 mins ago’’

She grabbed herself some orange juice from the fridge as she sifted trough the envelopes, commenting on a bill here or rubbish there. I rested my head on my knees, contemplating going back to bed for a few hours when the sound of shattering glaze filled the room. I whipped my head up to look at my mum who was stood there deathly pale, letter open in her shaking hands.

‘’Mum?’’ I asked.

She didn’t answer me, she just shook her head gripping the letter tighter, paper crumpling under her fingers.

‘’Mum what’s wrong… what’s in the letter?.. you’re scaring me…’’ I pleaded.

She still didn’t answer, silent tears were now running down her cheeks, she bought a hand up to her mouth to cover a sob. I jumped out of my chair, catching my mum around the waist before she had a chance to fall. I pulled the paper from her cold fingers and she let me, barely even registering my presence. Swallowing hard, I turned the letter over and began to read its contents, my own mouth dropping open at the words.

Before I even had a chance to finish the last line the front door slammed open. My father ran into the kitchen, panting, his chest heaving with the effort, with sweat beading on his brow. He had a similar letter clutched in his hand.

‘’Dad… is this…’’ I asked in a whisper.

‘’Yeah…’’ he replied rushing over to us.


	16. I had to take action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys, I haven't been very well  
Thank you for sticking with me anyways  
and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> xoxo

‘’Dad?’’ I whispered

‘’Yeah… I know…’’ my dad said, on a breath.

I couldn’t believe it, I didn’t believe it. This couldn’t be true. I looked between my mum and dad, and then back down at the letter, scanning the words.

‘’But… but… how?’’ I said. My mum still hadn’t moved, she was leaning heavily against the counter, tears still running down her cheeks, I had absolutely not idea what to say to her, how could I.

Nothing like this had ever happened before, at least not that I had heard to anyone I knew, this would change things. But I wasn’t sure in which way yet. I placed the letter down on the counter carefully, my hand shaking slightly.

‘’I’m… I’m gonna give you guys some space… you obviously need to talk…’’ I couldn’t look at them, I was scared. Maybe the whole thing was a joke. But, what if it was real, what would this mean now.

Should I call Frank, surely he would know what to do. I walked on autopilot up to my room, coming to a stop in my doorway. Maybe not Frank but there was someone I could get answers from.

I quickly got dressed, ignoring the beeping for the moment as I slipped my phone in my pocket. I couldn’t think about anything else right now. Running back downstairs I chanced a quick look into the kitchen. My parents were holding each other, foreheads pressed together. They didn’t even notice as I grabbed my mums car keys and slipped quietly out the front door.

\-------

I pulled up in front of the Iero mansion. The house never failed to make me stare in awe. I’d been here a handful of times the past week with Frank, but now he wasn’t here, I had to do this by myself. I curled my hands around the wheel, watching my knuckles turn white with the grip, could I do this?

My phone went off in my pocket again, but I couldn’t look at it, not until I knew the truth, and why.

I was scared to death, this next conversation would change my life forever.

I looked up from the wheel to see the front door already open and Mr. Iero waiting patiently for me, his expression was unreadable.

I pulled in a few shaky breaths and exited the car, keeping my eyes down cast as I walked up the bricked pathway. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs.

‘’Come in Gerard…’’ Mr Iero said. His voice calm and collected, a complete opposite to the raging storm of emotions inside me.

I followed him inside the house, thankful to see that Frank wasn’t here, I don’t think I’d be able to do this if I saw him.

Mr. Iero led us to what must be his office, it was large and impressive. A large mahogany desk sat in front of floor to ceiling windows flanked by a set of comfortable looking black leather chairs. Rows upon rows of books lined the shelves to each side of the room. Under different circumstances I would have loved to peruse the tomes, delving into the rich history that I was sure the pages held. But I couldn’t now, I needed answers.

Mr Iero gestured for me to take a seat as he settled himself behind his desk.

‘’What can I do for you Gerard?’’ He asked, firm and straight to the point.

‘’I uh-uh, I need to know…’’ I stuttered, all my bravado from the other evening vanished under his scrutiny. I wanted so desperately to know the truth, but I was afraid of the answer as well.

‘’You want to know about the letter I’m guessing?’’ He asked simply. As if the letter held no significance.

‘’Y-yes Sir… I mean… I need to know if it was true…’’ I clasped my hands together, willing them not to shake.

‘’Well Gerard… what you need to understand, is that when we had dinner the other evening. When I gave you and Frank my blessing to begin your Trials… I had no idea that your parents were refused the Trials, and you see, as much as I wished it was different… I couldn’t let Frank mate with someone who was the product of an unofficial bond…’’ Mr Iero rested his elbows on the table, his eyes never leaving me ‘’… so you must understand that I had to take action…’’

All I could do was nod, I didn’t trust my voice not to betray me. Tears started welling in my eyes, but I let them fall, I wasn’t ashamed.

‘’What does this mean… for me and Frank?’’ I asked, I had to know.

‘’Well seeing as these are exceptional circumstances… I can’t see it impacting your own Trails… we just need to get the official parts out of the way and then everything can continue as normal…’’ he shrugged.

I was out of my chair then, rounding the table and falling to my knees. ‘’Thank you… thank you so much… you have absolutely no idea what this means to me… and my family… thank you Alpha… if there is ever anything I can do then please just say…’’ I gushed.

‘’Now, now, Gerard, come on… its not that big a deal… I was happy to do it… what’s the point in having all this power and not being able to use it? Hmmm…’’ Mr Iero tilted my face up to meet his. ‘’Now what you can do, is make my Frank happy… and provide me with many, many grandbabies, then I’d say we were pretty even… don’t you?’’

I nodded vigorously, I would do anything this man asked of me.

Mr Iero dismissed me then, letting me show myself out. I couldn’t believe what he’d done, it wasn’t a joke after all.

I was dragged from my thought by the harsh ringing of my phone.

I allowed myself to look at it this time, Franks name flashing on the screen relentlessly.

‘’Hello…’’ I answered.

‘’Jesus baby… I’ve been trying to get hold of you for hours… I was so worried…’’ Frank sounded frantic.

‘’I’m sorry… but I’m ok… I just… uhh… I needed to speak to your dad’’ I apologised, I hadn’t meant to make Frank worry, but I had been so overwhelmed, I didn’t think I could have managed a conversation with him.

‘’You got the letters then?’’ he asked, sounding hopeful.

‘’You knew about them?’’ I questioned, why hadn’t Frank told me, or at least warned me?

‘’Of course, I knew baby, my dad told me his plan the moment I got back after dropping you home…’’

‘’Why didn’t you say anything… I’ve been panicking all morning thinking it was some kind of joke…’’ I said almost angrily.

‘’Nope no joke baby… we wanted it to be a surprise…’’ Frank laughed.

‘’Can he… I mean can he really do that?’’ I asked in disbelief.

‘’What… you mean give your parents his approval for their Trials… of course he can… it’s one of the perks of being High Alpha… he can approve Trials and he can revoke them, he can even override parental decisions in exceptional situations… isn’t it amazing…’’ I could tell Frank was giddy, I could picture him practically vibrating on the spot.

It was amazing, my parents were finally getting their shot, my grandparents held no sway anymore. God my dad was coming home, I couldn’t believe it.

My dad was coming home.

‘’Gee… baby? You still there’’ Frank asked.

‘’Yeah… yeah… I’m here, I just can’t believe it Frankie, this is all my parents have ever wanted and now they have their shot, I can’t thank you guys enough’’ I was crying again, but these were happy tears, my parents would never be lonely again, they could complete their Trials, we could be a family again, a proper family.

‘’There’s no need to thank us baby… one day we’ll have that power too, and we’ll be able to help those who really need it, there’s so much we’ll be able to do baby… and we’ll do it together…’’ Frank said in pure joy.

‘’Frankie… I need you…’’ I whined, I needed to do something, I was full of pent up energy.

‘’Fuck baby… where are you?’’ He whispered.

‘’I’m still at yours… I haven’t left yet…’’ I said, looking around the foyer.

‘’I’ll be there in a few minutes… go to my room… wait for me…’’ Frank ordered, and he hung up then, not waiting for me to answer. A shiver of excitement ran through me, and I bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

I’d already pulled my shirt over my head before I’d gotten into his room, I hung it carefully on the door handle before clicking it closed behind me. Sheading the rest of my clothing, I stretched myself out on Franks bed, burying my face in the covers and relishing in the smell of him, I knew we weren’t going to have sex but there was plenty of other things we could do, I wondered for a moment how far I’d be able to push Frank before he snapped and fucked me anyway.

I pulled out Franks bottle of lube and quickly slicked my fingers before getting onto my hands and knees, angling myself so that my ass would be the first thing Frank saw when he came through the door.

I stared working my fingers into myself, not really stretching much, just spreading the lube around. I wanted Frank to stretch me, he fingers were so much thicker than mine, reached places I couldn’t and just damn felt so much better than anything I could do.

I heard the front door slam, and renewed my efforts, trying to put on a little show. I couldn’t help the moans that fell from my lips, it did feel good, but I knew it would soon feel better.

‘’Ahh fuck… mmm… Frankie… fuck…’’ I moaned, spearing myself with my fingers, craning my neck so I could see the exact moment Frank entered the room.

I wasn’t disappointed, Frank charged into the room, my shirt clenched tight in his fist. I whimpered high in my throat, when I saw Frank rake his eyes over my body and settle on where my fingers disappeared inside me.

‘’Fuck Gee…’’ Frank moan, eyes bleeding red.

‘’Frankie please… I need you soo bad…’’ I whined.

I watched as Frank stripped off his clothes, exposing every beautiful inch of his body. His hard, thick cock standing to attention.

‘’Hands on the headboard now…’’ Frank ordered. I shuffled quickly up the bed and grasped the wooden edge of his headboard tightly as I arched my back, presenting myself for him.

Frank climbed on the bed behind me, running his hands up my thighs and over my back.

‘’God Gee… you’re so pretty… so perfect for me…’’ he groaned as he started peppering my back with kisses.

Frank slipped two fingers inside me, straight up to the knuckle. The stretch made me hiss, but I loved the burn. Franks hand grasped my hair, pulling my head back so my throat was exposed, he attacked the skin with teeth and tongue, sucking and biting bruises along my shoulder and throat.

I yelped when Frank suddenly added another finger, pressing hard against my prostate as I jerked against him. ‘’ Fuck Frank… Yes… yes… harder… deeper… fuck’’ I moaned, unashamed that Franks dad could probably hear us.

He fucked me like this for a while, alternating pressure against my nerves with long deep strokes of his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of me and gripped my hips hard. I moaned long and loud when Franks erection rubbed teasingly over my hole. He slowly started rutting against me, letting his cock catch on my rim every so often, it wasn’t enough. I needed him in me so badly it was unreal.

‘’Gee… I wanna try something ok?’’ Frank asked as he detangled himself from me.

I whined at the loss, trying to chase his body heat.

‘’Lay down on your back, head just over the edge’’ Frank ordered. I complied right away but I made my frustration clear. I was aching for him, my cock hard and heavy between my legs, pre-cum already gathered on the tip.

Frank stood above me, fingers slowly tracing the prominent vein on the underside of his cock.

‘’Gee… what I’m about to try means you won’t be able to talk… If you want me to stop at any time, tap my leg three times, do you understand?’’ he asked.

I nodded, I had an idea what Frank was going to do, and even though I was nervous as fuck I was also so excited. I had never given a blowjob before, and from this angle and position I knew that I wouldn’t have any control over pace or depth. I knew that I would have to trust Frank completely.

‘’Try to relax… ok… and we’ll start off nice and slow… remember, we can stop at any time…’’ Frank reassured me, stepping a bit closer so each of his thighs were on either side of my head.

‘’Open up baby…’’ Frank urged, and he lent over slightly, one hand braced next to my hip as he guided his cock to my mouth.

I opened up wide, letting my tongue slip out to taste the salty tang of pre-cum on the end of his shaft.

Frank slowly fed me his cock, only slipping in a few inches before pulling out, letting me get accustomed to the feeling. The heady scent of sex, musk and sweat swept over me, and it only fuelled my arousal, I slid my hands around the back of Franks thighs, pulling him in a little deeper.

My lips were stretched obscenely wide around him, he was so thick I didn’t think I’d be able to get him all in. But with each thrust he glided effortlessly into my mouth. He was a moaning mess above me, endless chanting of curses and my name as he fucked into my mouth, I pulled in harsh breaths through my nose as I tried to keep up with his paces

When a particularly deep thrust had Frank entering my throat, I tensed for a moment, worrying that I might gag, but it never happened. The position allowed Frank to enter my throat with no resistance. I moaned around his cock, loving the feeling of being so full. The vibrations causing Franks hips to stutter and jerk.

‘’Fuck Gee look at you… so hot… so perfect… look at your throat… bulging from my cock…’’ Frank panted and gasped. I felt Franks hand wrap around my throat, feeling himself each time he thrust into me. My own cock was begging for attention, dripping continuously now, jerking with each thrust.

‘’Fuck Gee I’m close… gonna swallow my load… take it straight down your throat…’’ Frank lent over further dragging his nails up my stomach. The pain tinged pleasure was almost too much, my cock was twitching violently now, so close to the edge without even being touched.

Frank straightened up, one hand cupping the back of my head as the other held my jaw, he fucked into me hard and fast, the roughness of his thrusts making me gag slightly. I didn’t stop him though, I fucking loved it, loved as he used my mouth for his pleasure. He pushed in one final time and I swallowed around his cock.

I heard Frank howl as I felt his hot sticky load shoot straight down my throat and the feeling was enough to send me spiralling over the edge, my own cum landing on my chest and neck as I came untouched.

Frank pulled out quickly and I coughed and gasped for breath. He managed to slide my body up, so I was resting against the pillows and wasted no time in licking my cum clean from my body, finishing with my chin. Kissing me hard and fast so I could taste myself in his mouth.

‘’Wow’’ I croaked when he pulled away. My voice was wrecked but I didn’t care.

‘’Yeah tell me about it…’’ Frank breathed as he snuggled down next to me. I settled my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat as he wrapped my up in his arms.


	17. Welcome home baby

My dad moved back in that following weekend, I expected it to be some great big event, but he fitted back seamlessly into our live like he never life. However, I did expect a fuck ton of shit from my grandparents but apparently they were no longer allowed to have an opinion on the subject. I had absolutely no idea what Mr. Iero had said to them but from what I could gather, he had explicitly told them to no longer interfere, and no one could say no to the High Alpha.

Thing were amazing between me and Frank, he was the perfect mate. He was steaming through the first part of the Trials, he provided me with everything I could ever want, and I never had to ask, he paid such close attention that I found myself with things that I didn’t even realise I wanted.

He took me out for fancy dinners at the weekends, bought me new art supplies, took me to school and back every day. He continually helped out around the house, doing everything and anything that needed doing. The evenings were tough though, we only got to spend a few hours together after school before Frank had to go home, he never said what he was doing and to be honest I didn’t question it, I trusted Frank.

It was wearing a little thin though, I missed him like crazy and we hadn’t spent a night together in weeks. Practice with the band wasn’t even enough to keep my mind off things, Frank still came of course but he left as soon as it finished.

I was starting to feel uneasy and I debated whether I should ask Frank what he was up to. I’m sure he wasn’t cheating on me, he wouldn’t do that. Would he?

I mean he could literally snap his fingers and have a que of Omegas lining up to take his place, but he wouldn’t be buying me things and taking me on dates if he was. Maybe he was getting fed up because we hadn’t had sex yet, Alphas had sex with unmated Omegas all the time, you didn’t need to be mated to have sex.

A sick churning feeling coiled in my stomach, Frank wouldn’t do that. I was sure, but what else would he be doing, it had been like this for weeks.

I was laying on my bed, letting the poisonous thought seep through my mind when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like a rock on the window, that couldn’t be right though. I listened for a few more moments but nothing else came.

Hmm strange, I laid back down and pulled out a comic from my bedside table, I was just getting settled when I heard the same noise again. _CLICK_. Like stone against glass.

What the actual fuck, I looked at the time on my alarm 11.43

Late but not stupidly late. I swung my legs off the bed and slowly approached the window, it was pitch black outside already, the dark seeming to swallow every ray of light. Chewing my lip, I quickly pushed open the window. I only just managed to avoid a little pebble as it sailed past my head and into my room. The fuck?

I looked down to see a small silhouette, the tiniest bit of light allowing me to see the features on the gorgeous face I knew so well.

‘’Frank?’’ I questioned, what the hell was he doing.

Frank giggled, bowing dramatically. ‘’Of course, my love, who else would it be?’’

He was right as always but I couldn’t help but sass him. ‘’Oh, I was expecting company, some hulking great Alpha to come and ravish me…’’

I heard Frank growl but the smiled didn’t leave his face.

‘’Hmm I guess I better go and leave you to it then?’’ Frank teased and started to step away.

‘’Yeah I guess…’’ I said, I knew he wouldn’t really leave but I was enjoying our game.

I watched as his eyes flashed red, ‘’I really hope your joking baby…’’ he said with slight concern.

I couldn’t help but giggle myself, I loved when Frank got all possessive. ‘’Of course, I am Frankie… you’re the only Alpha I want to ravish me…’’

‘’Too fucking right baby… you’re mine and only mine.’’ He growled, stepping closer so he was directly below me, my breath caught in my throat. I could never get over how gorgeous he was.

I smiled down at him, ‘’As much as I love seeing you, what are you doing here?’’ I asked.

Frank cleared his throat, widening his stance and reaching an arm up towards me, hand out. ‘’Rapunzel, Rapunzel… let down thy golden extensions…’’

Laughter burst out of me, so much to the point that I nearly fell to the floor. I heard his answering chuckle as I struggled to catch my breath.

‘’Seriously though baby, do you think you could climb down, I wanna show you something…’’ Frank asked.

It wouldn’t have been the first time I snuck out, and to be honest as far as Frank was concerned, I was allowed to come and go as I pleased but climbing down would be fun, so I though fuck it and stared climbing down the trellis.

Frank rested his hand on my ass when I was within touching distance, not actually helping in any way. I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. Frank wasn’t even looking at my face, his gaze was solely on my ass.

‘’see something you like there stud…’’ I teased.

Frank licked his lips and tore his gaze away from my behind to smile at me. ‘’Just holding on in case you fall.’’

‘’Uh huh… sure thing…’’ I replied as I climbed down the last few steps.

Frank turned me around and planted a big wet kiss on my lips, I didn’t even have time to reciprocate before he was grabbing my hand and swiftly pulling me across the lawn. The were giggling like a couple of little kids by the time they reached Franks car.

\------

Frank drove for a few minutes in silence, his fingers running up and down my thigh.

‘’Where are we going…’’ I asked. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I couldn’t figure out what was so important that we needed to go there this time of night.

Frank didn’t answer but he did pull over to the side of the street. The roads were completely deserted, not a single car or person in sight. Frank turned to me then, his face glowing from the lights on the dash, he looked otherworldly.

‘’Do you trust me?’’ he asked, all playfulness gone.

‘’Uh yeah of course I do, you know that’’ I replied, I was a bit unnerved by his tone.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black tie that he had used on me before. My breath hitched, remembering the last time we used it, Frank leading me out into the woods, playing my song, and afterwards…

I pulled the tie from his hand, tying it around my eyes without question or hesitation. I heard Frank gasp as the tie slid into place, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Frank brush his fingers over my cheek.

‘’ssshhh baby, it just me…’’ Frank cooed.

I whimpered and leaned into his touch, nuzzling my face into his palm, I had missed him so much lately. As his thumb brushed against my lower lip I couldn’t help but suck it into my mouth, caressing the pad with my tongue. I heard Frank moan and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning, I loved that he was so responsive to everything I did.

He pulled his finger out with a wet pop and I couldn’t hold in my sigh of frustration. I had no idea what Frank would doing, I could only hear my laboured breathing and the blood rushing in my ears. I let my fingers drag up my thigh, slowly, intentionally. Making sure that Frank knew exactly where I was heading.

Franks hand snapped out and grabbed my wrists, stilling my path. I whimpered again. ‘’Please Frankie… I’ve missed you so much…’’

Frank groaned, he sounded so close, like barely inches away. I turned my head towards the sound, biting down on my lip and then soothing the sting with my tongue.

‘’Fuck Gee… that’s so not fair…’’ Frank whined.

‘’Why isn’t it fair…’’ I asked breathless, I was so hard it hurt, my bulge pressing tight against the confines of my jeans. I wondered if Frank was hard, I couldn’t see so I couldn’t tell, and he still had my hands clasped in his so I couldn’t touch either.

‘’I’m trying to show you something baby… but you keep being distracting… although it is a gorgeous distraction’’ I flushed at Franks word, no matter how often he complimented me it still never failed to turn me into a great impression of a tomato.

‘’I love when you blush…’’ Frank whispered, as if sensing my inner turmoil.

‘’Ahh damn Frank, either fuck me or tell me where we’re going…’’ I pleaded, wriggling restlessly in my seat.

Frank growled again, moving even closer so I could feel his breath puff against my cheek. ‘’don’t say that if you don’t mean it…’’ he warned.

I feel all the blood in my body rush straight to my cock, if it was even possible for me to get harder. I was so turned on, the loss of sight magnifying every other sense, the way he gripped my wrists, tight and firm and almost too hard, perfect. His hot breath against my face, smelling sweet like apples and sending shivers down my spine. The slight growl in his voice, a warning laced with arousal. I could still taste the salt from his skin in my mouth, I was desperate for more.

‘’Fuck me Frank…’’ I whispered.

Frank let go of my instantly, I felt a rush of cold air and I realised that Frank had gotten out of the car. I pulled my blindfold up slightly, trying to see if I could get a peek of Frank. He was leaning against the door of the car, hands on his knees and panting harshly.

‘’Frankie… what’s wrong?’’ I asked. Maybe I had pushed him too far.

I pulled my blindfold back down when Frank didn’t answer and just decided to wait patiently and stop teasing Frank, we had made a deal to wait after all, no matter how much I was regretting it.

After what seemed like hours Frank got back into the car, I kept my hands clasped on my lap and my head forwards.

‘’I’m sorry…’’ I whispered, hoping Frank wasn’t too angry at me.

‘’What are you sorry for Gee…’’ Frank asked as he started the car back up and pulled out of his space.

‘’I- I made you angry… I pushed you… I’m sorry…’’

‘’Hey no, you didn’t do anything wrong, you just make it so hard to say no to you… and I wasn’t about to fuck you in the back seat of my car…’’ I felt comforted by his answer, he wasn’t mad at me at least and he still did want me, he was just trying to stay strong and in control. He was going a much better job than I was.

I had no idea what to say to that, so I kept silent and Frank didn’t elaborate either. I tried to focus on the music on the radio, so I’d have some kind of idea how much time was passing.

The third song was about halfway through when Frank pulled to a stop.

Frank kept silent still as he came around and opened my door, helping me to my feet. He guided me with his hand on my back along what I assume was some kind of road or path.

I heard the rustling of something metallic, like keys. Keys? ‘’Frankie what’s going on?’’ I ask, wiping my sweaty palms on my thighs.

Frank chuckled slightly ‘’Do you really wanna know?’’ he asked quietly, right in my ear.

I nodded yes, I was nervous, and Frank was acting very strange.

‘’Hmm ok…’’ Frank pulled my blindfold off quickly, my eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light.

‘’Welcome home baby…’’


	18. You're my universe

‘’Welcome home baby…’’

My head keeps turning from Frank to the open door in front of me. Home? I don’t understand, what does Frank mean and where are we?

‘’Frank? I don’t understand…’’ I say, turning to face him, Frank had a wide bright grin spread across his beautiful face, he’s ringing his hands together in front of him, it would be a nervous gesture on anyone else but on Frank I know it means he’s excited.

‘’What do you think I’ve been doing the last few weeks…’’ He questions.

My mouth just hangs open as I turn back to the house, its dark outside but there’s enough light spilling from the windows for me to get a decent look at the exterior. The walls are a tasteful blend of rust and red bricks, sprawling out either side of a white double door, beautiful stained-glass windows on either side. The house is a work of art in itself. Large bay windows overlook the front lawn which is manicured and pristine. The scent of jasmine climbing trellises and rose bushes lend a sweet tang to the air.

Frank takes my had and coaxes me into the foyer. The decorating is tasteful and elegant, similar to his parents house but with a certain modern charm that blends well with the houses character.

‘’This is our home baby… or it will be when we complete the Trials…’’

Frank gestures to the large winding staircase ‘’It has a large kitchen, reception room, cloak room, downstairs bathroom, formal living room, a huge dining room. It also has a utility room, six bedrooms with en-suites, nursery, official, studio. Out back there’s a large pool and pool house with a gym. The gardens are beautiful baby… why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?’’ Frank asks, I didn’t realise I had started crying, I just couldn’t believe it, this was our house…

‘’No, no’’ I say wiping away my tears. ‘’God no Frankie you’ve done nothing wrong… I just can’t believe it… its perfect…’’

Frank gives me a blinding smile, cupping my face gently in his strong hands and placing a tender kiss on my lips.

‘’You haven’t seen the best bit yet baby…’’ Frank say, he laces his fingers through mine and pulls me towards the stairs. The landing is designed to wrap around the top floor, giving a perfect view of the foyer from above. The walls are painted a gentle dove grey, devoid of and paintings or decorations of any kind, a blank canvas.

Frank guides me through a door at the end of the hallway, into what I assume is the master bedroom. A massive four poster bed dominates the space. White linen curtains surround the bed in a delicate canopy.

The walls are a clean and crisp off white, not quite cream but not as blaringly sterile as pristine white, it contrasts perfectly with the dark wooden furniture. There are a few doors leading off from the room. One I expect is the en-suite, however I’m not sure about the other two.

Frank pulls me towards one of the doors but doesn’t open it, he turns to face me, running his hands down my arms and back up again, a comforting gesture but I’m not sure for who.

Frank takes a few deep calming breaths, his apparent nervousness making me slightly sick with unease.

‘’Ok…’’ He starts. ‘’I’ve been working on this house a long time, I want it to be perfect for you… I want you to feel comfortable here, I want it to feel like home, there’s just one last thing I need to show you before I give you the grand tour.’’ Frank turns and grasps the handle. I almost didn’t hear what he said next, like he was talking to himself and hadn’t meant for it to be said aloud. ‘’God I hope you like it…’’

He pulls open the door and steps aside, eyes down cast on the floor, like he can’t bear to see my reaction.

I move forward, at first not understanding what I’m seeing, but as the smell hits me a wave of understanding washes over me.

It’s a small room, bigger than a closet but no way near as big as the other rooms I have seen. Blankets, pillows and stuffed cushions litter the floor, but not in a carless way, arranged to resemble a bed of sorts but with no dedicated head end. The pillows are plump and soft, the blankets are fluffy and silken, perfect and temping just oozing safety and warmth. I’m almost certain what this is but I need to see more, smell more, just feel it.

I drop to my knees, my fall broken by the soft plush carpet. I crawl forward slowly, feeling the edge of a woollen blanket under my fingers, the carpet is thicker in here, almost padded. It moulds to my knees, giving the allusion of a mattress. As I scoot further forward my actions stir the scent around me. Whiffs of apple, pumpkin spice, cherry and vanilla was over me, it smells like home. I bury myself in the blankets, rolling myself in their softness, it’s so comfortable I never want to leave.

I stretch out on my back, my eyes tightly closed as I allow myself to sink into the covers, my limbs spread eagled don’t quite touch the walls, its spacious but not big, feeling secure and protected. I luxuriate in the warmth, rolling and immersing myself in the scent of my mate. A contented sigh leaves me and as I open my eyes to look for Frank all the air is sucked out of my body.

I hadn’t seen it before. The ceiling is covered in tiny twinkling lights, tiny blinking stars overlooking me. The surrounding space awash with beautiful swirls of green, purple and blue. It looks like a galaxy. Frank has given me the universe.

I look over to Frank, he’s biting his lip and actually shaking with nerves. ‘’Do you like it?’’ he asks.

I nod, that’s all I can do, there aren’t words to describe how much I like it.

Franks lets out a relieved sigh. Visibly deflating as the tension leaves his body. I hold my arms out to him, encouraging him to join me. He crawls in close, wrapping his body protectively around me, one had around my shoulder as the others comes to rest on my stomach.

We lay there for a few moments just looking into each other’s eyes. I lean in for a kiss, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, I had dreamed about this moment, when my mate would provide me with a nest, it was perfect.

‘’You gave me the universe…’’ I whisper.

‘’You are my universe’’ he responds stoking his hand over my stomach.

I manoeuvre our bodies so that Frank is laying over me, his weight resting on his arms as his body presses against mine. I like the weight, the reassuring press of his skin against mine. I want to feel that skin, properly, not through clothes but slick skin on skin.

I run my hands down Franks sides, slowly going lower until my fingers can slip under the edge of his shirt, as I drag the material up Frank sits back on his knees, giving me an inquisitive look.

‘’I just want to feel you…’’ I say as I pull my own shirt over my head. I used to be incredibly self-conscious. But Frank made me feel beautiful and wanted.

‘’God Gee… you’re so god damn pretty, I still can’t believe I have you…’’ Frank pulls his own shirt over his head, his silhouette surrounded by the twinkle of the tiny star lights.

His hand hover over the button of my jeans, looking at me for confirmation before tugging the tight material down my thighs, and ridding me of my socks and shoes. I was not wearing any boxers and when Frank realises this he lets out a breathy moan. ‘’Gee you’re gonna kill me…’’

I flush and bite my lip. Aware of the fact that I was now completely naked, and Frank still had his pants on. I wriggled beneath him, showing my impatience.

‘’Ssshhh baby… I’ve got you… let me worship you… you’re just so perfect…’’ Frank coos as he starts trailing wet kisses up the inside of my leg, stopping at the bend of my knee to tease the sensitive skin there. I ball my fists into the blanket below me, just relishing the sensations of Franks lips on me. He starts trailing his tongue from the inside of my knee, up along my thigh, pausing ever so often to suck a bruise into the soft skin.

Frank nuzzles his face into the crease at the top of my thigh, so close to my aching cock that I can feel the tickle of his hair against me. As he repeats his actions on the other leg, he lets his hands wonder and roam over my chest, fingers tracing over the sharps lines of my collar bones, down to the peaks of my nipples. Twisting and pinching them till they are stiff and tender.

I’m moaning now, breathy little gasps and moans erupting from me as his works my body into a frenzy. Not ones trying to get any satisfaction for himself, but totally focusing on pleasuring my body.

When I feel like I’m going to burst with sensation Frank finally takes me into his mouth, lapping at the pre-cum and swirling his tongue around my leaking tip and he continues to abuse my nipples. Sharpe little zings of pleasurable pain join the coiling heat in my stomach. Winding me higher and tighter and ever closer to my release, I’m desperate for him but I want it to last forever.

‘’Frankie… fuck… feels so good…’’ I moan as Frank starts taking me deeper into his mouth, my cock nudging the back of his throat. He brings a hand down, to fondle and caress my balls. Rolling them in his finger and tugging them as the start to draw up. The multitude of sensations on my cock, nipple and balls, bring me swiftly over the edge and I’m crying out Franks name as I spill into his mouth, Franks own moans of pleasure vibration through my cock.

I’m completely run out and exhausted, still shaking as I come down from my high, the emotions of the night ringing me totally spent. I still want to bring Frank to pleasure though, but as he pulls off my cock I notice a rapidly spreading patch of wetness across the front of his jeans. Franks not embarrassed though, he almost looks smug.

‘’See what you do to me baby…’’ He says, voice wrecked and breathy.

I feel myself flush from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

I run my thumb over the stain, feeling the wetness stick to my finger. I bring it to my mouth and suck off the taste of him. Frank throws his head back and moans, the noise sounding louder in the small space than it actually is.

‘’You can’t just do that baby… you’ll make me hard again and then ill just have to fuck you…’’

‘’Promises promises’’ I tease. Turning on my side so that Frank can lay beside me.

‘’Spoon me… I wanna be little spoon’’ I pout, fluttering my eyelashes at Frank.

Frank stares at me with a fond smile. ‘’You wanna stay here tonight baby… there’s a big bed that’s all for us…’’

‘’I wanna stay here… I like it here… I feel safe… and its so soft and pretty…’’ I say as I look up and the beautiful scene above me.

‘’You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that…’’ Frank whispers, tucking some hair behind my ear and stroking my cheek.

I look over at him and smile, noticing the watery sheen to his eyes, I guess he was worried that I didn’t like it. It dawns on me then that my approval of the nest marks the end of the first Trial. The thought causes my heart to thud excitedly in my chest.

Frank smiles as if he knows exactly the moment that my brain caught on to our situation. ‘’I wondered when you would realise…’’ he trails off.

I close my eyes tight as happiness overwhelms me, in these past few weeks I hadn’t even realise that we’d been completing parts if the First Trial. He’s show that he could provide for me, that he could give me a home and a safe and protected nest. My approval only sealed the deal of the most important part.

‘’My god, you did it Frankie…’’ I say as I grasp his hands.

‘’No baby…’’ Frank replies shaking his head. ‘’We did it…’’


	19. Be prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who had taken time to read and comment on my story so far, this is going even better than i planned.  
you are all amazing and beautiful.  
Much love always  
Enjoy : )

I was nervous, I’d been planning this for weeks. Charting moon cycles, checking temperature reports for the last 10 years, it needed to be perfect. Not hot, but not too cold. Moon full and bright.

I’d be scouting areas of local forests, trying to find the perfect site to start The Chase. I sighed looking down at the maps and notes that littered my desk. I was still living at my parents house, me and Frank had both decided after the first night we’d stayed at the new house, that we would wait until the Trials were completed before we officially moved in.

Frank had told me that until that point I could change anything I wanted. I didn’t need to though, it was perfect. Frank had deliberately left the walls of the house bare, saying that he wanted me to fill it with art, photos and anything I wished.

The memory of the beautiful nest that Frank had made me still gave me shivers. The thought that one day I’d hopefully be birthing our babies in there. Tending to them for the first few months of their lives as Frank protected and provided for us.

It was such a pleasing thought that lately id be second guessing my decision about waiting to mate. I wanted it now, I ached for it. To be full and swollen with his babies gave me a feeling id never experienced before. Id never been overly broody, yes I had thought about the future and what it would entail for me, children included. But I hadn’t actually felt the need to be bred, like right here and right now.

It wasn’t long until graduation now, a matter of months in fact. We were midway through October, so it was roughly 8 months. I’m sure I could wait that long, we had discussed college options and found that we both had no aspirations to move away for more tedious years of school. Frank would be learning first-hand from his father, and no college would be able to compete with the knowledge and wisdom that the current High Alpha would be able to provide.

As for myself I’d considered going to Art school, but I wasn’t happy being hours away from Frank, he’d even started enquiring into private art tutors and having me only attend the college when I really needed too, he wanted me to have my independence and to pursue a career that I was passionate about.

It would be my place to step into a similar roll as Franks mother Linda had, working with various local charities and institutes and eventually starting my own, working with causes that actually meant something to me. Linda herself had always loved dancing and had given up a career as a ballet dancer what she had met Franks father. But much to her delight she didn’t have to completely leave it behind. She created youth dance groups all over the state, working as a charity for those with poor income, helping them get scholarships to colleges and universities.

I was hoping I’d be able to do something similar with my art, help troubled children express themselves through art and music. Perhaps even set up centre that acted as local classrooms and clubs. A happy medium. I’d still be able to work on my own pieces and help others at the same time.

It was a daunting task, both me and Frank had some pretty big shoes to fill. And even though we’d never be the same as Franks parents, we knew we’d be able to make a difference in our own way.

Anyway, back to preparations, how I’d managed to keep all this a secret from Frank was beyond me. We were practically joined at the hip these days. Franks evenings were no longer secretly spent getting our new house ready, he was still having lessons with his father, but they were only once or twice a week. We’d been courting for 6 weeks now, it didn’t seem like a long time but so much had happened since we’d me it felt like years.

I’d decided that the Chase would happen the night before Franks birthday, it fell on a full moon, the nights were still warm enough that temperature would be a problem during the early hours and hopefully we’d be ending the chase on the morning Frank turned 18.

It was risky I knew. Even though I had total faith in Franks ability to track and find me, there was always that little niggling doubt that he might just not do it in time. Too many people would be judging this, the elders had an uncanny ability to tell when people were lying. One year a couple going through the Trails had tried to cheat on the Chase. The Omega had only run the bare minimum and then waited to be caught, the elders had over-ruled and the Trails had failed.

Many Alphas didn’t like to take the easy route anyway, it was a test of their own abilities on whether they could track and catch their Omegas, many couldn’t cope with the humiliation of failure.

With a renewed sense of determination, I started finalising my plans, writing a letter to Frank about the place, time and date. Choosing what clothes to wear, definitely not jeans this time, the though of running for hours on end, getting sweaty and dirty in skin-tight rough jeans wasn’t very pleasant. I needed movement, the ability to jump and stretch and push my body to the limits. The terrain itself wouldn’t be easy, no smooth concrete or tarmac, but grass, mud, stone, raw and primal, the way all chases should be, back to nature, using the elements to my advantage.

My nervousness was slowly being replaced by giddy excitement, in four days I’d be running through the forest, a hot Alpha nipping at my heals. I wondered what he’d do when he caught me? The images that popped into my head were extremely arousing, would the excitement of the Chase turn Frank on, would he pounce on my and have his wicked way right there on the forest floor amongst the leave and dirt. Would he pin me up against a tree, my legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into me, the cool air kissing our sweat soaked skin and the harsh bark of the tree dug into my back.

Alphas hormones went into overdrive during the Chase, plus with it being a full moon Frank would be horny and gagging for a tight hole to fuck into. That was another reason I wanted the night to be fairly warm, minimal clothing needed.

Thinking about the Chase was having a certain affect in my nether regions. I’d been popping boners left, right and centre the past week. I was getting close to my next heat, my cycle falling on some day during the following week. My own body was starting to betray me, my inner instincts screaming for my Alpha to breed and claim me.

I looked down at the bulge in my pants with annoyance, having already jerked off twice today, I was surprised that I still had anything left in me, but I guess being a teenage boy helps in that area.

I missed Frank.

He had a lesson with his father today and I wouldn’t be able to see him till the morning, but a little bit of text flirting couldn’t hurt, could it?

I quickly cleared my plans away, not wanting to forget them and have Frank find them in the morning. I then went over to my bed grabbing my phone on the way, I still had some lube left in the tube, we’d gone through a surprising amount over the last few weeks.

I opened the tub and placed it next to me on the bed as I stripped and got comfortable, giving my cock a few lazy strokes and I scrolled through my contacts looking for Frank.

Should I be subtle or get right to the point? Aha subtly was never one of my virtues.

**Me: Frank I need your cock! Xoxo G**

Straight to the point, I didn’t have enough patience to skirt around the subject today, I needed more than just my imagination this time, and luckily Frank didn’t make me wait long.

**Frank: Jesus Gee you can’t just do that to me… I just popped a boner in front of my dad! Xxx**

I smirked to myself, imagining Frank opening the message and trying to discreetly adjust himself while talking to his father about pack territories.

**Me: Come on baby, I’m horny… I’m laying here naked, hard and wet just thinking of your cock deep inside me… xoxo**

While I waited for Franks reply, I dipped my spare hand into the tub of lube, coating three fingers and using it to rub the soft skin behind my balls.

**Frank: Damn Gee I just had to make some bullshit excuse about being ill cos I nearly came in my pants! You have no idea what you do to me… xxx**

I couldn’t help but giggle at his response, Frank was always so sure and confident, it was hard to imaging him losing control just by a few words.

**Me: Prove it! Xoxo**

Franks reply was instantaneous, but I didn’t get words, I got a picture. It looked like Frank was laying on his bed, his jeans and pants were pulled to just under his balls, his cock was laying flushed and red against his tattooed stomach, the shiny evidence of his arousal glistening at the tip.

My mouth watered at the sight, memories of how Frank tasted last time I was laying on that bed made my cock twitch and blurt pre-cum. I stroked my wet fingers up and over my balls, gathering the wetness dripping down my shaft and using it slick the way for my hand.

**Frank: Is that proof enough for you baby? Xxx**

It was more than enough, and to be honest I never really needed the proof, Frank was always vocal about the effect I had on him. It wasn’t like he was going to start lying now.

**Me: mmm fuck Frankie, you look so good. I can’t wait to taste you again, feel you hit the back of my throat. Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here! Xoxo**

I was getting close to the edge already, I slowed the movement of my hand, gripping the base tightly to try and stave off my orgasm. I took a few deep calming breaths before looking at Franks next message.

**Frank: Holy shit Gee… where do I even begin… I want to do everything to you. I want to slip my fingers deep inside you, stretch you out, make you mewl and writhe below me… I want to take your cock deep down my throat, let you use me and make me gag… I want you on top of me, straddling my lap as you slowly sink down on my cock, feeling your hot tight walls squeezing me as you slide all the way down balls deep…**

Holy fucking shit…

Frank certainly had a way with words, I let my hand wrap around my cock again, slowly pick up speed as I read through his words. I could almost feel Franks fingers inside me, feel his lips brush mine, his tongue against my neck as he sucked purple bruises into my skin.

I was just about to reply when another message pinged through, apparently he wasn’t anywhere near finished yet.

**Frank: I want to watch you bounce on my cock, watch as you come completely undone, face and neck flushed, turning the most gorgeous shade of pink against your milky white skin. I want to feel your nails dig into my shoulder and rake down my back and you scrabble for leverage. I’d grab your hips and thrust up into you with only the sounds of skin smacking skin and your deep moans around us as my knot teased your rim. I’d make you come untouched… watch as you covered me in your cum when my big fat knot finally pops inside you, sealing us together as I pump you full of my cum, breeding you like the good little slut you are… and finally I’d seal my mouth over your neck, let my fangs sink into the skin, tasting the sweet tang of your blood on my tongue… making you MINE!! Xxx**

I couldn’t hold back my orgasm, my cock was throbbing like mad, his words making my hole clench around air as I squirted rope after rope of cum across my stomach, it was so intense I swear I actually blacked out for a moment.

I manage to regain my senses enough to snap a quick picture of myself and send it before my body turned to jelly.

**Me: Oh, fuck Frankie, I just came so hard!!! I need you so bad… I want your cock in me, that’s all I can think about. Breed me, fill me up like a slut… your slut!!! Xoxo**

**Frank: No word of a lie and just partially knotted my own hand… You made me cum so hard I saw stars. I can’t wait to get my hands on you tomorrow… I’m going to tease you all day… keep making you hard until you can’t help but beg for my cock…**

I groaned at Franks words, my cock making a valiant attempt to get hard again, but I was pleased to find I was thoroughly fucked out. Even though I knew Frank was more than capable of following through with his threats, I wasn’t scared I was excited. I loved his possessive nature and his need to show me off to every Alpha who dared look at me now, he had a need to let them know that it was him I had chosen out of all others, and he wasn’t afraid to let them see just what he did to me. I didn’t blame him, I felt the exact way when I saw the looks the other Omegas gave him.

**Me: Promises, promises xoxo **

I replied, I giggled to myself again as I cleaned the mess off my stomach and hand with my dirty t shirt.

**Frank: Oh, they definitely are promises, night night Gee I love you so much xxx**

**Me: Goodnight Frankie, I love you too, more than words xoxo**

The next few days were going to be torture, but it would be like long drawn out foreplay for the weekend. I was determined to get Frank to fuck me during the Chase.

Now I just had to be prepared.


	20. The Chase - Part 1 (Catch me if you can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Frank and Gerard's Second Trial has finally come  
Will Frank be able to catch up with Gerard, or is Gee just too cunning for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and commenting, you guys give me the inspiration and encouragement i need to keep writing.  
I love you all  
Enjoy : )

This was it, the countdown had begun, in just over 9 hours The Chase would be on.

The excitement and anticipation kept me on edge for most of the morning, I had planned everything out to the last detail. I knew it took exactly 27 minutes to get to the starting point at the forest I had chosen, that was if there was no traffic and speed limits were followed.

I had the letter ready and waiting on my bed, instructions carefully and meticulously noted so that there could be no misunderstandings or complications, I would text Frank as soon as I was ready to set off, then he had an hour to get to my house, find the letter and get to the forest. Plenty of time.

I had planned to tease Frank a little as well. I had picked out and old t-shirt that I didn’t mind getting lost or damaged and had slept in it all night. I had woken up with a ranging hard on this morning and had used to situation to my advantage, bringing myself to a swift climax and making sure that I got my cum all over my shirt.

I was hoping that the surge of Franks Alpha hormones and the smell of my release all over my shirt would be enough to send him into a frenzy. I had complete faith that Frank would catch me, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t have a bit of fun first, make him really work for it.

I was glad that my mum had said that I could use the car for the night, I knew that by the end of The Chase me and Frank would be in desperate need of refreshments and I wasn’t exactly able to cart around a large bag of supplies whilst running from and strong and agile Alpha, there were plenty of fresh water streams criss-crossing the valley , so I knew we wouldn’t have a problem with thirst.

Food was out of the question, so I made sure to pack plenty of sandwiches, protein bars and various other snack and drinks into a cooler that would keep in the car. As well as blankets and pillows, since neither of us would be in any fit state to drive home right away.

I looked up at the clock as I packed the last few items of clothes into my duffle bag, enough for both me and Frank. 12:48. Time for a big lunch. I was going to need the energy.

My parents were well aware of what day it was, even Mikey was staying at home to pre celebrate my second trial, and they had gone all out. Platters of fried chicken, fries, corn, salad and a mixture of other things were spread across the table.

As I helped Mikey set the dishes on the table I couldn’t help but watch my mum and dad together. They had slotted seamlessly back into each other’s lives, as if the past 11 years had never happened. They weren’t over obvious with great displays of affection, but it was in the subtle gestures that showed how much they were happy with each other.

They had managed to complete their Trials in less than a week, forgoing most of the technicalities since they had already created a nest with each other before they split, my father had already shown that he was able to provide and protect my mother. Their chase had been simple and sweet, not unlike my own but a lot shorter, merely a formality and no one had stepped forward to challenge my father for his right to mate.

When they had finished their Trials, they had gone away for the weekend, enjoying what I’m sure was two vomit inducing days of sex… ew ew ew… Please god no more brothers or sisters. I do not need that image in my head.

But other than that, I was happy for them I really was. Mikey seemed better as well, brighter in a way that I hadn’t seen for a long time. Meeting Frank had made my life better in unexpected ways.

We all laughed and joked around the dinner table, my father regaling us with stories of the most hilarious Chases he’d heard of. It was sweet and nice, the familiarity of family warming me, helping get through a few more torturous hours.

I passed the rest of the time playing video games with Mikey, even managing to convince my mum and dad to join us in an epic Mario Cart battle.

Soon enough though it was time to get ready. I packed the car up, checking and double checking to make sure I had everything I needed. Letter in hand, I kissed Franks name and placed it on my neatly made bed before I made my way downstairs. My mum, dad and Mikey were all waiting by the door for me, bright smiles on their faces. Even Mikey was smiling, his usual poker face gone.

‘’Good luck son’’ My dad said pulling me into a tight hug.

‘’Nonsense Don, he doesn’t need luck… Frank loves him and there isn’t a person alive that could stand in the way of him and Gerard…’’ My mum said with tears in her eyes.

‘’Thanks mum… I won’t lie I am nervous though…’’ I said as she pulled me tight against her chest, her arms wrapping around me.

‘’Its ok to be nervous, just remember, don’t go too easy on him… make sure he works for it’’ Her comment made me giggle, I gave her one was squeeze before pulling away and turning to Mikey. His arms were wrapped around himself and he was staring resolutely at the floor.

‘’Hey Mikes, what’s wrong…’’ I asked as I rubbed my hand up his arm.

He pulled in a shuddering breath before practically jumping on me and engulfing me in a bony hug.

‘’I’m so happy for you Gee…’’ He said before lowing his voice to a whisper. ‘’After all the shit you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy…’’

I knew Mikey was referring to Alex, I hadn’t seen him since that day in the Music practice room, and I was thankful for that. No one had seen him actually, Frank had made a point of looking for him a few times but always came up empty handed, it’s like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. I couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t quite the last time we’d see him though.

I clasped Mikey back tightly, I wasn’t about to let Alex ruin my night. I had to get going. The sun had already started to go down, and I had to get there before the sun fully set.

I pulled back and place a gentle kiss on Mikey’s forehead. ‘’Ill see you in the morning yeah, me and Frank both will, I’m sure of it…’’

I nodded at them all before flashing a quick smile and leaving the house. I climbed in the car quickly and set off, my destination clear in my mind. I was so ready for this. I was born ready.

\------

After parking up at the clearing, I quickly sent Frank a message telling him to go to my house right away, my mum knew to direct Frank to the letter in my room. It was out of my hands now, I wouldn’t see Frank until he caught me.

I quickly stripped out of my shirt, replacing it with my old soiled one, It would have been comical if it didn’t have a purpose, the fabric was meant to be black, but was faded as all shirts did after multiple washes, the evidence of my release standing out starkly against the dark material. I zipped the car keys up in the little bag I’d brought and hung it discreetly on a nearby tree.

I looked down at my watch, I had sent the message 7 minutes ago, Frank would be at my house any second now, opening the letter…

I took a few moments to stretch out my muscles, the last thing I needed was to get cramp and few feet into the trees, how humiliating would that be.

I shook my body out, grinning up at the darkening sky as the last few rays of sun licked the clouds, turning them a gorgeous pink and red. Show time.

And I was off, disappearing into the darkening forest. Making sure I went a few miles before starting to zig zag, I needed to try and throw Frank off my tracks otherwise this would end too quickly.

I kept running and running, dodging vines and branches, leaping over rocks and obstacles in my path, doubling back a few times before sprinting off in the opposite direction. I pulled to a halt at a particularly large oak tree, the trunk imposing and solid, a few low hanging branches giving me the perfect place to hang my shirt.

I striped the material off of me, now slightly damp with sweat, my pheromones saturating the surrounding air.

I stepped back to clear the ground of dead leaves, baring the earth as I picked up a stick and started quickly writing a short message.

_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN_ – _G_

I stepped back to survey my handy work, there was no way Frank would be able to miss this, if he followed my scent it would lead him straight to this tree, I skirted around the trunk and set off again, I had 15 minutes before Frank would be starting, now I had to put as much distance between me and him as possible.

\------

I had been running for a good 4 hours solid, stopping off a handful of times to drink water from a stream, using the disruption in my scent to fool Frank. I could have sworn a heard him howl a few hours ago. He must have found my shirt. I smirked to myself as I took a quick break, the chill of the evening air biting at my exposed skin sending goose bumps in its wake. I walked for a few minutes allowing my breathing to settle.

I could barely see my hand in front of my face, the canopy almost cutting out all moon light. I made my way through a partially dense selection on trees, gaining a scratch across my collar bone in the process, I feel a small trickle of blood, but the adrenaline coursing through my system made the pain non existent.

As I pushed the last few leaves aside I found myself bathed in light, the trees and mud had given way to a rocky expanse, smooth and worn from the elements.

I stood on the edge of the small cliff looking out over the valley below, trees and meadows bathed in the soft glow of moonlight, the cliff itself wasn’t very high, more like a ridge really, an outcrop at the edge of the forest. It gave me a perfect view of the environment below, and I took these few precious seconds to plan out my next route.

I could feel Frank getting close, I couldn’t hear anything though, he was in predator stealth mode now, but I knew he was there, he was hunting me. Even the animals had fallen silent, withdrawing from the path of this dangerous beast.

I looked up at the sky, now complete black, tiny flickering stars reminding me of my nest back home, the heavens were our audience and I was going to give them a show.

I smelt Frank before I saw him, his sweet dark apple and toffee scent carried to me on the wind. I closed my eyes, pulling the delicious smell deep into my lungs.

‘’Frank…’’ I sighted into the air.

I looked over my shoulder, watching as Frank emerged from the tree line not 10 meters from me, eyes glowing red, chest heaving with excursion, fangs long and glistening. Hanging by his side was my shirt, clenched tight in his fist.

He was shirtless too, his tattoos standing out starkly against his olive skin. I could faintly make out my name on his chest. His hair was a mess, sticking up every which way and I was sure mine was no better, he shifted slightly, his lip and nose ring glinting as it caught the light.

I could see the very obvious tent in his sweats. His cock thick and solid, a small wet patch where the tip was resting. I watched at his eyes raked over my body, stopping to take in my bare chest and the trickle of blood that was now reaching my nipple.

I watched him lick his lips and I couldn’t help smirking at him as I took in his position, muscles coiled tightly, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

The moon was reflecting off of the slick sheen of sweat on Franks chest giving him an ethereal presence. He was breath-taking, seeing him like this, in all of his raw natural beauty made a primal sure of lust flow through me, I pressed the palm of my hand against my own aching erecting groaning at the pressure, then hearing Frank hiss in response, but I wasn’t going to give in yet, I had plenty more miles in me. I’d been waiting for this my whole life.

I turned to face the ledge once more, breathing in Franks tangy sweet scent.

Then I jumped.


	21. The Chase Part 2 (You're mine now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to wait a few days before posting this, just to be a tease, but i couldn't do this to you guys.  
As always enjoy.  
let me know what you guys think.  
Much Love : )

I absorbed my landing with a roll, pushing off hard as soon as my feet were underneath me. Letting the dark forest swallow me. I could feel Frank hot on my heels, the excitement only driving me faster and harder. I darted around trees as best as I could, jumping over roots that threatened to trip me.

I feigned a quick dart to my left, feeling the breeze tickle me as Frank sailed past my side, earning me a few precious seconds to gain some ground. I could see a patch of grass in front of me, thinking that it must be the large meadow I saw from the ledge. I broke from the treeline, darting into the clearing as I risked a quick look over my shoulder. Frank was a few meters behind me and gaining fast. I saw him lunge forward, intent on tackling me to the ground, with a bit of quick thinking I managed to let him roll us over, his momentum carrying him over me as we skidded to a halt.

I backed up quickly as he crouched in front of me, watching my every move. There was enough space that he wouldn’t be able to lunge, but not enough to escape if he chose to run at me. Keeping Frank in my sight at all times I glanced around at our arena. The meadow was large, nearly the size of a football field, lush soft long grass tickling the end of my fingers. This what where our final dance would begin.

As we circled each other in the clearing, I couldn’t help but admire Franks beautiful body, toned and muscular, chest heaving from exhaustion and arousal, his cock was still hard and straining against the confines of his sweats. I liked my lips as I appraised him, fucking him with me eyes as I tried to goad him into making a move.

Franks eyes never left mine, not even when I pushed my sweaty hair off my face, letting my fingers trail down the long line of my neck, over my chest, pausing for a moment to twist and pinch my nipples. Franks eyes glowed even brighter as he watched my display. I let my own eyes bleed gold as I put on an obscene show for him.

As I played with my nipple, I let my other hand press over my own erection, my own moan seeming to echo off the trees.

Franks hands were twitching at his sides, my shirt now laying in a heap on the ground. He took a slow deliberate step forward, and I mimicked his in retreat.

‘’Aww Frankie… so close… yet so far away…’’ I drawled as I continued to rub my cock smirking at him, I had been on edge for hours now, just thinking of what Frank would do to me once he caught me.

‘’You’re playing a very dangerous game Gee…’’ Frank replied through clenched teeth, even in the low light I could see the muscles in his jaw clenching.

‘’Oh, do you think so? And what game would that be then?’’ I teased.

‘’We made a deal remember. You wanted to wait…’’ He reminded me, taking another step towards me. I let him this time, flicking my tongue over my lips as his scent washed over me, sweat and musk, and the underlying sweetness that was pure Frank.

‘’What if I don’t want to wait anymore?.. What if I want you to fuck me? Spread me open… push deep inside me… knotting me… making me scream like the good little bitch I am…?’’ I tilted my chin up, baring my neck to Frank, a clear sign of submission.

‘’Fuck Gee…’’ Frank growled as his cock twitched in his pants.

‘’I’ll tell you what Frankie… If you can catch me in the next hmmm 5 minutes… then we’ll wait’’ I say looking down at my watch and setting the timer. ‘’but if you don’t, then you have to fuck me… hard… right here right now’’

The ball was in his court now, I let the decision rest on his shoulders. I hooked my thumbs into the waist band of my sweats, letting the material slip lower as the defined V of my hips came into view.

‘’Times a wasting Frankie…’’ I teased as I started to back up. I was ready to sprint off at a moments notice. I watched as a myriad of emotions washed over Franks face, conflict, want, reluctance, acceptance.

He grinned at me then, all teeth and fangs. ‘’You wanna play that game then Gee, well then you have it…’’ Frank sprung at me then, kicking up dust behind him and he sprinted towards me, I had maybe a few seconds notice to start running before he would be on me.

I bolted to my right as fast as I possibly could, the wind screaming in my ears as I fled towards the tree line, all I had to do was evade him for just a few more minutes. I was fast, I knew I was, I was agile and had longer legs, but Frank was stronger, and he knew my patterns now. I swear I felt his fingers graze my back as I darted in and out of the tree line. I turned sharply, crossing the meadow again, trying to use the flat surface to gain a few feet. Just as I thought I would make it to the other side, Frank collided with my back just as my alarm screamed on my wrist, we rolled across the floor, tangling in each other as I came to a rest on my back, Frank hovering over me. Pinning my wrists above my head.

We were both panting heavily as we stared at each other. ‘’Who won that then…’’ I asked on a whisper, my heart pounding in my chest.

Frank regarded me for a few tense moments, the tension crackling around us.

‘’I don’t fucking care…’’ was the only warning I had before Franks lips were on mine, tongue sweeping into my mouth, claiming me in a passionate lust filled kiss. I groaned into Franks mouth, my hips snapping up in desperate need to gain some friction. Frank only pressed me into the grass further, completely dominating me.

‘’Uh uh baby…’’ Frank warned pulling away from me ‘’You’ve been teasing me for hours… leaving your dirty cum covered shirt for me to find… hearing you giggle as you ran from me… watching you goad me… now its my turn… and you’re going to do exactly as you’re told… do you understand?’’

I nodded up at him, so ridiculously turned on by his words that I struggled to think straight.

‘’What was that? I can’t hear you’’ he demanded, pressing his hips against mine.

The action made me whimper, I was so desperate for him now, but I knew I wouldn’t get anything until I answered him.

‘’Yes…’’ I whispered.

‘’I still can’t hear you?’’

‘’Fuck… yes Alpha…’’ I screamed as Frank nipped harshly at my neck.

‘’Good boy… ‘’ Frank praised, dragging my sweats and boxers off in one swoop. My cock slapped hard against my stomach making me whimper with want.

‘’Hands and knees now…’’ Frank ordered as he started stripping of his own pants.

I didn’t need to be told twice, I flipped myself over quickly, resting on my forearms and knees, back arched and my ass thrust out towards him. Presenting myself like a good little bitch.

Frank let out a groan at this, hands ghosting up the backs of my thighs to palm the round swells of my ass. His thumbs dug into the soft flesh as he spread me wide, gazing down at my entrance.

‘’Fuck baby… so good. So wet for me… look at your pretty pink hole… just waiting for me to fill you up… god you smell so good…’’ he sighed before burring his face between my spread cheeks.

I let out a long loud cry, all the air leaving my lungs at the pure blissful feeling of Franks tongue licking broad strokes over my entrance.

I was immediately moaning like a porn star, every lick and swipe of Franks tongue sending ripples of pleasure down my spine straight into my cock which was hanging hard and heavy between my legs.

I couldn’t stop myself from clawing at the grass below me, grabbing huge chunks full as Frank stared fucking me with his tongue. My hips started rolling back of their own accord. The feeling over whelming as Frank pushed in even deeper

‘’You gonna ride my face Gee…’’ Frank asked raising his head before diving straight back in with renewed vigour.

I only whined and continued to push back, Frank squeezed my ass and I could hear him making wet dirty noises against my hole. I was leaking slick like there was no tomorrow now. My hole thoroughly stretched open just by Franks tongue alone.

I was practically yelling now, my voice ringing out in the wide empty space, Franks tongue felt so fucking amazing inside me that I was convinced that I was going to cum from just this.

''Fucking scream for me...'' Frank ordered.

''Fuck Frank... please... i need you... harder... fuck''

I shuddered at the loss when Frank pulled away, his hand grabbing my hair, pulling my flush up against his chest. I could feel Franks hard cock against my back and his breath on my neck. He latched onto the skin there, nipping and biting at the tender flesh.

‘’Oh fuck… Frank… please’’ I begged, I needed him in me like yesterday.

Frank pulled my hair back even further, sinking his teeth in just enough to sting, but not enough to break the skin. His fingers trailed up my stomach, catching the drop of blood of the end of his finger and bringing it to his mouth.

‘’Mmm so sweet baby…’’ Frank cooed. ‘’You gonna take my big fat knot… let me breed you…’’

My cock twitched against my stomach. ‘’Fuck yes please… fill me up… make me yours…’’

Frank let go of my hair then, flipping me over so I was on my back once again. ‘’Wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you…’’ he purred. Shoving two fingers roughly inside me all the way to the knuckle. I grunted at the intrusion, mild discomfort bleeding away to mind numbing pleasure as Frank pressed against my prostate making me yelp.

He fingered me open, scissoring his fingers, making sure I was stretched enough to take his much bigger cock and ultimately his thick knot.

When Frank was satisfied he grabbed hold on my legs, flinging them over his shoulders and practically bending me in half.

When the blunt head of Franks cock brushed against my hole, I let my eyes fall shut, awaiting the moment I’ve wanted for so long.

‘’No, no baby… look at me… only at me… I wanna see you…’’ I opened my eyes looking up at Frank, his face was flushed, hair sticking to his forehead and his brow knitted in concentration.

As he started to push forward, I was glad that I was looking at him. His mouth opened in a perfect O as my greedy hole swallowed every last inch of him, bring his hips flush against my ass. I threw my head back, moaning into the night air as I revelled at the burn, it was perfect. I felt to full.

After giving me a few seconds to adjust Frank started rocking against me, his lips claiming mine again as I lost myself in the sensation.

I never knew it would feel this good, Frank was hitting all the right places, dragging over my prostate as his thrusts started getting a little longer and harder.

My cock ache where it was trapped between our bodies, just barely getting enough friction. I tried to reach my hand between us to ease the pressure but before I could Frank was slapping my hand away.

‘’No touching… you’re gonna cum just from my cock.’’

‘’Fuck Frank…’’ whined as he started picking up his pace. He held onto my hips as he slammed into me, making me squeal as he nailed my spot over and over again. I was a panting and moaning mess, to overwhelmed with the sheer pleasure he was giving me to be able to do more than weakly try and meet his thrusts.

I felt Franks knot starting to swell as it kept catching on my rim. ‘’Fuck Gee… I’m so close… ‘’

I felt heat coiling in my belly, making my toes curl as I clawed at Franks back. My legs slipped from his shoulders and I quickly wrapped them around his waist, the sudden angle change forcing him deeper inside me, his knot popped past my stretched rim, sealing us together as it started to rapidly swell.

I screamed out at the feeling, he was stretching me impossibly wide, pressing up tight and hard against my prostate till all he could do was rock into me.

‘’F-fuck… Frankie… I-I I’m gonna cum… fuck…’’

‘’That’s it baby… come for me… cum all over my knot…’’

‘’Fuck…’’ I moaned as I fell over the edge, my vision whitening out as my muscles clenched down on Franks cock inside me, spurting white ropes of cum all over my stomach and chest.

The feeling of my orgasm must have pushed Frank over the edge, he threw his head back, letting out a deep guttural roar as he started spilling his hot cum inside me.

Frank pressed his forehead against mine as we both rode out the aftershocks, still tied tightly together.

Frank settled his weight over me, bearing most in it on his knees as he stroked my face.

‘’You’re mine now…’’ he whispered against my lips.

I couldn’t stop myself from tangling my fingers in his hair, slotting out mouths together as I tried to show him everything I was feeling. We were tied now, in more ways than one. We’d completed the first and second trial and all we had now was the Claim.

I looked up at him, holding his face in my hands as I looked deep into his beautiful red eyes.

‘’I was always yours…’’


	22. Oh holy shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a difficult decision to make.

I was on cloud nine, floating endlessly up in the heavens as I looked down at the marks covering my body, bruises, scratches and bites littered my skin. Evidence of our passionate night together.

I remembered the feeling of Frank inside me, filling me up so good, as if I was made for him and him for me. I ached, in places I never knew I could, running for hours on end would do that to you, not to mention our little tousle and intense session after.

I looked over at my bed, watching Frank as he slept, so peaceful and calm laying on his stomach, arms curled under his pillow and breathing slow and steady. The sheets were a tangled mess, wrapping around one leg and only barely covering his waist. Tantalising glimpses of his sun kissed skin made my mouth water. The stark contrast from the black ink of his tattoos made his skin almost glow in the low light. God he was stunning.

Frank even had marks of his own, there were scratch marks on his back, angry red lines from my nails when he’d taken me last night. I could see a bruise on the hip that was uncovered, four little purple marks from my fingers when I had gripped him tightly, pulling him deeper inside me.

A violent shiver wracked through my body, causing me to bite back a whimper. I sometimes still couldn’t believe how lucky I was to have this man, that he’d chosen me. To think that a few months ago I couldn’t stand to be near an Alpha, except a select few of course, I was adamant that I didn’t want anything like this, until I met Frank. Now I was so deeply in love that I knew if anything ever happened to Frank that I would die… if dying from a broken heart was possible. I would gladly follow him into the abyss.

Shaking those troublesome thoughts from my head, I glanced back at him, admiring the lines of his body. He had the perfect features. I had a sudden urge to draw him, just as he was, oblivious to my staring.

As quietly as I could I gathered all the materials I would need, I debated for a moment what medium to use. Pencils and graphite? They would capture the shadows and dips his muscles made. What about pastels? I knew I had the perfect selection of browns and black that would highlight all the different colours in his hair, to an outsider his hair looked simply black, but that wasn’t the case. I noticed all the variations in colour, the chocolate brown streaks, the auburn highlights in between his jet-black glossy locks. The way his hair curled sweetly at the nape of his neck, his slightly long fringe brushing just under his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Hmm… But what about the colour of his skin? I could spend hours mixing paints together to get just the right tone, olive, but subtlety different on various parts of his body, like his arms, slightly darker than his torso, time spent in the sun with sleeveless shirts no doubt, as were the lower parts of his legs, starting just above the knee. The contrast there was the most obvious, an almost perfect line dissecting the lower portion of his thigh, he was so much paler there.

My own body was lacking to my eyes, creamy skin all over, no tan or burn lines. The whiteness of my skin making my bruises look a hell of a lot worse than they actually were. But Frank has said that he like my skin, loved that it marked so easily. That it was unblemished and pure. I pulled a strand on my hair in front of my eyes, I couldn’t see any different shades there, just inky darkness, artificial.

I sighed. I would never be good enough for Frank, but that wouldn’t stop me from trying. I tried to push those thoughts away again, I was allowing my insecurities to ruin my day. I focused back on the task at hand. Turning my desk chair so I could get just the right angle to draw Frank. I settled for pencils this time, I needed to be quick, I wasn’t sure how long Frank would stay asleep.

The pencil glided effortlessly over the paper, only the soft sounds of scratching could be heard. Not loud enough to wake Frank thank god. I made a few observational drawings first. Eyes, lips, hair, his cute nose, I even separately drew the few tattoos I could see. When I was happy that I was capturing his likeness just right I turned to a clean page, turning it landscape so I had enough room to get the long line of him, yeah me may be short, but in my bed he looked perfect.

It didn’t take long for me to roughly sketch Frank out, I had a few moments of panic when Frank would shift or twitch, but he thankfully stayed asleep and kept his original position.

I had been drawing for about 20 minutes when Frank moved next, his hand slid out from under the pillow and stretched across the mattress next to him, I quickly placed my things back on the desk, hoping he wouldn’t notice them there until I could put them away.

He was feeling around the sheets now, a deep frown drew his eyebrows in as he blinked his eyes open, unfocused and confused.

‘’Gee?’’ he questioned. His voice still thick with sleep.

I crawled back into bed. Laying back down on my pillow and taking his hand in mine.

‘’I’m here…’’ I whispered as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

‘’You were gone… why did you leave me?’’ he asked, he clutched my hand tighter, pulling he against his body.

‘’I didn’t leave you baby…’’ I replied. ‘’I just needed a drink… plus a little birdie told me it was someone’s birthday today’’ I trailed kisses along Franks jaw, nibbling on his ear lobe as I whispered in his ear. ‘’I’ve got a surprise for you later… Happy Birthday baby’’

Frank whimpered then, pulling my head in close so he could capture my lips. He hooked a leg over mine so he could bring out hips flush against each other. He was already hard, the solid ridge of him pressing against my own. I gasped into his mouth as he licked along my lower lip.

He took this opportunity to flip us over, so he was laying in between my legs. Rutting gently against me as he brushed his fingers over my neck.

‘’God you’re so beautiful Gee… I love your neck… so long…’’ Kiss. ‘’Pale’’ Kiss. ‘’all mine’’ kiss. ‘’just waiting for my mark… my bite…’’ kiss. ‘’you want that don’t you? Want to feel my fangs pressed against your skin, feel as they slip inside you, claiming you, marking you as mine… so the whole world can see who you belong to…’’

I moaned as Frank licked a wet stripe along the column of my neck, right up to my ear, nibbling on my sweet spot as I writhed below him. He knew all the secrets of my body, every sensitive spot, every place that made me squeal, he knew them all.

‘’God yes… _Fuck!_... Frank please…’’ I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist.

‘’What do you want baby? Tell me what you need…’’ Frank urged sucking a dark mark into the skin above my collar bone.

‘’Need you… need you in me… please fuck me Alpha…’’

‘’Well since you asked so nicely…’’ Frank said as he grasped the back of my leg, lifting it higher so I was spread open below him, the blunt edge of his cock nudged my entrance, already wet and ready just for him.

‘’Look at me… don’t look away, keep looking at me’’ he ordered. I hadn’t even noticed that my eyes had closed, to lost in the sensations and the feeling of just him. I snapped my eyes open, instantly connecting with his, my eyes started to flutter as Frank pushed inside, agonisingly slowly, making sure I felt every single inch of him.

‘’Gonna breed you so much… you’re mine’’ Frank growled.

‘’Yours, always yours…’’ and I was.

\-------

We’d spent the majority of the day together, I’d lost count of the amount of times Frank had knotted me, I was full to the brim with his cum, my stomach was even slightly rounded, I was just that full. Walking was a nightmare, every time I got up his cum would drip down my legs, Frank found this hilarious of course, teasing me to no end even after I grouched and bitched at him. I even threatened to take away sex for a week, that was the only thing that managed to shut him up.

Frank went home at 2 to spend some time with his parents before I picked him up for his surprise later.

I was super excited, there was a special Halloween Festival a few towns over that I was dying to take Frank to, there was a haunted house with live actors, a huge corn maze and various other rides and entertainment, not to mention every kind of autumn and Halloween themed food cart imaginable.

Frank had always been the one to take me on dates, being the Alpha he took this very seriously, never letting me pay for anything, always insisting that he wanted to treat me and look after me, and although I was only an Omega, I was desperate to spoil him for a change. I was even going to use my own blindfold, a little payback was in order.

My mum was even letting me borrow the car, I hadn’t told her that me and Frank had actually mated. I wasn’t sure of what her reaction would be, things had been going so well between her and my dad that I was afraid the shatter the mood.

When the sun started setting I knew it was time to get ready, I was picking Frank up at six, so I didn’t have long, I chose some black skinny jeans… like always. A black long-sleeved t shirt and a back and red stripped jumper, very Halloween. I teamed it with my combat boots and my leather jacket.

I made sure I had all my money and my phone before I ran downstairs to grab the car keys off my mum.

‘’Gerard’’ mum called to me.

I swallowed nervously, that tone was never a good thing. I walked into the kitchen, feeling like I had done something wrong.

‘’I er… yeah?’’

‘’Can we talk for a moment please?’’ She asked, leaning against the counter, sipping from a steaming mug.

‘’Well… I would but I- er I need to pick up Frank…’’ I stammered, fidgeting with the zip on my jacket.

‘’This will only take a moment I promise…’’ she said calmly, setting her mug down. She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a small cardboard box.

My interest was piqued now. It couldn’t be too bad then since she wasn’t yelling.

‘’Okay…’’ I relented, moving further into the room and settling on one of the stools.

‘’I know this may seem awkward… but this needs to be said now, you’re close to completing your Trials, and I know that you said you and Frank were going to wait to mate until it was complete, but I want you to be prepared. I spoke to Dr. Connors and he agreed to give me these now, on the condition that you go and see him in the next couple of weeks, to discuss them further.’’

She held the box out to me, I silently took it, thankful now that the light wasn’t on since she would no doubt be able to read the guilt on my face.

‘’They’re birth control pills honey…’’ she explained.

My face flushed, I felt myself break out into a cold sweat. I hadn’t even though about these over the last 24 hours. I knew they existed of course, my dad had had the ‘talk’ with me a few years ago about knotting and birth control, but that went all out the window when my hormones were speaking for me.

How was I supposed to tell her that we’d already mated with no protection. Holy shit, I could be pregnant right now.

My hands were shaking as I put the box in my pocket.

‘’ you only need to take one a day… every day no breaks… this one is meant to protect you during your heats as well, that will make things a lot easier for both of you if you don’t need to worry about any… accidents… I know you have another heat coming up soon, and I know you two managed to work it out last time, but it might not be that easy next time… I just want you to be prepared…’’

I gulped nervously, shame flooding through me, she would be so disappointed in me. I hadn’t even graduated yet. Yeah I may only have 8 months left, but if I was pregnant I’d be huge by then, there would be no way to hide it. I wouldn’t be able to tell yet though, I would only know truly if I missed my next heat. I could go to the doctors, but could I trust Dr. Connors not to tell my parents, I was still technically underage, so maybe he would have to tell them.

Perhaps I could see a different doctor, I had no idea if these pills would affect a pregnancy already in motion. Was that a risk I was willing to take?

The way I see it I had 3 options.

Option 1. Go to see a doctor and hope they could tell me even this early if I was pregnant or not, and also risk my parents finding out.

Option 2. Hope that I wasn’t pregnant and start taking the tablets, risking both myself and a possible baby in the meantime until my heat either did or did not come.

Option 3. Not start the tablets at all and wait to see what my options were when said heat did or did not come, but then I would either have to avoid sex with Frank or tell him.

None of these options sounded fun at all. I cursed my own stupidity, it occurred to me then that neither me nor Frank had spoken about birth control before, had it slipped his mind as well? Maybe he didn’t care if I got pregnant or not, that thought made me feel a bit sour. As much as I had faith in mine and Franks ability to pass the last Trial, there was always that possibility that we could fail, and them what?

The shame would be unimaginable, especially for a Prince. I knew the High Alpha was powerful but surely he couldn’t just override the whole Trial. Would it even count as an official bond. Worry and unease start to eat away inside me.

My mother, thankfully yet again was oblivious to my inner turmoil, only giving my hand an affectionate squeeze as she picked her coffee back up and headed towards the living room.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Oh holy shit. What the hell was I going to do?


	23. No going back now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank enjoys his birthday surprise, and Gerard makes his decision.

The entire way to Franks I couldn’t stop my hands from shaking, I swore that he would know something was wrong the moment he saw me, and this realisation did nothing to calm my already frazzled nerves.

I’d hidden the box of pills in a little pouch under my seat, not trusting the glove box or the pouches on the backs of the chairs. I still couldn’t decide what to do, I hadn’t exactly had time to research the pills and the effects on pregnancy, I quite literally had no one I could turn to.

I gave myself a few moments in the car to calm myself since I was going to need to be convincing. I’d never been a great liar, and I didn’t think I was going to grow some supernatural ability to suddenly become an expert. But I wasn’t exactly going to lie, unless Frank just came out with it and said, ‘are you pregnant?’ which I highly doubted. How was I going to avoid sex for the next week though, god I was so stupid, it was Franks birthday after all and I knew that he’d want to get physical, we hadn’t been able to keep our hands off of each other all morning. This was such a mess.

My heat was due in 4 days, give or take a day, I just had to hold out till then.

Yeah, easier said than done, I was insanely attracted to Frank, so of course I wanted to be with him, I couldn’t stop the way my body reacted to him. Plus, Frank would be able to smell my arousal as soon as anything started, so I couldn’t exactly say I wasn’t in the mood. Maybe I could get him to finish in other ways, just not inside me.

As the clock on the dash ticked over to 6.04 I knew I needed to get a move on, I was going to have to face him sooner or later, and even though I was screaming inside, I didn’t want to hurt Frank, I cared about him too much and I still wanted to spoil him tonight. He deserved it after everything he’d done for me, regardless of the situation weighing me down.

I took a few deep breaths and got out of the car, straightening my jacket and running a nervous hand through my hair, lets get this show on the road.

\------

Frank had been nervous about putting the blindfold on, stating that I was going to pull some horrible birthday prank on him, my unease faded away the closer we got to the festival, Frank just had that ability to make me calm. I even teased him a couple of time by either bopping his nose or flicking his ear, the first time he made the most adorable squeaking sound than had me doubled over in laughter so much that I had to pull over.

Frank sat there pouting in the passenger seat for the rest of the journey, refusing to talk to me because I was, and I quote ‘being a big meany.’

When we pulled into the car park I was happy to find that I managed to get a spot almost right outside the entrance, at least I wouldn’t have to lead Frank far before the big reveal.

We stumbled forward a few steps, nearly tripping on the uneven ground. I didn’t know who was more excited, me or Frank. I was a bundle of nervous energy, what if he hated it or what if it was just not enough? It was too late now.

Stealing myself I gave Frank a quick chase kiss, which he deepened before I could pull away.

‘’mmm, I missed you’ Frank mumbled against my lips.

I felt myself shudder, if Frank had this effect on me by a simple kiss, I honestly didn’t know if I’d be able to resist later.

‘’I missed you too baby…’’ I replied, placing my hands on his shoulders. ‘…are you ready?’’

Frank nodded, grinning wide and bright, his perfect white teeth dazzling me. I shuffled round so I was stood behind him, grasping the blindfold I slowly loosened it and let if fall from his eyes.

I heard Frank gasp, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, god he hated it, I knew it was stupid. I had just opened my mouth to apologise when he swung round and enveloped me in his arms.

‘’Thank you, thank you, thank you…’’ he chanted, squeezing me tight.

Oh, he liked it? ‘’Do you like it?’’ I asked, squeezing him back.

‘’Are you kidding, I’ve never been to one before, I’ve always wanted to I just… thank you so much…’’ Frank pulled me into another deep kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My knees turned to jelly as he plundered my mouth, oh god. This was not going to end well.

I barely had enough time to open my eyes before Frank was pulling me to the entrance, I watched his face as he took in everything, from the towering pumpkin scarecrows that stood sentinel either side of the entrance, spiders webs hung from every available surface, old fashioned candle lanterns guided us up the path way.

I couldn’t stop staring at Frank as he took it all in, pure joy was shining in his eyes as he pointed out different decorations and attractions. Our first port of call was the Ghost Train ride, there were a few people queued in front of us, but it wasn’t long before I was paying, and we were taking our seats.

Frank was actually vibrating in his seat he was that excited, I felt myself breaking out into a grin as his joy rubbed off on me. Right now, I couldn’t change what had happened, and I wasn’t about to let the uncertainty ruin our night together, after all it may be the last calm night before the storm.

\-----

By the time our evening was drawing to a close I was pleasantly full, hyper from too much sugar, and just simply happy, we’d gone on everything humanly possible. After the Ghost Train we’d gone on the Ferris Wheels, giving into the romantic cliché, which honestly didn’t bother me in the slightest, the view was spectacular, and the company even better, we made out like the horny teenagers we were as we went round in our own little bubble.

After that we went to some of the stalls, playing the ring toss, darts and fishing, winning a stuffed pumpkin and unicorn in the process, I gave Frank the pumpkin and saved the unicorn for Mikey. Mikey had a strange fascination with unicorns, he was convinced they were real, and no one could persuade him otherwise.

The Haunted House was amazing, even though it was a mental hospital theme this year, I still enjoyed it, I’m not afraid to admit that I screamed like a girl and practically climbed Frank like a tree when we walked into a room with a mad doctor giving his patient a series of injections. Frank simply held me tightly, cooing and promising me that he’d protect me from all the evil nasty people. I was sure he was mocking me, but I honestly didn’t care, I knew in the real world that he would do exactly that.

We’d decided on hot dogs for dinner, finishing up with toffee apples and warm apple cider, as we walked towards the corn maze. It was the final stop on our list and the banners promoting ‘Scream from the Silver Screen’ and the theme this year. We wasn’t sure what that meant, but headed in anyways after gathering flashlights from the ticket collector.

About 5 minutes in we came across our first fright, in the form of Jason Voorhees. I won’t lie, I squeaked as he swung his blood soaked machete at us and started to chase us through the maze, we managed to lose him on a couple of tight corners, only to run straight into Freddy Kruger, his laugh and taunts nearly causing me to wet me pants, Frank only laughed, loving every single seconded as he pulled me down one of the maze corridors.

I was panting as Frank pulled me into a quiet secluded spot, his giggles getting swallowed up by the surrounding corn, we were completely alone.

The worry of the pregnancy faded into background noise as Frank swept me into his arms, plundering my mouth with his tongue as he duelled against mine for dominance. The adrenaline rushing though me making me reckless. I wound my hand around Franks neck pulling him impossibly tighter against me as the other slipped up the bottom of his shirt, caressing the warm skin at the bottom of his back. Frank moaned into my mouth, grinding his hips against mine.

A little voice at the back of my head kept warning me that this was a bad idea, but my cock wouldn’t listen, I needed him so badly, I always did. I felt myself growing harder as slick leaked from my hole.

Frank pulled back from the kiss, burying his face into my neck as he started licking and nibbling my skin.

‘’God baby, you smell so good. I can smell how wet you are for me… how desperate you are…’’ Frank said taking in a deep breath.

I keened in the back of my throat, holding Franks head against me as he trailed kisses up my neck and along my jaw. I was achingly hard now, desperate for any kind of friction. As if sensing my growing need Frank pulled back slightly, working quickly to open my belt and jeans, releasing my cock from the tight fabric, I gasped as the cold night air hit my skin, making my whole body break out in goose bumps.

‘’Frank…’’ I gasped, as he wrapped his hot hand around my length.

‘’Yeah baby… what do you need?’’

I struggled to speak for a few moments as Frank rubbed his thumb over the head of my cock, spreading the pre cum down my length to aid the slide of his hand.

‘’Need you… I always need you…’’ I moaned as he twisted his hand just right on the next upstroke.

Wrapping his arm around my waist he lifted me slightly, pulling deeper into the rows of corn and away from any potential prying eyes. When we were a good few metres in Frank pulled away from me, laying his jacket down on the ground as he kneeled down opening his pants. He pulled out his thick cock and my mouth watered as I watched a bead of pre cum roll down his shaft, god I wanted to taste him so bad.

I kneeled on the ground in front of him, running my tongue along the underside of his cock, tonguing at the pulsing vein as I curled my lips around his tip. Frank threw his head back, mouth forming a perfect O as his hips bucked into my mouth. I was so wet now, I could feel my slick running down my thighs, I was just that turned on.

Frank grabbed a fist full of my hair, pushing me all the way down on his cock before pulling me off with a loud wet pop.

‘’Up baby…’’ he commanded, helping me to my feet.

Once I was standing he pulled my jeans all the way down, helping me step out of them so I was left in just my jumper, jacket and socks. I would have felt stupid if I wasn’t so turned on right then. He pulled me down with his hands on my hips, helping me straddle him as his cock came to rest along my crack.

‘’Can’t wait to be inside you…’’ Frank said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

Panic welled up inside me, I had maybe a few seconds to make my decision. I either stopped it now and explained to Frank what was wrong or let it continue and risk the consequences.

I was so scared that Frank would be angry with me if I got pregnant. But he quelled those worries as he held my face in between his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

‘’I love you…’’ he whispered. ‘’I always will… I can’t wait to claim you… then you’re mine forever…’’

I swallowed the lump in my throat, ignoring the ache in my heart as I kissed him, trying to pour all my love, devotion and desire into that one act.

I rose up slightly, letting his cock slip down and catch on my rim. As I rocked against him my hole slowly started opening for him, allowing another inch to slide in with each movement. Why my ass was resting against his thighs I let out a contented sigh, this was what it was about, not the sex in itself but being close to Frank, connected to him on more than just a physical level. I allowed his entire presence to surround me, holding me close and safe. I knew that no matter what the outcome was next week that we would face it together. Frank had already expressed his desire to have children with me, so what if it was a bit earlier than planned, we would work it out, as I’m sure we always would.

As the calming thoughts washed over me, I started grinding against him, keening as his cock continuously rubbed over my prostate, I knew in this position I wouldn’t last long, I renewed my efforts and started bouncing more vigorously on top of him, hearing him as he panted and gasped into my shoulder, whispering endearments and words of encouragement in my ear and we surged against each other.

Even thought the air was cold around us, I was already sweating when I felt Franks knot begin to grow. He growled low in his throat as he slammed inside me, pushing into the hilt as his knot locked us together, all I could do was grind against him as my orgasm started coiling in my stomach. I tried to reach my aching cock, desperate for that last tiny thing that would send me spiralling over the edge, but he batted my hand away.

‘’No baby… you’re going to cum just from my cock… I want to feel you lose it around me… go on baby cum for me…’’

I threw my head back as I peaked, screaming Franks name as my climax tore through me like a freight train, his fully swollen knot settling on my prostate, the constant pressure on that little bungle of nerves causing me to shake and twitch as I emptied myself between us. Frank followed seconds later grunting as he bit down hard on my neck, not quite breaking the skin but so close I almost begged for it.

We clung to each other as we came down from our earth-shaking orgasms. I was fully resigned to my fate now, if I was going to get pregnant then I just was, when I accepted this fact I found I wasn’t as scared as I originally though I would be. Memories of dreams flashed through my head, Frank running around with a chubby little toddler, perfect chocolate curls bouncing with every step. Me sat watching them as I rubbed the round swell of my stomach.

Butterflies flitted in my tummy, I was actually excited. Looking down at Franks blissed out face I imagined his reaction when I told him that he was going to be a father. I pictured him gathering me in his arms and swinging me around, the look of pure joy and pride on his face as he told his parents that a new Prince or Princess was on the way.

Looking down at my flat stomach I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over my face, well there’s no going back now.


	24. I need to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gerard finally tell all?

Friday evening had me standing in the kitchen of our new house, the coffee machine in here was epic and I had developed a taste for caramel and hazelnut lattes. I’d found myself spending more and more time here lately, just simply walking around the house and gardens, imagining what our future was going to be like. I felt drawn there, like an almost supernatural pull. It wasn’t like I even did anything special there, I painted quite a bit though and just did an awful lot of thinking.

Many of these musings had started to include children as well, I honestly couldn’t get my mind off of it. And as the days ticked by and the nights drew in, my anticipation grew, there were still a few nerves added in here and there, but the excitement now outweighed the fear.

I walked up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms where Frank had set up a studio for me, it had floor to ceiling windows that gave me an abundance of natural light and an amazing view over the gardens, polished stripped hardwood floors and pale lemon-yellow walls, he’d set me up with everything I could possibly need. Canvases and sketch books in every size imaginable, brushes, pencils, pastels, paints, oils, inks, he’d even set up a corner for me to do pottery. I’d always loved pottery, but it was an expensive hobby.

It had taken me hours to just to go through all the different things he’d supplied me with. I had used some of my new materials to improve some of my ongoing projects and was greatly looking forward to using them at school, I’d have to be careful, most of the things Frank had gotten me were rather expensive and I would feel awful if I broke or lost anything.

I leaned against the door as I took it all in, there was an easel set up at the far end of the room, a half-finished oil painting of our meadow. I was painting from memory, but I knew the details would be correct, how could I ever forget the place where Frank claimed me for the first time. I felt a tingle spread through my body at the thought alone.

Honestly though my emotions had been a bit all over the place lately, one minute I was ridiculously happy, floating on a cloud of bliss, thinking about how lucky I was and how close me and Frank were to finishing our Trials, and then the next moment I was wracked with worry, petrified that Frank was going to be angry at me if I was pregnant, or that my parents would be disappointed in me, ashamed that I had made them same mistakes that they had.

Mr Iero had already made the announcement that the Claim was to take place just before Christmas during the Winter Solstice on the 22nd, me and Frank had had a long discussion about the date, we were both happy that it would take place on the shortest day of the year, just as the sun had set. Night-time seemed to be our preferred time for important moments. Frank showed me my nest for the first time late at night, our Chase took part during the full moon at night. So, it seemed only fit that the Claim would happen under the moon and stars as well.

We ignored the fact that if anything went wrong then it would probably ruin everyone’s Christmas, Mr Iero reassured us that no one would be stupid enough to challenge Frank for the right to claim me, especially with who his family was and the fact that he was such a great fighter, he was still the reigning champion at our school, a fact that Mr Iero was very proud of.

I wondered out of my studio and towards our bedroom as I finished my rapidly cooling coffee, setting it down on the dresser when I opened the door to my nest, there was a little switch just inside to the left that turned on the twinkling star lights. Every time I came in here I still got that feeling of overwhelming joy and safeness, it looked a little different now then It did the first night Frank showed it to me, it had accumulated some of Franks hoodies and the blanket that usually covered his bed, I found myself drawn to anything that had his scent, I wasn’t even completely sure that he knew I was taking these things, he gave no indication or even questioned me about the missing items.

I crawled into the cosy space, wrapping Franks blanket around me and smothering myself in his scent, my heat was due two days ago, and I hadn’t had any of the usual symptoms yet. That didn’t mean that it wouldn’t come, I’d been late before, almost 4 days, but I knew deep down that it wouldn’t come.

I snuggled deeper into the blankets, feeling the warmth seep into my bones, I was so tired, the stress of the last few weeks was catching up on me. Looking up at the glittering ceiling, I let a small smile grace my face as I rubbed my hand over my still flat stomach.

\-----

I felt warm, hot even. A thin layer of sweat coated my body as I pressed back against something hard. No not something, someone. Strong arms enveloped me as urgent hands roamed my body, touching, stroking, kneading the flesh of my thighs as they pulled me tighter against them. I was moaning, writhing against them as they trailed talented fingers along my sides, pausing to rub circles into the sharp protrusion of my hip bones. Clutching the blankets tightly I lifted my leg, throwing it over the body behind me as they moved lower still, tickling along the creases of my thighs, but not quite touching where I so desperately wanted.

I was hard and aching, leaking profusely against my stomach as a calloused hand cupped my balls, fondling first one then the other. The other hand was pinching my nipple, tweaking until it was stiff and hard in their fingers. I couldn’t open my eyes though, I was still foggy with sleep and my body felt heavy and fatigued. I just wanted to come so badly, feel myself reach that peak and then tumble over, letting go of all the stress and worry.

When their hand finally moved up to wrap around my cock I had to choke back a whorish moan. My hips stuttered up, desperately trying to create more friction, the hand on me was just moving too slow, sloppily stroking me with no real rhythm or speed. Only occasionally rubbing their thumb over the tip of my cock. It was torture, but the best kind. I alternated between thrusting into their hand and pushing back against the hard length behind me.

Flickers of Franks face flashed behind my closed eyelids as I took deep lungful’s of air, I felt heat start to coil in my belly, churning deep, leaving me almost uncomfortable. This didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the usual tingle and tightening of muscles that signalled my impending orgasm. It was sharp, leaving a bitter almost metallic taste in my mouth. My stomach cramped up tight, making me gasp out in pain as I hunched over. I felt bile rise up my throat and I faintly heard someone calling my name as I made a mad dash for the bathroom, the blankets tangled around my legs causing me to almost brain myself on the door frame.

I only just managed to get the seat lid up as I emptied the days food contents into the toilet, I kept spewing as tears streamed down my cheeks. Warms hands held my hair back from my face as I gave one last heave. I felt fucking awful, completely drained and dehydrated. I was barely aware of arms circling my body and lifting me up from the cold tile floor, taking me back to my nest and settling me amongst the soft blankets and pillows.

I was nearly asleep against when I felt the cool press of a washcloth against my heated skin, wiping away my snot and tears.

‘’Baby…?’’ I heard someone question.

I slowly cracked my eyes open, grateful for the dim light. My head pounded from heaving so hard, a dull aching throb against my temples. The cloth returned, settling against my forehead and doing wonders for my headache.

‘’Baby… what’s wrong?.. try and sip this… it’ll make you feel better’’ There was the voice again, I knew that voice, but it sounded so far away.

I felt a cool glass get pressed into my hand, and I was thankful for the cold water as I gulped it down. Looking up I saw the blurry outline of a figure kneeling in front of me. Fuzzy black blobs broke up the otherwise bare skin of their arms. I knew those arms anywhere. My Frank.

‘’Yeah baby… its me…’’ Frank sighed, worry clear in his voice.

I didn’t realise I’d spoken out loud. My throat felt sore, so I tried a couple times to clear it before I spoke again.

‘’Frank… what happened?’’ I asked, rubbing my eyes and trying to focus on his face.

‘’You were sick baby… I’m not sure why though, you were happily asleep and then just ran for the bathroom…’’

When I managed to focus on his face I could see deep lines of worry between his eyes, I tried to think back to before my unfortunate call with the porcelain phone.

‘’We… um weren’t we… you know… doing stuff… before…’’ I felt my face heat up again, I don’t know why I was blushing, but something just wasn’t connecting.

If possible Frank frowned even harder, shaking his head. ‘’No baby… I was looking for you yesterday… you weren’t at home so I though you would be here… you were asleep when I found you, so I just let you be. I joined you a little while ago and then the next thing I know you jolted awake and ran for the bathroom’’

‘’Oh… what time is it?’’ I questioned, I felt so stupid, it had only been a dream. Albite a very vivid dream, but still just a dream. I was actually a little disappointed.

Frank cocked his head to the side, almost looking like a little puppy. ‘’Um… a little after 3am… Why did you think we were doing stuff?’’

I had slept for almost 9 hours. I shuffled awkwardly under the blankets, trying to pull them over my head, but Frank held them tight

‘’Um no reason…’’ I finally said when I realised Frank wasn’t about to let go.

‘’Mhm’’ Frank hummed, a smug expression on his face. ‘’Was someone having a naughty dream?’’

‘’NO!’’ I said far to quickly, damning myself. I tried to back track, to come up with some kind of excuse or way out, but my mind was blank.

Franks answering laugh made me burn with shame, I hid my face in my hands, willing the ground to open up and swallow me whole, that would be better than this.

‘’aww baby, don’t be embarrassed’’ He cooed, pulling my hands away so I was forced to look at him. ‘’I dream about you all the time…’’ he said, in a lower tone. One he usually reserves for the bedroom.

Oh, well that was new information.

‘’Really?’’ I asked. Not quite believing what he was telling me.

‘’Oh yeah baby all the time… you wouldn’t believe some of the things I dream about…’’ Frank smirked at me biting his bottom lip.

I scooted back, so I could lean up against the wall, my stomach had settled now, and I no longer had the violent urge to throw up, but I still felt a little weak.

‘’What kind of things do you dream about?’’ I urged. I was intrigued now, we had done a fair few things, but nothing majorly kinky since my first heat, that’s if Frank considered it kinky. I sure as hell considered fisting to be kinky and drinking his blood. Maybe that was just normal to him. I guess I was just naive and inexperienced.

‘’Well I often dream about tying you up, perhaps with my tie like you said you fantasised about before, when you told me about that I got so hard. Imagining you with my blood red tie around your neck as you rode me, gasping for breath, begging for me to fuck you hard…’’ Franks eyes were starting to glow red.

I was mesmerised, the sound of his voice was like a drug. I was addicted to him, listening to the way he curled his lips around his B’s, the way he slightly bit his lip when he said fuck. I could listen to him talk all day, but hearing him talk about sex, about what he wanted to do to me, was almost too much to handle, but he wasn’t finished yet.

‘’… sometimes I think about us maybe being out somewhere, getting each other so worked up that we can’t wait until were home… so I just take you right there and them… press you against the nearest wall, even with the chance of anyone catching us… I’d want to make them jealous… make then envy how lucky I was to have such a beautiful, sexy… perfect Omega. Who’s body was just for me… that I was the only one that would ever be able to taste you, feel your silken skin underneath my fingers, feel your tight heat wrapped around my cock…’’ he trailed off then, eyes glowing an even brighter shade of red. When he spoke next his voice was lower, with deep undercurrents of power, that would have any Alpha quaking in their shoes.

‘’… I have been tempted so many times to claim you at school… I know what all the others think about you… I’ve heard them talking about what they’d do to you if they ever got their hands on you. I’ve never wanted to actually kill anyone before, but I’ve come close a few times… don’t get me wrong I feel so proud and smug that you chose me over everyone else… but something inside me wants to show them exactly what they’ll never have…’’ Frank brings his hand up to rub his thumb over my cheek bone, sliding down as it settles on my lower lip, a gentle pressure as it rubs from side to side.

‘’…I want to rub it in their faces as I bend you over the table in the lunch hall… I want them to hear you moan for me… scream my name, not theirs, I want them to watch as you beg me for my cock, not theirs. I want them to smell your slick, knowing that they will never get to feel it as they slide into you. I want them to watch as I bite you, watch as my fangs sink deep into your slender pale neck… watch as your blood runs into my mouth, knowing that they’ll never get to taste it, that they’ll never know how sweet it is, how you’ll taste like ripe cherries and vanilla… I want them to watch as I knot you, as I fill you up with my cum, make your stomach round with my child, watch as I claim you inside and out, knowing that they’ll never, ever, have anyone as perfect as you are… because baby… god you are so damn perfect in every single way… and I would kill anyone that tries to hurt you or take you away from me…’’

I swallow hard, staring deep into Franks beautiful red eyes, so serious and seductive all at once. I can smell that he’s aroused, the deep protective and possessive instincts inside him begging to be released.

I’m hard in my jeans as well, how could I not be after hearing that and I know my gold eyes are matching his red ones. I felt a sudden nearly overpowering urge to roll onto my back, baring my neck and stomach to him in complete submission.

This moment between us seems to last forever. Franks the one to break it though, shaking his head as if to rid himself of some foreign magic. He scratches his neck in an almost sheepish manner, like he spilled some deep dark secret that was going to make me bolt in the next few seconds.

‘’So…’’ Frank finally says looking back at me, breaking the spell between us. ‘’…are you going to tell me why you were throwing your guts up a minute ago?’’ His nervous laughter has me on edge again instantly.

I searched Franks face, not exactly sure what I was looking for, mockery or disgust. But there was none, just sincerity. I don’t know why my brain was always so fast to think the worst of him, he’d never done anything to make me think that he was laughing at me, or that he’d hurt or beat me, that speech had just shown the lengths he was willing to go to as far as I was concerned.

I knew I could trust him, I’d always known that, but in that moment I realised just how far that actually went. I did completely and 100% fully trust him.

‘’Frank…’’ I whispered ‘’I need to tell you something…’’


	25. How could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to plan.

I couldn’t meet Franks’ eyes, I was so nervous I was starting to sweat, and my previously settled stomach started rolling again. I kept my eyes on my clenched hands, fiddling with the soft furriness of the blanket as I debated how exactly I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. No, that I thought I was pregnant, I didn’t actually have any proof yet, I hadn’t had a chance to do a test, and being a few days late for my heat wasn’t concrete proof. Even the sickness could be rationally explained, it could have been nerves, a bug or food poisoning.

I took a few deep calming breaths, begging my stomach not to erupt its contents all over Frank when I chose to speak, and to be honest, I could see it happen, I could taste the bile in my mouth and although I’d already thrown up everything already, in my mind I pictured some severe projectile vomiting, the likes that would put The Exorcist to shame.

When I had gathered enough courage, which wasn’t even like 1%, I looked up at Frank. He didn’t look too pleased, like he had already guessed what I was going to say, he looked apprehensive and nervous, biting his lip constantly, almost enough to break the skin.

I opened my mouth to speak but I just couldn’t get the words out. ‘’I... I... uh ‘’ I felt so stupid; I knew exactly what I wanted to say! Come on brain just say it, rip the band aid off. Just say ‘Frank I think I’m pregnant.’ Go on say it, say it, say it, SAY IT.

Just as my lips started to form the first letter, Frank beat me to it.

‘’I think I know what you’re going to say...’’ He whispered, looking sad and almost heartbroken.

This reaction didn’t sit well with me, if Frank knew and this was how he looked knowing the news then what the hell was I going to do, I wasn’t going to get rid of the baby, and I didn’t want to lose Frank either, would he leave me? Call off the Trails, I was scared to death. I felt hot tears fill my eyes as my heart split in two.

‘’I’m sorry...’’ That was all I could say and I didn’t even think Frank could hear me, my voice barely registered in my own ears.

‘’I just want to know why?.. Was I... am I not enough...’’ Franks voice had taken on a bitter sharp edge that cut straight through me. My whole body shivered and I found myself a little afraid of him. Not that I thought he would actually physically hurt me, but there were other ways to hurt people, words, emotions. A wound you could heal from, when the marks faded away they could be forgotten, but words could stick with you forever, the mind had a way of making you remember things like that, the most gentle of words could have the harshest effect just as the worst of wounds could be forgotten.

‘’I... I don’t know why... I guess I couldn’t really help it... by the time I realised... it was already too late...’’ I was nearly sobbing now, my body was shaking with the effort to hold back my tears, I felt so useless, I’d had one job. To please my Alpha, and I couldn’t even do that, he was so angry at me, no worse, he was disappointed.

‘’Who is he?’’ Frank demanded.

Huh? Who was who? His question didn’t make sense. I frowned at Frank, finally meeting his eyes and seeing nothing but pain and sadness, I kept repeating the question in my head, trying to match it to the conversation but coming up blank.

‘’I... uh... I don’t understand...’’ I stammered, Frank wasn’t making any sense.

‘’Oh come on Gee... I’m not stupid... You’ve been acting funny and distant all week and you smell different, like you, but with someone else as well and it’s not anyone I know... so it must be another Alpha... otherwise you would have told me...’’ Frank face was flushed red now, even his eyes were starting to glow, I could hear the distain and disgust in his voice and it was directed at me.

‘’What are you talking about? Another Alpha?’’ I couldn’t believe it, fucking tell me he wasn’t insinuating what I think he was, he wasn’t accusing me of cheating with another Alpha.

‘’You know what I’m talking about... seriously wasn’t I enough... did I not fuck you enough? Was it not good enough? Did I not buy you enough? I would have given you anything you wanted!’’ Frank was nearly screaming now, I could see the jealousy in his eyes, like a burning flame, consuming all reason. And fuck me was I pissed, he just accused me of cheating, oh hell no.

I didn’t even register my hand moving until I felt the impact of my hand against his cheek, a bright red and well defined hand print blossomed on his cheek. I was so fucking angry, after everything we’d been through, after everything we’d promised each other. I gave myself to him, mind, body and soul, and then he goes and does this, well fuck no.

‘’How could you...’’ I gasped.

I pushed by his stunned face as I crawled out of my nest, no not my nest now, Frank had ruined that, my one place of calm and safety had been tainted. I couldn’t stand this place now, the thoughts of what could have been flew out of my head, now I only saw pain, a prison.

I felt pressure on my wrist as I was pulled to a stop outside _his _room, not _our _room anymore.

‘’Gerard... stop...’’

I turned round abruptly and pushed him away, I couldn’t stand the sight of him right now, how could he say those things to me. I had never even once looked at another Alpha that way, let alone though and acted on those feelings, and for Frank, my Alpha to say I was cheating on him, god it just broke me. I felt my anger and rage boiling inside me, I had never been a violent person but I so desperately wanted to hit something right now, I wanted to hurt something until I felt the way I did. Betrayed. Heartbroken.

‘’DO. NOT. FOLLOW. ME... DONT EVEN SPEAK TO ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!’’ I didn’t wait for an answer as I ran down the stairs, not even bothering with the car, I couldn’t drive right now, I needed to run, just run anywhere, far away from Frank. I could bear to be near him.

I ran for what felt like hours, ignoring the ache in my legs and lungs as I pushed myself harder, running past the familiar houses and shops. I just needed to get away.

When I couldn’t take it anymore I collapsed to the ground, chest heaving as tears ran unchecked down my face, I was shaking, a trembling mess. I was never more glad to be alone, so I could wallow in my grief.

I mourned for the loss of what could have been, even if I told Frank I was pregnant now I doubt he would believe it was his. He seemed so convinced that I was seeing someone else, would he even listen to reason, or would he spit venom at me, accusing me of being a harlot, nothing but a common whore. Someone who ignored the promises we made to each other simply for a cheap fuck.

I looked down at the ring he gave me, what once was a symbol of love and hope now felt like a lead weight, just a reminder of his lack of faith in us, his lack of trust in me.

I couldn’t wear it right now, I slipped it off my finger, cringing as I did so. It would have to live in my pocket.

I think it hurt more that he honestly thought I’d do something like that. I loved him so much, no I still do regardless of what he said, but did he even love me anymore, or was his pride and ego more important. After all what did that say about an Alpha and a Prince at that, that he didn’t think he could satisfy his Omega.

What was it he said? Did he not buy me enough, wow that was a low blow. As if the only reason I was with him was because of his money. I couldn’t care less about his money; I would have still loved him if he didn’t have a cent to his name.

The pain in my chest was getting to be too much; it felt like my heart was splitting in two. How had everything gone so wrong? Not a few hours ago I was looking forward to telling Frank he was going to be a father, now look at me. On my knees on some abandoned street and stupid o clock in the morning, the cold air biting at my exposed arms. What was I supposed to do now, the thought of facing Frank again sent panic rushing through me. I couldn’t go home, he would follow me there, his ego demanding to know who my ‘lover’ was. I snorted at the thought, it was so ridiculous, beyond a joke even.

I was glad to find that I had my wallet on me, and my phone. I had money luckily, I’d been saving for a long time, spare money put away from odd jobs here and there, and sales from the school art show last year, I could get buy for a while. Long enough for me to figure out what I was going to do. I heard my phone go off, it shrill ringing feeling ominous, like Darth Vader’s march. I glanced at the screen quickly, already knowing who it would be at this time in the morning.

Franks name flashing only made me feel sick. I declined the call, only for it to instantly ring again. I declined that as well. I sent a quick text to my mum, explain briefly what had happened, without too many details. Saying I was fine and needed time to think. I had to decline a further 5 calls before I could even send the message.

I was receiving a slurry of texts as well as phone calls, and I couldn’t take it any longer. I didn’t want to hear his excuses or arguments so I switched my phone off, pocketing it. I needed to conserve battery anyways, I had no charger and didn’t have a clue how long I was going to be out here for.

I took me a good long while to get my bearings, I’d ran further than I thought, to a much more shady area that boasted 24/7 liquor stores and pay by the hour motels.

I needed sleep badly, my body was protesting the little late night marathon I just ran, and was on the verge of collapse, my tummy was growling and twisting painfully, unsure itself if it wanted to consume food or expel it.

I finally settled on the less rough looking of the motels, thankful that the bored greasy man at the front desk didn’t ask many questions.

The room wasn’t much to look at, a queen size bed dominated the space, a small sofa and dining set split the room from a little kitchenette. With one door leading off to what I assume was the bathroom, dark green carpet and pale green walls finished off the room. A single print of a flower hung over the bed, oh how original. It wasn’t the Ritz by any means and was a far cry from our new house. No Franks’ house. But at least it was dry and warm, and fairly clean. There were no chalk body marks or cockroaches so I considered that a win.

I opened a bottle of water I’d managed to get from the vending machine outside as well as a few snacks. I wasn’t going to last long on M&Ms and potato chips but it would get my through till the morning, I just hope I could keep it down.

I could barely look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, the sad pitiful creature looking back at me was just a stark reminder of what I had lost.

I looked down at my still flat stomach instead, I needed to find out if I was pregnant and soon. But that could wait till tomorrow, I was dead on my feet. I dragged myself over to the bed, climbing under the thin blanket. Exhaustion was pulling me under and I welcomed it, I just wanted this day to end, wanted to just sink into oblivion and stop thinking.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	26. Lather, rinse, repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chaps, my bloody laptop broke.  
Hope you're still enjoying this story, let me know what you think, i always appreciate feedback.

I woke up later than I expected the following morning, or well afternoon, dragging my tired ass out of bed at gone two only because my bladder was screaming at me. I didn’t want to get up at all though, I just wanted to lie there and pretend last night never happened. Every time I even dare to think about Frank and what he said my heart gave a painful squeeze in my chest.

I knew I couldn’t just ignore the world though, as much as I wanted to. I had promised myself that I would get a pregnancy test today; I needed to know one way or another before I could even start thinking about how to sort this mess out.

I was grateful that I hadn’t been sick yet; I needed to try and keep some food in me since I hadn’t had anything decent in nearly 24 hours.

I decided to make use of the crappy shower, even though I had no shampoo or shower gel. I just needed to feel some hot water on my skin; my muscles ached from the hard lumpy mattress which did nothing to improve my mood. My reflection didn’t look any better either; I had deep dark circles under my eyes which were still red and puffy from crying so much last night. In short I looked a state.

After drying off and getting dressed again, feeling instantly dirty for putting on yesterdays clothes I made my way to the front desk, I needed to pay for another night since I wasn’t ready to go home yet. There was a different attendant this morning, a young girl that looked to be only a few years older than myself, with long blonde hair, almost orange skin and way too much makeup.

Her chirpy over the top attitude only made me feel more sour, why did everyone else get to be happy when I was miserable. I scolded myself for my train of thought, I’d never been a bitter person before and I didn’t want to let what happen change who I was, even the argument with Frank last night was so unlike me, I hated conflict or fighting in any way.

I made quick work of paying for another night, avoiding awkward small talk with a quick apology; I needed to find a convenience store, quickly. I was scared that I would see someone I knew and that they’d rat me out to Frank. Luck was on my side, only a few streets over I found a rather large store that would have everything I needed, they even had some clothes, nothing too fancy but I wasn’t worried about that, I grabbed a hoody, some jeans and a t shirt, as well as a pack of boxers and socks. I know it was a bit overkill, but I wanted to be prepared.

I also stocked up of some necessities, like deodorant, shampoo toothpaste and a tooth brush. I eyed the pregnancy tests warily, there were just so many, I counted at least 10 different brands and varieties. Ones that made lines or crosses, ones that gave the exact number of weeks, I wasn’t too fussed about that part, knowing that I couldn’t be more than 1 week pregnant, if they could even pick it up that early. In the end I grabbed two, just to be safe. One that made a pink positive plus sign and one that gave two blue lines if positive.

I tried to think of what else I could want as I queued up to pay, they didn’t have a charger that fit my phone so I knew I’d have to go find one eventually, but I wanted to avoid being out as much as possible, and I knew I had battery enough to last me today at least.

I hurried back to the motel as fast as I could, feeling insanely paranoid like everyone was watching me, which was crazy I know, but giving who Frank and his dad were, it wasn’t that far of a stretch.

It honestly wouldn’t surprise me if they had listed me as a missing person, I had deliberately given my mum only the vaguest of details so that Frank couldn’t persuade her to spill, I trusted my mum but she sometimes didn’t think before she spoke. And god I just wasn’t ready to see Frank yet. I don’t know when I will be, the way I saw things, if I was pregnant then I had a reason for smelling different, but that didn’t change the fact that he obviously didn’t trust me. Instead of enquiring as to my different smell like a normal couple would, he outright accuses me of sleeping with another Alpha, then has the nerve to insinuate that it’s because he doesn’t spend enough on me, I always feel bad whenever he buys me anything, and I try my hardest to give him things in return, even if they’re not of high monetary value. What if I wasn’t pregnant though, how could I explain my different smell when I didn’t know that reason myself, if it wasn’t due to a baby then what would my excuse be, I don’t think Frank would accept ‘Just because’ as a valid reason, he would always doubt me, and what kind of relationship would that be.

Either way I see it, I’m fucked.

I sighed, for what felt like the millionth time in the last two hours and lay back on the bed. I guess now would be a good time to check my phone; even though I did particularly want to speak to Frank I needed to talk to my mum and Mikey. God, Mikey. I didn’t even think about messaging him last night, he must be so worried. He was so protective over me, I felt instantly guilty. I made myself turn my phone on, knowing that he was the first one I needed to speak to.

As my phone powered up, my jaw dropped at the sheer amount of missed calls and texts I had.

105 missed calls and 47 messages.

Holy mother dick.

I was unsurprised to see that 68 of those calls were from Frank, I honestly didn’t care at this point. I had 3 missed calls from Ray, 1 from Bob, and 9 from mum parents. The other 24 were from Mikey, the most recent being just over half hour ago. I didn’t bother to read the messages, most were from Frank, I just deleted those quickly and pressed redial on Mikey’s number.

It hadn’t even rung twice before there was a voice on the other end.

‘’Gee? Fuck is that you?’’

‘’Hey Mikeyway... yeah it’s me’’

‘’What the hell Gerard, I’ve been calling you all morning, Franks been going absolutely ape shit...’’

‘’Wait Mikey... I’m sorry ok... he wouldn’t stop calling me so I turned off my phone...’’

‘’Fuck Gee I’m just glad you’re ok... where are you...’’

I hesitated then, it’s not that I didn’t trust Mikey, I did, I just couldn’t risk Frank finding out where I was.

‘’Umm I’m fine, but I’d rather not say...’’

‘’What do you mean? Why not... I can come and get you...’’

‘’Look Mikes... as much as I appreciate that, and I do. I just can’t come home yet, there’s some things I need to sort out first... and I don’t want to see Frank...’’

‘’Why not? What happened? Frank hasn’t told us fuck all... he just said you guys had an argument and then you left... he said he tried to go after you but you disappeared...’’

I felt anger boil inside me, of course Frank wouldn’t say; make it look like it was all my fault and that I was the asshole for disappearing.

‘’Maybe you should ask him then, I’m sure his side of the story would be very entertaining...’’

‘’I’m not interested in his side of the story Gee, only yours. You’re my big brother and I’m worried about you...’’

Mikeys words made me feel guilty again, it wasn’t his fault that Frank was such a giant asshole, he was only worried about me, I owed him and explanation as the least after everything he’s done for me.

‘’Ok Mikey... can you promise to keep this a secret though...’’

After receiving his promise, I took a moment to collect myself before speaking again.

‘’Ok... umm... well you know I told you that me and Frank had planned to wait to have sex till after we finished the Trials... well the night of our Chase we kind of... you know...’’

‘’Ewww Gee, I don’t need to know that... what does that have to do with last night...’’

‘’Well if you would shut up I’d bloody tell you...’’

‘’Ok... Ok... yeah I’m sorry... continue’’

‘’Ok well, we didn’t exactly use protection... and haven’t multiple times since...’’

‘’Wait are you saying what I think you’re saying?’’

‘’Well I don’t know for certain... but yeah I think so... I was planning on telling Frank my suspicions last night... but before I had the chance he accused me of cheating on him...’’

‘’WHAT THE FUCK! Gee please tell me you’re joking, I’m gonna rip his fucking balls off... just FUCK... but shit I’m gonna be an uncle?’’ Mikey said the last part in a whisper, almost like he didn’t believe what he’d heard.

‘’I don’t know yet Mikey... I was just about to take a test actually...’’

‘’Really...hold on... wait... no... shit... shit...uggg...no Fra...’’

I listened to a scuffle on the other end of the phone, dreading but hoping it wasn’t what I thought it was.

‘’Mikey?’’

‘’Gee...Gee... is that you?’’

Nope I was right, unfortunately. Frank had managed to rip the phone away from Mikey, why didn’t Mikey tell me that Frank was there, how much had he heard?

I couldn’t answer him, I still felt so hurt and betrayed.

‘’Gee please talk to me... I’m sorry baby... let’s talk about this please...’’

I felt wetness on my face, hot tears leaving a trail into my hairline. I just couldn’t deal with this, not yet anyway.

‘’I’m sorry I can’t’’

‘’Wai...’’

I ended the call before Frank could finish, my heart constricted painfully again. So this is what heartbreak felt like...

Staring up at the stained ceiling I debated my options, ignoring the vibrating of my phone next to me. I needed a plan of action.

Firstly, take the tests. Secondly, freak out. Thirdly, throw up. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Come of Gerard, one small moment of courage, there’s no point in freaking out until there’s something to freak out about.

Filled with new determination, I grabbed the first test and made my way to the bathroom, leaning against the counter as I read the instructions. They seemed fairly simple, open packet, take off cap, pee on stick, wait 5 minutes. A positive was two blue lines, a negative was one.

Ok simple let’s do it. I tried to approach this in a scientific manner, knowing that if I thought about it too much then I’d probably have a break down.

Peeing on the small tab was actually harder than it looked, nearly covering my hand a few times in the process, I made sure to cut myself off before I finished, just in case I needed the other one.

The waiting was the worst part, 5 minutes seemed to drag forever, I lost count of the amount of times Frank tried to call me during those minutes. Each ring seeming to break my heart just a little more.

When the time went off I still couldn’t look at it, because looking would make it real, at the moment I was pregnant and not at the same time. I closed my eyes tight, my bobbing knees shaking the whole bed. What would it have been like if me and Frank were taking this test together, if none of that shit had happened last night, just me telling him my suspicions. Frank being shocked but happy, desperate to find out if he was going to be a daddy... no I couldn’t let my thoughts go there now, it wouldn’t help anything, what’s happened has happened. It’s just me now.

I picked the stick up, turning it over in my hands, but not looking yet. Come on Gerard don’t be a pussy, this is something you need to know.

Taking a few deeps breaths I finally looked down...

Two lines? Or what it one? It was actually hard to tell, the first line was thick and clear, but the other one not so much, I could see it, but only just. What did that mean, was I just kind of pregnant but not quite? Fuck...

No its fine, that why I got two right. Yeah its fine, no big deal.

Lather, rinse, repeat. Just the same as the other one.

I went through the motions again, using my last few drops to soak the new tab; hopefully this one would be clearer.

Resuming my position I set me counter again for 5 minutes. Playing the waiting game yet again, my phone was peaceful now. I was relieved that Frank had stopped, or was I. Maybe he had realised that I wasn’t worth the trouble after all. That though actually hurt, I didn’t want to speak to him, yet I didn’t want him to stop trying. God what was wrong with me?

I glanced down at the timer, two minutes left. Not long now and I’ll finally have my answer.

I was counting down the seconds when there was a series of loud knocks on my door.

For fucks sake, not now.

I tried to ignore the knocks but they were insistent, nearly banging the door down. I was sure it was probably just some drunken idiot at the wrong door.

Huffing and angry, I marched straight up to the door, ripping it open in my fury.

‘’Hey, asshole what’s your problem!’’ I shouted before the door was fully open.

‘’Hi Gee... ’’


	27. Well shit my skinny jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee finally gets his results, but are they what he was hoping for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you'll asked so nicely.

‘’Hi Gee...’’

I couldn’t believe it, how the hell had he found me? Frank looked awful, as bad as I did, if not worse, his hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction, and his clothes were rumpled and creased. His stubble was coming through, casting a dark shadow across his jaw. I won’t lie, it did suit him. But now wasn’t the time to appreciate how hot he was, I was still so angry.

‘’What... what the hell are you doing here?’’ I spat, now was really not the time. I knew there was a clear path of sight to the bed, and I dreaded what he’d be able to see there. I tried to use my body to block the view, holding the door tight against my side.

I needed to get rid of him and now.

‘’I wanted to talk... please Gee...’’ Frank begged, leaning against the frame with both hands.

‘’No Frank... now’s really not a good time... I-I err... I just can’t now....’’ I tried to close the door but Frank was quicker than me, placing his foot in the door so it wouldn’t shut.

‘’Please Gee... I’m begging you... I’m so sorry for what I said...’’

‘’I don’t care Frank... I’m busy... I don’t have time for this...’’ Frank really needed to take the hint, I couldn’t do this now, I couldn’t be near him when I was so close to answers.

I watched as Frank looked down at his shoes, lip quivering. When he finally looked up and met my eyes I could see tears.

‘’Please... god please tell me you’re not with someone...’’ Frank looked completely heartbroken, the tears he failed to contain started running down his face.

‘’What? Are you fucking kidding me!’’ I couldn’t stop myself from shouting, was he fucking serious.

Before Frank could answer the alarm on my phone started going off, making me freeze.

Frank turned his confused face towards me, not quite understanding what was going on.

‘’Frank you need to leave now...’’ I asked, trying to sound calm and reasonable.

‘’I can’t Gee, I need to know... if you’re not with someone then what the hell’s going on’’ Frank was begging how, I could see it all over his face and for a minute I felt bad, but why should I feel bad, I had done nothing wrong.

I tried pushing the door again but Frank wouldn’t budge.

‘’Please just go...’’ I pleaded, I needed to see the results but I’d be damned if I was going to do this with Frank around, he’d made it quite clear what he thought about me and our relationship.

‘’I’m not going till I have answers... what are you hiding from me?’’ I could tell Frank was getting angry now; the spark in his eyes that usually burned for me was now raging in jealousy. ‘’If you won’t tell me then I’ll just have to find out...’’

Frank made quick work of pushing past me, I tried grabbing onto his arm but that didn’t stop him, it only slowed him down as he scanned the room, not yet noticing the sticks sitting on the bed. I tried to edge closer, tried to shield them from his view but he was quicker than me, the still blaring alarm on my phone gaining his attention, sitting right next to the tests.

I watched as the colour drained from his face, anger and rage forgotten as he turned his wide eyes to me. I was shaking like a leaf, arms wrapped tight around my torso as if to shield myself from his inevitable harsh words.

He took a shaky step forward, and then another, until he was standing at the end of the bed. I couldn’t look, I daren’t. I didn’t need to see them now; his reaction would tell me everything.

I closed my eyes tightly, with only sounds now telling me of his actions. The alarm on my phone stopped, a soft thump indicating its return to the bed. For the longest moment there was just silence, not a single sound, I had no idea if he was looking at the tests or not.

I chanced a look, seeing his outstretched hand hovering just centimetres above the tests. My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating that hard, panic started to over take me as he picked a test up, the one I hadn’t seen.

He gasped as he covered his mouth with his hand, visibly shaking as he took in the results. So I had my answer.

‘’You’re pregnant...’’ Franks words were almost inaudible behind his hand.

I couldn’t stop my tears as they ran down my face. I felt sick, I was pregnant after all.

‘’I’m sorry...’’ I whispered, what else was I supposed to say.

‘’...but why are you sorry... I’m the one who should be sorry... god it all makes sense now...’’ during his little rant Frank had started pacing, still hold the pregnancy test stick in his hand. Me however, I was still glued to the spot. ‘’... that’s why you smell different, like you but more...it’s because you’re pregnant... holy fuck you’re pregnant... I’m going to be a dad... well shit my skinny jeans’’

He was still pacing, moving from one side of the room to the other while he had this whole conversation with himself, he was taking it a lot better than I anticipated, he hasn’t shouted at me yet, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t.

Still, he was right. Holy shit I’m pregnant... I’m going to be a mum... there is literally a tiny little being growing inside my tummy. My stomach chose that moment to flip violently, my hand slapped over my mouth as I tried my hardest to make it to the toilet before I threw up everywhere.

I just managed to make it in time as the meagre contests of my stomach splattered the bowl. I hated being sick, it was one of the things I hated most in the world, and I was loud, that I couldn’t help. I felt cool hands sweep my hair off my face, holding it back as I heaved.

‘’Sshh baby... its ok... I’m here... I’m going to take care of you...’’ Frank cooed in my ear, I didn’t want to hear this now; the son of a bitch accused me of cheating on him.

‘’Fuck off Frank... I don’t need your help... you made it perfectly clear what you thought of me last night...’’ I managed to choke out the angry words filling my head as I continued to retch. I was still so mad at Frank. I didn’t know what to do, my heart was begging me to forgive him, feeling comforted by the presence of my Alpha, but my head hated him at the moment, angry and hurt that he thought so little of me as to accuse me of cheating.

‘’God Gee... don’t say that please... I’m sorry... I really am... I was just so jealous... I let my stupid thoughts take over... I know you’re not like that but god ... you’re so perfect and beautiful and amazing... you could have anyone you wanted... I still don’t know why you chose an idiot like me...’’

Frank was clinging to me now, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind as he laid his head on my shoulder. I felt all the steam leave me in one quick whoosh, I was drained, so utterly tired and exhausted from everything, my emotions were running riot, I guess that would be the hormones.

I sagged back against him, gratefully accepting a glass of water from him even though I wished he would leave, I was barely able to hold my body up, Frank supported me though, guiding me so my back was flush against his chest as I rinsed the horrible taste out of my mouth. Rocking me back and forth as he hummed in my ear.

‘’Please give me another chance baby... I’m so so sorry, like you wouldn’t believe... I was stupid... a complete idiot... I love you so fucking much... I was going out of my mind when I couldn’t find you... your phone was off... I thought you’d left me...’’ Frank was sobbing now, burying his face in my hair as he held me tight against him. I felt awful, not just from the sickness, but from the fact that I had just disappeared like that.

‘’...I did leave you...’’ I whispered, I needed him to know how close I had gotten, just how much he’d actually hurt me.

‘’...noooo please baby... don’t leave me...’’ I felt Franks sobs shake his whole body, holding on even tighter if that was possible. ‘’... you’re my world... my absolute everything... please... please don’t leave me...’’

‘’Frank... you don’t understand how much you hurt me... I have given you everything I have... you’re my first, hell the only person I have ever done anything with... including my first kiss... I love you so much... and knowing that you think that of me breaks my heart...’’ I managed to shift enough so I was facing him, and god he looked awful, his eyes were swollen and puffy, tear tracks stained his face, he looked devastated.

‘’I know I hurt you baby... and I’m so sorry... I promise I’ll never hurt you again...’’ Frank grabbed my face between his hands, looking deep into my eyes as he stroked his thumbs over my cheeks. ‘’You have no idea what you mean to me...’’

I watched as he looked over my face, like he was trying to memorise every little curve and dip, every freckle. Like he was scared he wasn’t ever going to see me again. My heart broke all over again, but for a different reason, I’d never be able to leave this man, no matter what he did, that thought scared me, he had the power to completely destroy me, and I him.

I felt an overwhelming rush of love for him, yes I did love him and I always will, no matter what he did to me. I hadn’t realised quite how much I missed him, but now being so close, I felt calmer, like he had the ability to make all my pain fade away.

‘’I can’t do this by myself... I need you Frank... but I’m scared...’’ I hated admitting it, but I needed to.

‘’I know baby... I’m here... I’m never gonna leave you... I’m gonna take such good care of you... and our baby... I will do anything you want... just name it...’’ Frank was smiling now, his face splitting with the force of it. God he never fails to take my breath away, he just so gorgeous.

‘’Anything...’’ I couldn’t help extending the challenge.

Frank nodded ‘’anything...’’

We were so close now, barely a breath between us. I felt a spark of excitement inside me at his words; he would literally do anything I asked now, anything I wanted, what did I need though. I needed what I always needed, just him.

‘’...kiss me’’ I demanded.

Frank surged on me, claiming my mouth in a bruising kiss before I’d even finished uttering the words. He was relentless, dominating my tongue as he consumed me. I forgot all of the pain, all of the heartbreak until I was left with only Frank. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close as he groaned into my mouth when I bit down on his lip, pushing back against me as our tongues fought.

Frank hooked his hands under my thighs, holding me against him as he rose smoothly to his feet, his graceful moments never failed to amaze me. He carried me through to the other room, placing me gently onto the bed as if I was the most precious thing he owned.

He continued to lavish my tongue with his as he stroked his hands down my body, growling low in his throat as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his crotch tight against my own. I was so turned on it was insane. I felt slick leaking from my hole and he had hardly touched me yet.

‘’...god Gee I can smell how wet you are...’’ Frank started sucking kisses along my jaw, working his way down my neck as his fingers found the hem of my shirt. He broke his kisses only long enough to pull the offending garment over my head, reattaching his lips as soon as he was able too.

A loud moan escaped my mouth as he worried the sensitive skin of my neck between his teeth, his hand gripping my hair so he could expose more of the skin.

My hips started rutting up against him, desperately trying to gain some friction; I felt the long hot length of him pressing back hard against me. I needed him so bad, and I need him now.

‘’Please Frank... fuck... fuck me please...’’ I was beyond caring now, I knew what I wanted and I wasn’t past begging for it.

‘’... no baby... I’m not going to fuck you...’’ Frank whispered in my ear as he licked a stripe from my collar bone to my ear. ‘’... I’m going to make love to you... gonna make you feel so good baby...’’

‘’Holy shit...’’ I was gagging for him now, my nails clawing at his back as I tried to rid him of his shirt. I needed to feel his warm soft skin against mine.

‘’fuck you’re so desperate for me aren’t you... just gagging for my cock...’’ Frank had such a way with words; he had the ability to get me right on the edge with a few well placed phrases.

I mewled below him as he took my nipples into his mouth, alternating between biting and sucking each one, they were so sensitive, so much more then they usually were, there was still the tiniest of scars from where he bit me during my last heat.

My hands found their way into his hair, tugging at the soft strands as I tried to keep still, it all felt so good, I was torn between keeping him on my chest and urging him on. Frank took the choice out of my hands though and he hooked his fingers into my jeans, looking up at my from beneath his lashes as he slowly slid them along with my boxers down over my hips, my hard cock springing up to slap against my stomach.

Frank bit his lip as he came face to face with my arousal, looking so sinful and gorgeous. His eyes bleeding from their usual greeny gold to a deep red. I watched as his fangs poked out from between his lips, so close to my cock, but I wasn’t afraid. I wanted him to bite me so badly I didn’t care where.

He pulled back only long enough to shed his own clothes, shuffling back between my thighs as he looked down on me.

‘’Fuck Gee... you don’t even know what you do to me...’’ His cock was standing proud and hard, flushed red at the tip, leaking and curving up against his belly. I felt confident in his lust for me, so I used it to tease him further, grabbing the backs of my thighs so I could expose myself to his gaze, my wet hole clenching under his scrutiny.

Frank moaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back as his cock twitched, the sight alone was enough to make me gush more slick, the slippery substance coating my ass and thighs. Frank wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing harshly as if to fend off an imposing orgasm.

‘’take me Frank...’’ I purred seductively, spreading myself as wide as I possibly could.

‘’patience baby... there’s something I want to do first...’’ I didn’t get a chance to ask what it was before he dove down, burying his face between my spread cheeks, the first wet sweep of his tongue over my entrance had me howling, god it felt so good. He wasted no time in getting to work, swiping his tongue again and again over the tight muscle. He grabbed my thighs pulling me impossibly closer as he speared my hole with his tongue, wiggling it inside me as he slurped up my juices. I was a panting and moaning mess, lost in ecstasy. Frank pulled his tongue out so he could nibble on my rim, bathing the tight stretched skin with kisses and licks between praises.

‘’...so good for me... so hot and wet... my perfect little Omega... all mine... gonna fuck you so good... make you scream my name...’’ oh fuck yes, I was getting close now, I knew if he didn’t get inside me soon then I wouldn’t make it.

‘’...please Frankie... please fuck me... need you so bad... take me... I’m yours... only yours... always yours...’’ Frank growled at my words, turning his head to bite down harshly on my thigh, breaking clean through the skin so he could sink his fangs deep inside me.

I screamed in pleasure, fireworks exploding behind my eyes as sweet pain zinged straight to my balls, my cock violently twitching as long ropes of cum splattered my stomach and chest. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before, the pain only heightening the feelings flowing through me.

When I’d regained my senses enough to look down at Frank the sight was nearly enough to make me cum again, his pupils were blown wide, nearly eclipsing the red, his mouth and chin were stained red with my blood, his fangs glistening and dripping as he licked my essence from his lips. Wow was that a sight. His hand was working his long thick cock, in sure precise strokes, thumb flicking over the head as he looked down at my ruined body. He looked so beautiful in this moment, completely lost to his lust.

‘’Hold yourself open for me...’’ Frank commanded, in a tone that left no space for argument. I obeyed straight way, letting go of my shaking thighs so I could spread my hole open for him.

‘’... please Frankie...Alpha I need you...’’ My cock was hard again, resting in my cooling cum, solid and aching as if it was days ago since I last came not minutes.

Frank shuffled forward, holding the base of his cock as he guided the tip into me, resting on the edge of my stretched rim, but not quite slipping in.

I was so lost in anticipation that I almost didn’t hear him address me. ‘’Look at me baby, keep your eyes open, and keep looking at me... don’t you dare look away...’’

Frank pushed into me with one smooth movement, sinking in all the way till his thighs rested against my ass. I hissed at the burning stretch, loving the pain as he filled me completely, consuming me from the inside out, my eyes threatened to close as he started rocking into me, his thrusts getting longer and harder and he set up his rhythm.

He bent his body over me, nearly folding me in half as he claimed my mouth again, fucking his tongue into me in time with his thrusts. I could taste the sweet metallic flavour of my blood on his tongue, the hot action of it only spurring my arousal on further. This new position also gave him better access to my prostate which he started to pummel with intense precision.

His hands never stopped touching me, whether they were in my hair, better angling my mouth for his kisses, or roaming over my chest feeling my quivering stomach muscles as I spiralled closer to my second climax, my favourite though was when he let my legs drop to wrap around his waist, grabbing my fingers to link with his over my head as he slowed down his thrusts, pushing into me deep and slow, letting me feel every single inch of him, his forehead resting against mine as he looked deep into my eyes. This was love making, he was showing me how much he loved me with his actions, holding me so tenderly, pressing himself against every part of me he could, I could stay like this forever. His cock was working me just right, brushing teasingly over my prostate as my cock gained friction against his stomach.

I wanted to cum just like this, as close as we could possibly be. I felt the familiar tightening in my balls as my orgasm approached, drawing ever nearer as Frank fucked me oh so good.

‘’...Frankie... I’m close... so close...’’

‘’... me too baby... hold it for me... want to cum with you...’’ he moaned against me mouth.

I was letting out little chants of ‘ah, ah ahs’ and I tried to hold back, my hole clenching tightly around his knot as it began to form, stretching me impossibly wider.

‘’Oh my god... Frank... I- I can’t ... fuck... I’m gonna cum’’ I squealed as I erupted between us, fresh cum covering both of our chests.

Frank howled as his knot locked us together, panting into my mouth as he emptied himself deep inside me. It felt so fucking good I was sure I blacked out for a moment.

‘’... that’s it baby... take my cum... So good for me... so full... can’t wait to see your belly grow... gonna look so fucking beautiful... you’re mine’’

‘’Always yours’’ I promised, and I meant it.


	28. It's all about you

After we’d both had caught up on some much needed sleep, we’d decided to go home, to _our _home. Frank couldn’t stand the thought of being away from me now, he was scared to death that something was going to happen and he wouldn’t be there.

I’d honestly never seen him this happy before, he was treating me like princess, constantly keeping in contact with me, whether it was by kisses, leading me with his hand on my elbow or back, or my personal favourite just resting his hand on my stomach. Even though I was only a week or so along, he didn’t let that stop him.

He was also doing his best to make up for the last 24 hours; I noticed the guilty, worried looks he kept glancing my way when he thought I wouldn’t notice, like he was expecting me to change my mind and leave him at any moment. We’d also talked about who we were going to tell, I then had to admit that Mikey already knew. Frank had tried to disguise his reaction, but I knew that he was hurt that Mikey had found out first.

We’d finally decided to keep it between us for now, I wasn’t too keen on the extra attention, especially since we hadn’t finished our Trials yet. I knew school was going to be a bit more difficult, my smell was changing more by the day, growing sweeter with more hints of what made Frank unique. The perfect blend of both of us.

I was sorry to say my sickness hadn’t abated, and it was taking a toll on me, making me miserable and agitated. I really didn’t want to eat anymore, it was futile, everything I ate inevitably came straight back up. Frank obviously wasn’t happy about this, stating the need for nutrients and such for me and the growing baby.

After another session of dry heaving and cursing Frank for doing this to me, I retreated back to my nest. Arranging the pillows and blankets just so, and snuggling down for a much needed nap.

\-----

I awoke to the most pleasant smell, tomatoes, garlic and roasted vegetables permeated my senses, I tensed, waiting for my stomach to flip but it never came. Rubbing my eyes groggily I let me nose guide me down the stairs to the kitchen. God I loved our new kitchen, it was wide and spacious, with top of the line appliances and charming decor. The most pleasant sight though was Frank, dressed only in a pair of low slung jeans, chopping tomatoes and adding them to a simmering pot on the stove. He hadn’t noticed me yet and I enjoyed these few moments to just watch him.

He looked so content, humming happily to himself as he worked. There were two plates already out, empty and waiting for food, a third had some delicious cheesy looking bread. My mouth watered, I realise how hungry I was just then, my earlier refusal to eat was now coming back on me. My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, alerting Frank to my presence, my cheeks burned hotly as Frank looked up at me in surprise, his million dollar smile splitting his face.

‘’Hey baby you’re up...’’ Frank said, seeming so happy to see me.

I smiled in return, walking further into the kitchen so I could wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

‘’Something smells delicious... it woke me up...’’ I said, kissing Franks cheek.

Frank beamed at this, turning in my arms so he could grace my lips with a gentle kiss.

‘’Yeah you think so?’’

I hummed in agreement, pulling him back in for another kiss; he tasted sweet, like ripened tomatoes and something I couldn’t quite place.

‘’Well... I know you’re struggling with food right now... and I don’t blame you... but I need you to try and eat something, even if it’s just a bite... so I thought I’d cook us something special... we haven’t eaten here yet, and we need to celebrate our good news...’’ Frank was in his element, gesturing excitedly with his hand while he talked. ‘’my mum is Italian... she taught me to cook when I was little, we used to cook something different every Sunday, she taught me how to make pasta and bread, sauces from scratch, how to make the most of what you had since not everyone was as lucky as we were... I miss those times... but knowing that I’ll get to do it with our little one makes it all worth it... god I can’t wait Gee...’’

Watching Frank get excited sent warmth surging through my body, he was going to be such a great dad, and he was going to be young enough to enjoy it before he had to step into his father’s roll. I was dreading that day, Mr Iero had told me about his ascension when his own father had retired. As well as all the challenges that had rose up because of it, the regency had been in Frank’s family for generations but it wasn’t uncommon to hear of uprisings when reigning Alphas passed on the title. Everyone Alpha was out to prove themselves, and what better way than to challenge the High Alpha.

I shook those unsettling thoughts from my head as I watched Frank start serving up dinner, my offers to help being brushed aside of course.

‘’Go take a seat baby... I’ll bring all this in’’ Frank encouraged with a little smile.

I was happy to comply, I was still tired and my body ached from the shitty bed last night. When I stepped into the dining room I couldn’t help my gasp of surprise, Frank had set the table for two, complete with gently flickering candles that bathed the room in a soft glowing light, there was also a little vase of red roses, their perfume delicate and musky. It was so romantic it brought tears to my eyes. God damn hormones.

I was still in the same place when Frank came up behind mine, carrying our drink. He chuckled softly at my reaction, looking so happy with my response.

‘’Do you like it baby?’’ Frank enquired, pulling my chair out for me, ever the courteous gentleman.

‘’I wow... Frankie...’’ I really didn’t have words, yes Frank had been romantic before, he seemed to just ooze it, but in this moment it just felt... _more._ In a way I couldn’t explain.

I settled myself into the chair, Frank placing a kiss onto of my head, as he left the room he winked over his shoulder. To think that this morning I had been prepared to lose all this. I couldn’t believe my luck, this gorgeous beautiful man was all mine, yeah he’d made a mistake, but then everyone does. Hell, my reaction wasn’t exactly stellar. But that didn’t stop Frank from trying to put things right, it still baffled me that he could even think I would want anyone else other than him, he was perfect, there was no one out there that even came close to him. I just wish he would see that. I was his, forever and always.

Dinner was delicious just as I had expected, and I was pleased to say that I managed to eat the entire thing, and now half hour later I was still managing to keep it down as we enjoyed some caramel ice cream together, sharing a spoon like the love sick teenagers we were.

‘’I have one more surprise for you...’’ Frank announced clearing the rest of our dishes away.

‘’Mmm... What’s that Frankie... you really don’t need to do anything else...’’ Even though I felt guilty that Frank was spending so much time on me, I can’t say that it didn’t feel nice, I loved his attention.

‘’Hmm... Well you’re going to have to wait and see...’’ Frank was being his usual cryptic self and to be honest I shouldn’t have been surprised. ‘’Firstly though, I want you to go upstairs and have a look through the spare rooms, I want you to choose one to be the nursery...’’

His last comment had shocked me a bit, it hadn’t even occurred to me that we’d need to decorate a nursery, all my thoughts had been on my nest, and what I would need over the coming months so it would be ready for me to birth our baby. I was scared about my labour, I knew it was going to hurt, I had also already decided that I didn’t want anyone else there, not even a midwife. I had yet to broach this subject with Frank; I couldn’t see it being a problem, since he was very protective of me. He’d even growled at the poor girl at the motel when we’d checked out and she had tried to enquire as to whether I’d had a pleasant stay.

I could sense a few rather difficult months ahead of me. Especially at school. I was determined to finish off my senior year, I knew that I would be huge by the time we graduated, but I didn’t care. Our Trials would also be completed by then; I would be claimed and mated, to a Prince as well, and I would be 18. It would be expected for me to produce an heir. I didn’t care what anyone else thought, they could say all they wanted, I knew I’d have Frank with me, and Mikey, Ray, Bob, Andy, my parents and Franks parents. I would have all the protection I needed. No one would dare touch me now, on pain of death.

I chucked to myself as I ascended the stairs, it was strange to think how far I had some in so little time, in a matter of months, I’d gone from socially awkward Omega, preyed on by horny Alphas and jealous Omegas alike, to the mate of the heir of New Jersey State, pregnant with the possible future High Alpha if it was a boy or a little princess if we were graced with a girl. We lived in a beautiful house that I didn’t deserve; I had a mate that adored me, a family that supported me, what else could I want.

When I’d finally narrowed my choice down to two rooms I heard Frank call for me, his voice seemed too close to be downstairs so he must be in our room. I made my way there nervous with anticipation, excited to see what my surprise would be. Our room was dark, save for one lamp on the bedside table, the only other illumination coming from under the door leading to our bathroom. Cautiously pushing the door open, my nose was suddenly blessed with the most amazing scent of fresh apples, and there Frank was kneeing down next to our large bath, swirling his hand gently through the bubbly water, rose petals littering its surface and every available surface covered in tiny tea light candles.

‘’Wow... Frankie...’’ Seriously this man.

‘’Surprise baby...’’ he exclaimed, rising graciously to his feet and gathering me into his arms.

‘’You did all this... for me...’’ I gestured to the full bath.

‘’I did... you deserve it... I want you to relax... it’s all about you tonight’’ he started leading me towards the bath, playing with the hem on my shirt, encouraging me to lift my arms.

‘’Hmm well... ok... but on one condition...’’ I said, mock pouting. ‘’I want you to join me...’’

Frank didn’t seem to have an issue with this idea, shucking his jeans quickly. I was pleased to see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, his cock already half hard and growing under my attention. The sight alone making my own cock swell and chub.

Frank helped me with the rest of my clothes, climbing in the bath and settling back, motioning for me to join him. I clambered in eagerly, sitting between his legs and resting back against his chest. This felt like heaven, which he only made better as he started running his warm wet hands up my arms and over my shoulder, massaging the kinks he found. I moaned in sheer pleasure, his hands felt so good, working their magic on my sore and tired muscles. I felt his cock twitch when I let out my moan. I grinned smugly, wriggling slightly as if I was trying to give his hands more room to work.

I felt his fingers tighten for moment, hearing a gasp he failed to suppress. He continued to stroke and knead my skin, alternating between my shoulders, neck and chest. When his fingers brushed over my nipple I let my own hands grip his thighs tightly, water sloshing around us, the contrast of the hot water and cooler air making my skin break out in goose bumps.

‘’Fuck Frankie...’’ I gasped as his took first one, then the other nipple between his thumb and index fingers, pinching the sensitive buds until they were stiff and hard.

‘’Ssshh sweetheart... let me take care of you... I want to make you feel good.’’ Frank said, licking the shell of my ear.

I could only moan in response, lost in the sensations he was making my body feel. He spent his time exploring my chest, getting re-equated with every plane of muscle and stretch of skin.

‘’Does that feel good baby... do you like it when I touch you... stroke your beautiful soft white skin... god you look so good like this... all laid out for me...’’ Frank purred in my ear, biting and nibbling at the sweet spot on my neck. ‘’... I love that you’re so sensitive... so needy for my touch... your cock begging for my attention... such a perfect little Omega... _all mine_’’

I mewled as he wrapped his fingers around my now rock solid cock, stroking his hand up and down slowly, his dirty words bringing me embarrassingly close to the edge already. He had such a way with words; I was convinced he’d be able to make me cum with words alone one day.

‘’Yes Frankie... all yours... only yours... FUCK!!’’ I screamed when Frank slipped his hand between my leg, only just managing to reach and tease my hole, but that was enough, I was so worked up already, just that little teasing touch was enough to send me over the edge.

‘’Fuck... Gee... Yes...Cum for me...’’ Vivid colour burst behind my eyes as I covered his tattooed knuckles in my cum, my pleasure consuming my body as Frank worked me through my orgasm. I felt his cock pulse and twitch behind me, his stuttered gasps indicating his own release. Fuck he just came untouched, from only the barest amount of friction.

‘’Jesus Frank... did you...’’ I gasped between deep breaths.

I felt him grin against the side of my face, his breathing heavy in my ear. ‘’See what you do to me baby...’’

I turned my head so I could capture his lips in a kiss, my hand weaving through the soft strands of hair at the back of his head. I held him tight against me, leaving no room for escape as I plundered his mouth with my tongue. Frank fought back just as hard, dominating the kiss in a matter of seconds. If I hadn’t had cum minutes ago I know I would be hard again. His tongue was wicked.

We spent the next god knows how long just leisurely making out, only leaving the bath when the water turned cold and our fingers started to prune. Frank had really made me feel better, not just from the orgasm, but from the whole night. He had been absolutely wonderful. He even carried me bridal style back into our room after drying me off with a large warm fluffy towel, giving me the choice of our bed or my nest. I chose the latter, needing the warmth and security that only my nest and Frank could provide me. We curled up together, legs tangled, fingers entwined and one of his hands resting protectively over my stomach as we drifted off to sleep, happy contented smiles on both of our faces.


	29. Oh for the love of Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard tries to deal with the effect his pregnancy has at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've gotten a little sidetracked lately, however I'm back and full of fresh ideas.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still with me,  
I love you all.  
Enjoy :)

I was so nervous, Frank had tried to convince me not to go back to school yet, but being the stubborn asshole that I am, I’d managed to worm my way around it. Frank really wasn’t keen on the fact that he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on me during our different lessons. I told him that he was being ridiculous and that I was perfectly safe at school, but being the over protective Alpha that he is, that did nothing to calm him.

Frank spent the whole of Monday morning scenting me like mad, asking me to wear one of his hoodies and sucking a series of rather obvious bruises into my neck, while he rutted ruthlessly against me. By the time we actually left for school, I was a sensitive and very horny mess, even after two orgasms. My boxers were sticky with pre cum and my raging hard on was noticeable even from space. Frank was fairing no better, ever since he’d found out I was pregnant; he was in a constant state of arousal. And I honestly think that if I had let him then he would have pissed on me to mark his territory, but unfortunately for him that was where I drew the line.

Mikey was having trouble containing himself too, he was so excited to be an uncle that he was practically vibrating with excitement, going on about all the things he would do as the cool uncle. We had agreed that it was ok for Ray to know, Mikey was happy that he wouldn’t have to keep a secret from his mate and of course Frank was relieved that there would be another pair of eyes to keep watch over me.

After rolling my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time we finally walked through the school gate, myself being flanked by Ray and Frank, the latter wrapping a protective arm around my waist whilst the former glared at everyone as if they were some secret Ninja assassin.

‘’Come on guys seriously...’’ I huffed. ‘’Don’t you think you’re taking this a tad too far?’’

‘’NO!’’ they both replied in unison. I looked to Mikey hoping for some sort of support from my little brother who only shrugged and settled more into Rays’ side.

‘’I hate you all’’ I growled, folding my arms across my chest.

Frank only pulled me tighter against him, sneaking his fingers under the hem of my hoodie and shirt so he could trace the skin of my hip.

‘’Hate us all you want but it won’t change a thing Gee...’’ Ray smirked as he held open the door for me. ‘’You’re carrying precious cargo’’

‘’Shut up!’’ I hissed at him, looking round quickly to make sure no one was within hearing distance. All it would take was one nosy little shit hearing and the news would be spread round the school before first period. ‘’Come on guys, you know what this place is like, I know I can’t hide it forever, but I need some time to figure things out before the whole bloody world knows’’

Ray looks a little ashamed at this, his face falling as he mumbles his apologies. My heart softens at the look, I feel guilty now, I know they only want what’s best for me but I’m so on edge at the moment. I know as soon as people find out that things will change, I’d get special treatment from the teachers and my parents, god knows what Franks own parents would do since I’m carrying the next Prince or Princess. Plus it’s not like I didn’t already get shit from all the Alphas and Omegas at the school, the pregnancy would only amplify that, I dreaded to think what they would say about me after.

‘’I just want to have a bit more of a normal life while I can’’ I relented, rubbing my forehead against Rays chest, trying to calm the upset Alpha.

I feel multiple sets of arms wrap around me, and I’m surrounded by the comforting scent of family and pack, I struggle to stop a few stray tears of happiness from escaping. I sniffle and try to wipe them away discreetly, but of course fooling no one.

‘’I love you guys...’’ I whisper, even after the stress of the weekend I still felt blessed. I had the love of the most gorgeous man on the planet, a family who loved me, and the best friends I could ask for. Now with a little one soon to join us, things were just perfect and I was loath to let my bubble burst.

\-----

I wish I could say that my first period was uneventful, I don’t know if I was overly paranoid but I could have sworn that as soon as I walked through the door 30 pairs of eyes all looked in my direction. Some Alphas eyes started bleeding red, a few Omegas even snarled at me. I tried to keep my head down and ignore their whispers, but I couldn’t stop myself picking up snippets of conversation.

_Look at the marks on that whores neck... when is Frankie going to realise he’s just scum... did you see how hot he looked this morning... like damn what I wouldn’t give to sink my teeth into that..._

I won’t lie, the fact that the Omegas call him Frankie really grates on my nerves, and I’m the one who calls him Frankie not them. If I hadn’t have been pregnant I would have given them a piece of my mind, when were they going to get it into their thick heads that Frank had chosen me, not them.

The Alphas comments weren’t any better, but I was thankful that Frank wasn’t here to hear them, he would have ripped their heads off for even looking in my direction, I felt a little tingle of pleasure at that, when Frank got protective of me last time and decked that last Alpha, it had majorly turned me on.

_That little Omega smells so good... I’d love to bend him over that desk and sink my big cock into that tight ass... I bet he’d moan like a bitch in heat... he needs to know what a real cock feels like..._

I snorted at the last statement, earning a few raised eyebrows for my trouble; those stupid jock assholes wouldn’t know how to please an Omega even if they had a tutorial and a map.

I was counting down the seconds till the bell went, even though I didn’t have next period with Ray, Frank or Mikey I did have Pete, he had always been good to me, yeah a little flirty but good, he’d even chilled out since I’d been courting Frank. He still pulled the occasional flirt, like big over the top hugs and parting kisses but Frank had leant to deal with it now.

I bolted for the door the second the bell started to ring, hurrying down the corridor towards my Geography classroom. Frank was on the other side of the school during his first period so he wasn’t there to walk me to my next lesson, I didn’t mind, I didn’t have far to go after all, but I already missed him.

I’d never thought I would be so glad to see Pete’s face; the amount of Alphas that had tried to grab me in the corridor was unbelievable, I felt like a piece of meat, something they just wanted to get their teeth into and all have a taste. I made a beeline for the spare desk next to him, grateful for small mercies. I pretended not to notice how his face lit up when I sat next to him, I liked Pete but not like that, and I always tried my best to be polite but not over friendly. Honestly right now he could flirt all he wanted, I was just thankful he was there.

‘’Hey Pete, god I’m so glad to see you...’’ I flashed Pete a small genuine smile as I unpacked my text books.

I missed the appreciative glace that Pete gave me, but I did notice how shuffled his desk closer to mine, to the point where our elbows brushed with every other movement. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, trying my best to ignore the proximity. I kept repeating to myself that I was glad he was here and that I could handle a little flirting.

‘’Hey Gee, you’re looking particularly lovely today... I’m very happy to see you too’’ he purred in my ear.

I tried to ignore the small blush that stained my cheeks, this was nothing new, come on Gee don’t let him get to you.

‘’I- err, thanks Pete... I guess...’’ I mumbled, hiding my face behind my hair like a shield.

That wasn’t the right move though; I felt his fingers brush my cheek as he slowly tucked my hair behind my ear. ‘’You shouldn’t hide Gee... you’re way too beautiful to hide... let me see those gorgeous eyes’’

My face was now flaming red, what the hell was I supposed to say to that? Thanks Pete lets gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes?

Come on Pete please don’t do this, don’t be like all those others.

‘’I er... I don’t... what’s going on Pete?’’ I said, trying to subtly move away from his fingers.

That didn’t faze him though, he only shifted closer, resting his forearms on my desk so he was practically hovering over me.

‘’Mmm... god, you smell good Gee... I never noticed quite how much before... but wow... you’re mouth-watering...’’ Pete was quick to duck his head down so it was buried in the curve of my neck, I couldn’t stop the little squeak that left my mouth as I felt his nose brush along my skin. God what the hell was he doing, he’d never been like this before. All his previous flirting had been, well basically a joke. Never anything serious, he was always flirting with people, but nothing like this. If Frank saw him now he’d be dead before he hit the floor.

‘’Pete...’’ I felt myself tense up. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, so loud I was certain the rest of the class could as well. I glanced around nervously, praying that we were being ignored but I had no such luck. A group of Alphas were giving Pete the death glare and pretty much every Omega in the room was sniggering at us and whispering.

My nerves were strung tight like a bow, where the hell was the bloody teacher, I had never been so eager for a class to start before, I needed something to distract Pete, and anything would do.

‘’Come on baby... loosen up a little... I’m not going to hurt you... I just want to play...’’ I screwed my eyes shut at his words, god Frank was right, I shouldn’t have come to school, I could smell his pheromones rolling off of him in waves. There hadn’t been a pregnancy at school for as long as I could remember. Was this my fault, was I doing something to encourage this?

‘’Come on Pete you don’t mean that... I’m with Frank remember? You know Frank, you like him... you don’t mean this...’’ I was trying to appeal to his rational side. The Pete I knew and liked was still in there somewhere.

I watched as his eyes glowed red at the mention of Franks’ name, his fangs glistening between his lips.

‘’Mmm well Franks not here right now, is he?.. I’m going to take care of you now... I’m gonna make you feel so good baby... I just want a little taste’’ I almost fell off of my chair when Pete’s hand ran along the length of my thigh, ending up dangerously close to my crotch. Oh god no. Come on Pete.

‘’Come on Pete. You don’t mean that... you’re a good guy... please don’t do this...’’ I was starting to panic now. I could hear the laughter of others around me. If Pete didn’t stop this soon then I was going to have to run. I didn’t want him to get hurt. Not when I was convinced that he had no control over his actions, this just wasn’t like him.

I turned to Pete, trying one last time to get him to stop before it went too far, too far to take it back.

I didn’t get to say anything though, I didn’t even get to open my mouth, Pete was on me before I could get a word in edge ways, claiming my lips in a forceful kiss, and I mean that literally. Like pushing my desk away and climbing on my lap so he could plunder my mouth. I flailed hard, trying to push him away but only causing him to hold me tighter.

FUCK. Fuck... fuck... fuck....

I didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been seconds or hours, I tried hard to push Pete off me but god he was strong, he was now rutting against me. Pushing his erection into the soft skin of my stomach. I felt sick, I tried to protest but he seized the opportunity when I opened my mouth to thrust his tongue inside.

I prayed and begged for someone to stop this, but all I could hear was laughter.

I felt a rush of air and I moaned in pain when my tongue was nearly ripped from my mouth when Pete was pulled away, flying across the room to smash into the opposite wall. I heard a guttural roar and I was about to thank my saviour when I saw who it was, Frank was crouched down in front of me, face furious, eyes gleaming bright red and fangs long and sharp, looking at me with equal anger and concern.

I tried to reach for Frank, but he was already turning back towards Pete, muscles coiled tightly as he braced himself to pounce.

I was too late to stop him though, all I could so was scream as Frank threw himself across the room, teeth bared.

God he was going to kill him.


	30. A simple issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Pete's lack of judgement.

‘’FRANK NOOO!!’’

I watched in horror as Frank threw himself across the room, aiming for a shell shocked Pete while he struggled to get up from the floor. I could feel the rage rippling off him in waves, it felt like a physical being, its claws sunk deep into Frank, taking over rational thought and emotion. But that was the problem, Frank was so far past rational now, and I honestly didn’t blame him. How on earth could anyone be rational when they saw an Alpha on top of their mate, their pregnant mate at that. Frank was defending what was his, that was what was driving him.

That didn’t mean I could sit back and do nothing to stop this, it wasn’t Pete’s fault, I’m sure of it, it wasn’t the Pete I knew, yeah he flirted, but he never forced himself on me and hell he had always stopped when I had asked in the past. I had to do something, I couldn’t just stand there and let them tear each other apart, Frank was a powerful and proud Alpha, not to mention protective and possessive, he would kill Pete.

In those 30 seconds of internal struggle and debate, Pete had barely managed to avoid a raging Frank, the rest of the class had made a wide circle around the pair, and no one would get involved, it was a challenge, although it was unofficial. Even I shouldn’t get involved, it wasn’t my place, but I couldn’t let either of them suffer for a misunderstanding.

God I was scared, I hated confrontation. Getting in between two warring Alphas was a stupid mistake but there was nothing else I could do.

I summoned all my courage and strength while I approached them, their eyes were both burning red, fangs elongated and sharp, they both had various cuts and scratches. That was the least of my worries now; if they got their fangs into each other they could literally rip each other apart.

They were circling each other, chests heaving and breaths coming in harsh pants. Studying each other’s moves, sizing up the enemy, Pete was lost in his rage now, no longer trying to reason with Frank, he only had his primal instincts left, fight, survive.

I planned my moment carefully; I didn’t have a death wish after all. I needed to wait till there was enough space, Frank needed to see me, and only me, I needed to block his view of Pete if I had any hope of calming his rage.

I watched as Frank drew himself up, muscles coiled tightly making himself look bigger and taller than he was, if he wasn’t fighting Pete I would have been impressed (and maybe turned on) he did look magnificent, I had a small peak into what his first challenge against Mitch must have looked like, Pete was fairing a lot better than he had, if I remember rightly Frank had knocked Mitch out with a single punch, I had no doubt of Franks ability, but he wasn’t thinking strategically now. I wasn’t sure if that would benefit me or not.

I needed to do this now; I couldn’t risk waiting any longer. I took my moment and pushed myself past my classmates, placing myself between Frank and Pete in the middle of the clearing, there were tables and chairs everywhere, upended and strewn around, some missing legs.

I’d never been on the receiving end of an Alphas stare, it was a truly terrifying sight, but to see it coming from Frank even though it wasn’t aimed at me exactly, was a sobering moment, he was always so calm and gentle with me, even during our argument he’d never gotten violent or angry, upset yet but still calm(ish). I guess when you only see the tender moments it was easy to forget what he really was, a hot blooded Alpha, reigning champion at our school, son of the High Alpha, a Prince in his own right, strong, powerful, dangerous.

For a few scary moments he didn’t seem to recognise me, his eyes bore into mine, as if daring me to get in between him and his prey. I tried to keep myself on high alert, Pete was still behind me, he was an Alpha too and lost in his own rage, he could quite easily hurt me if he wanted. I raised my hand in what I was hoping was a calming gesture; I knew my Frank was somewhere in there; I just needed to get through to him.

‘’Frankie... baby...’’ I said in the most calming tone I could manage.

He didn’t answer though; his hands were balled into fists at his side, and his jaw clenched shut so tight I was afraid he’d break his teeth.

‘’...common baby... it’s me Gee... please don’t do this, it’s not Pete’s fault.’’ As soon as I said Pete’s name I knew it was a mistake. I heard Frank growl deep and low, baring his teeth at me whilst he took a step towards me. I mirrored his movement, keeping a good distance between us, but bringing myself closer to Pete.

Pete was still and calm behind me, which I was thankful for, perhaps he wasn’t as far gone as Frank was, I felt re assured at that though, at least I only had Frank to worry about.

I needed to stop this now, I let everyone fade out, focusing only on me and Frank. I swallowed my fear and let myself take a few hesitant steps forward.

‘’Frankie... please don’t do this... you don’t want to hurt me right... think about it... you hurt me you hurt our baby too...’’ I squeezed my eyes tight when I realised what I’d said, hearing gasps and murmurs around me, it was too late now though, I’d deal with that tomorrow. After all tomorrow is another day.

My words seemed to have worked though, Franks eyes flickered down to my stomach before coming back to settle on my face.

‘’That’s it baby... listen to me... it wasn’t Pete’s fault ok... I don’t think he realised what he was doing, he wouldn’t hurt me... you know that... please calm down... I need you...’’ I watched as Frank looked over my shoulder to Pete, his stance still ridged but his shoulders seemed to lose some of their tension, he closed his eye tight, breathing deeply for a few breaths. When he re opened them the red seemed to have dulled slightly, no longer seeming ferocious, but more resigned.

I closed the remaining gap between us, pulling his fists into mine and stoking his knuckles with my thumbs. He broke free though, his arms snaking around my waist so he could pull me tight against him. He licked a stripe clear up my neck, from my collar bone to the shell of my ear, an unmistakable sigh of possession.

‘’He’s mine!!’’ Frank growled at Pete, a warning and threat in his tone.

Pete seemed to have composed himself a lot better than Frank had; he bowed his head slightly and lowered his eyes.

‘’I’m sorry... I meant no offence, I have no idea what came over me... I wouldn’t hurt him... would I Gee...’’ I didn’t get a chance to confirm. Frank pulled me impossibly tighter against him, almost to the point of pain but still oh so gentle. He settled his hand protectively over my stomach.

‘’You don’t get to speak to him... do you understand me... he’s mine... my mate... and he’s carrying my child... if you so much as go within 10 feet of him again... I will kill you... and Gerard won’t be able to stop me next time... is that clear...’’

Pete lowered his head even further, turning his neck slightly to the side in open submission. ‘’I understand...’’

We both watched as Pete slowly backed away, disappearing into the crowed. I eyed the rest of my class mates, nervous now of their reactions, the news was officially out, no doubt spread around the whole school like I predicted.

I heard commotion near the door, voices shouting to be allowed entrance. I couldn’t see over the heads though, and that worried me, if the students knew then the teachers surely would. And if the teachers knew then it was only a matter of time before our parents found out.

The Principle pushed his way through, eyeing the carnage that surrounded us. He narrowed his eyes in our direction. ‘’Care to explain what happened here?’’ His voice was calm and collected, he may be the head of the school and an Alpha as well but Frank still out ranked him by miles.

‘’It was a simple issue that is now resolved... I apologise for the disruption...’’ I could see that Frank’s lessons were paying off; he had managed to fully compose himself now, drawing in his strength as a Prince to be diplomatic.

‘’A simple issue...’’ the Principle questions, disbelief clear in his voice. ‘’I trust this won’t happen again Mr Iero.’’

Frank may have been small but his confidence was sky high, he raised his chin, staring straight at the other Alpha. ‘’...as I said, this issue had been sorted...’’

I missed the Principles reply as Mikey came crashing through the crowd, Ray hot on his heels.

‘’Gee... fuck are you ok?.. We heard what happened...’’ Mikey skidded to a halt in front of me, his hands running over every inch of my body, just as he had all those weeks ago after my incident with Alex.

‘’Yeah... I’m fine I promise... It was just... well a misunderstanding.’’ I cringed at my words; misunderstanding was a serious understatement, I was lucky to have been able to calm Frank down.

‘’We saw the pictures and tried to get here as fast as possible but our fucking teacher wouldn’t let us go...’’

‘’Pictures?’’ I questioned, I was confused now. ‘’What pictures?’’

‘’The ones Courtney took.’’ Ray replied as he scrolled through his phone. ‘’Here look... she sent them to the entire school...’’

Fucking Courtney, it all makes sense now. I felt my blood run cold as I looked through the pictures on Ray’s phone. There, in full colour HD was one picture of Pete tucking my hair behind my ear, the next was his hand on my thigh and face buried in my neck. The last one, well, was me with a lap full of Pete, his tongue clearly buried deep in my mouth. In all the pictures though I was glad to see that I looked shocked, like a deer caught in headlights.

‘’Oh...’’ What else could I say?

I looked up at Frank, dreading to see the look on his face, I was expecting anger but instead he looked sad.

‘’Baby... are you ok?’’ I asked, bringing my hand up to cup his face.

Frank swallowed hard, unable to look me in the eyes.

‘’Frank?’’ I asked again.

The room had started to clear out now; teacher’s herding the students onto their next classes while they conversed in whispers by the door. It was only I, Frank, Mikey and Ray left now. Franks arms were still wrapped tightly around me so I could feel his body shaking.

I handed Ray back his phone, then turned in Franks arms so I could hold his face between my hands. Mikey and Ray stepped away then, backing towards the door to give us some privacy.

‘’Frankie... talk to me please...’’ My heart thumped painfully in my chest when a tear escaped Frank’s eye to roll down his cheek.

‘’It broke my heart...’’ He whispered, still not meeting my eyes. ‘’Seeing him on you like that... god Gee it killed me...’’

I felt my own tears fall, the sorrow in his voice breaking me in two. I pulled his face until he had no choice but to look at me.

‘’...baby... I am so, so sorry... It all happened so fast... I honestly don’t think he realised what he was doing, I’ve had Alphas giving me weird looks all day, trying to get close to me, I didn’t understand why... Pete’s not like that, you know that...’’ I brought my lips down to brush a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth, tasting the salt from his tears.

‘’I know... you’re right baby... it’s just... god... when I saw those pictures... I didn’t know what to do... I was so angry... and then when I got here... he was on top of you, grinding against you... his tongue in your mouth... and well I just lost it... I’m sorry that I scared you...’’ Frank was so earnest, pouring all his emotions onto me like a waterfall.

‘’I know baby... I hated it, I really did... I only ever want you...’’ I lent my forehead against his, just sharing oxygen, basking in each other’s presence. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, but I still felt tense, worked up, feeling like a taunt wire.

‘’You smell like him...’’ It was a loaded statement. Franks eyes were still red, and they flared slightly as he took a deep breath, drawing my scent into his lungs.

I felt a shiver run through me; I knew what we both needed. ‘’Then take me home... make me forget everyone else... make me yours again... ’’

‘’With pleasure’’


	31. Cabin fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sexy people, thank you to everyone who it still following this story, you are all amazing.
> 
> Next chapters up and i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All my love : )

I was going stir crazy, I’d been in an almost self imposed exile the last few weeks. Almost I say since its being pretty much forced by Frank, I wasn’t able to go anywhere by myself now. Ever since the incident with Pete I hadn’t had the nerve to go back to school. I now saw a private tutor every morning at our house; I was adamant that I was going to keep up with my studies. I’d even managed to start learning other things. Like cooking and other domestic duties.

The news had spread incredibly fast and when they found out my parents reacted better than I had imagined, yes they were shocked at first and originally my mum had been worried about the effect of my birth control pill on my baby, but when I had explained in my shame that I’d had suspicions of my pregnancy before she gave them to me, she was both relieved and hurt. Happy that both me and the baby were healthy, but sad that I had felt that I wasn’t able to tell her. After that she couldn’t contain her joy, bringing out all the old photo albums to show Frank while I sat there mortified, questioning my life choices. My dad, just kind of nodded, like he’d expected it all along, it was moments like this that I was glad my dad was so chill.

Franks parents had had a similar reaction, Frank mother had squealed in happiness, going through plans with me for my pregnancy and labour, stating how happy she was that she’d have a grandchild to teach how to cook just like she had her son. I got to see a different side to her, not just the High Alphas mate, but a mother as well. She even told me about her difficult labour with Frank that had left her unable to have more children. I was surprised that she had been so open and honest with me, it was obviously a difficult subject, and I felt her pain deep inside me. Wanting to have more children but physically being unable to otherwise putting her and her baby’s lives on the line.

Mr Iero. However had gotten a little bit more personal, congratulating Frank in a rather cringy way about how his bloodline always had strong swimmers. Yes strong swimmers, those exact words. He’d even gotten all up in my space, studying my scent and giving me knowing looks, like he knew a secret and wasn’t going to tell anyone else. He had been proud of course, reassured in my ability to provide an heir. Frank had let his own pride show, I watched as it shone in his eyes whenever he looked at me.

My morning sickness was still going strong, I was now roughly 6 weeks pregnant and eager to have my first scan, even though I knew it was a fair few weeks away yet.

We’d even started decorating the house for Christmas, hanging garlands and wreaths, buying a real tree so we could bring a bit of the outdoors in, I was glad not to be hosting this year, we had all been invited around the Ieros for Christmas day, a celebration of our first Christmas together, the new addition to the family and we hoped, the completion of our Trials.

It was so close now I could taste it. Only one more week to go.

However I didn’t know if I was going to make it another hour let alone a whole week, I was itching all over, my skin feeling tight and restrictive. I was getting desperate, the need to go outside and stretch my legs, to really run and push myself. Further that what our garden could provide anyway.

I missed the forest, the open fields and grassy meadows. Feeling the sharp sting of the cold night air in my lungs. The smell of pine needles and dirt, fragrant winter flowers and cool crisp water.

Looking down at my watch I noted that Frank still wasn’t due home for a few hours yet, he and his father were finalising arrangements for The Claim, double checking the guest list and fussing over small details. I’d never seen such a fuss made over a Trial before, but then again as the Prince what could I expect, I knew they were inviting all sorts of important people and families, and quite frankly I was intimidated by the thought.

I just wanted this part to be over now, the other stages were fun, but this, this part was torture. I honestly didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to challenge Frank, but then again people were stupid.

My anxiety was making me break out into a cold sweat, god I needed to get out and now, should I wait for Frank, would he even let me go if I did, maybe I could just go now before he got back, he’d be none the wiser. But what if he came back early, he’d pitch a fit. Maybe I could just text him, let him know I was going out, at least then I wouldn’t be sneaking around. I could always apologise. After all it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission.

That decided, I started gathering my things, the excitement making my fingers tingle. I was choosing to wait till the last possible minute to send my text, afraid that Frank would intercept me before I could get to the forest.

Locking the house up, I pocketed my keys and phone and started the small jog that led me to the tree line, it only took 5 minutes but I was already feeling better, just enjoying the fresh air.

I let my fingers graze over the trunk of the first tree I met, smiling to myself as I took in my surroundings, I felt like a kid on Christmas day, I was just so happy.

I swiftly sent a text to Frank, giving the barest details but re assuring that I was fine and wouldn’t be long, taking one last look at the lit streets behind me I set off.

My eye sight adjusted instantly, the faint glow of the moon bathing the ground in small patches as I expertly darted between trees and over roots. The nocturnal animals scurried out of my way but I paid them no mine, I wasn’t in the mood to hunt, or even stalk, I just wanted to run.

So I ran and ran, my feet carrying me miles as adrenaline coursed through my body, soft leaves ticking my sweat soaked skin, I was in heaven.

Or at least I was until the sharp shrill of my phone cut through my pleasant haze.

I skidded to a halt, pulling my phone from my pocket, I didn’t need to see the screen to know who it was, and I was surprised it had taken this long for him to call me.

I debated whether to answer; I didn’t particularly want to argue with Frank. My finger hovered over the accept button as I mulled over my options. Fuck it.

‘’Hello?’’ I answered cautiously.

‘’Gee what the fuck?’’ Frank shouted, barely giving me time to greet him.

‘’Errr Hi baby... you ok?’’

‘’Oh don’t you hi baby me... where the hell are you?’’ Frank demanded.

Franks tone was irritating me, I wasn’t a child, and I was perfectly capable of making my own decisions.

‘’Frank, don’t speak to me like that... I wanted to go out so I went out!’’ I huffed, leaning back against a nearby tree.

‘’Gerard you can just run off like that... how the hell am I supposed to protect you if you go running off in the middle of the night?’’

I tutted under my breath, my happy mood slowly draining from me.

‘’Common Frank it’s hardly the middle of the night; it’s like... 7.30... Stop being a drama queen...’’ I heard Frank growl through the line, he was clearly getting annoyed with me, but right now I didn’t care.

‘’Gerard... go... home... now...’’ I felt his Alpha command even through the line of the phone. I wasn’t going to give up easily, I needed this.

‘’I’ll go home when I’m good and ready thank you...’’ I couldn’t help but sass back, my temper was starting to rise.

‘’No you’ll go home now!’’ he ordered.

‘’MAKE ME!’’ I shouted with a huff before hanging up.

My phone immediately started ringing again, but I rejected the call, silencing my ring tone.

I wasn’t going to let Frank ruin this for me, I’d been cooped up for nearly a month and honestly couldn’t take it much longer, I’d rather deal with the fall out then slowly go crazy.

Taking a few deep calming breaths, I let my anger seep out of me. Shaking my arms and legs I started off again.

I let all thoughts of my argument with Frank leave my mind, I know I was being a bit childish, but so was he, he had no problem coming and going as he pleased, he didn’t have trouble going down to the shop or to school and having unmated Alphas drooling over you, it would be fine once I had the claiming bite, the scar would be like a big giant repellent. I couldn’t wait for that day, then I could get back to normal, until then I had to make do with what I could get.

This forest was the only piece of freedom I could get, and I was going to take full advantage.

I cleared the edge of the trees, coming to a small outcrop over a stream, the thought of the lovely cool liquid made my mouth water. I carefully made my way down over the damp rocks, being as cautious as I could; the last thing I needed was to slip and break an ankle or hurt my baby. My stomach was still flat, but I wasn’t willing to risk it.

I crouched down on one of the dryer stones and cupped the water in my hand, taking a greedy mouthful I moaned at the flavour, stream water always tasted so much better than the bottled stuff. It was pure, unfiltered, and just natural.

I decided to sit for a while, just regaining my breath and enjoying the tinkle of the water as it rushed past. I closed my eyes and lent my head back, just enjoying the quite.

I was lost in my thoughts when I detected a strange smell, it was somewhat familiar but I couldn’t quite place it. At first I thought it might be Frank, I wouldn’t put it past him to follow me out here and drag me back himself, but it had none of the qualities then I knew so well.

No apples or toffee, no smoke or pumpkin. No this smell wasn’t exactly pleasant. It was sour, like anger and rage. I didn’t like it.

I straightened up from my spot, my eyes scanning the dark trees around me.

It was quiet, almost too quiet, but it felt like something was watching me, or someone.

I backed up from the stream, climbing back up the rocks towards the tree line. I heard a twig snap from the other side of the stream making me yelp.

I swallowed down my panic, I could be anything, a rabbit or squirrel maybe. Yeah I’m sure that’s what it was. I was just being silly and paranoid.

I continued walking backwards, constantly scanning for the source of the noise. Something didn’t feel right though, I could sense it in the air, something was very wrong.

I chanced a quick look behind me, making sure I wasn’t about to walk straight into a tree. I nearly screamed when I heard the bushes rustle in front of me. Freezing on the spot, I held my breath and waited, there was something there, I knew it, and I was loath to turn my back on it.

After a few tense seconds I saw a shadow move slightly to my right, it was tall, too tall to be an animal. I bit my lip as I watched the figure; it was just standing there, unmoving.

My hands were beginning to shake with nerves, I needed to get out of here, I was fast, and I would be able to outrun it, maybe, possibly.

I moved my foot back, ready to turn and run when the figure moved forward, bright red eyes coming into view, but its face still shrouded in darkness.

Oh shit, an Alpha.

His growl echoed through the trees as I whimpered. Without a moments more hesitation I turned and fled, I needed to get home now, I was miles out but I could make it. I just had to focus on that, nothing else, just dodge the trees and roots, and take the most direct route back. I could do it.

I could hear the telltale sound of leaves crunching under foot as the Alpha perused me. He was keeping up but luckily not gaining ground. I tried to push myself harder; I had managed to outrun Frank for hours so surely I could outrun this Alpha.

God I was so stupid, thinking that I would be safe out here, Frank was right; I should have gone home when I could, but now I was paying the price.

I was being hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys thing so far?
> 
> Any thoughts or comments are greatly appreciated.


	32. Hunted

He was gaining on me, I don’t know how but he was. I could feel it. I was pushing myself to the absolute limit and yet I couldn’t get away from him. What was he going to do if he got hold of me? It made me think of Pete and how what he did would probably pale in comparison to what this Alpha would do.

Out here we were isolated and secluded; he wouldn’t have to worry about interruptions. As I thought about this I let the panic set in, I ignored the sting of branches as they whipped at my face and arms. They were nothing.

I had no idea how far I had left to go, I hadn’t been exactly counting the miles when I ran out here, nor really paying attention to the time, I was just happy to be free. Oh how stupid I was, looking back, the safety and warmth of our house was all I really needed.

As I jumped over a rather large root, I swore that I felt fingers brush the back of my shirt. I held back the sob threatening to tear from me, I couldn’t let this panic ruin me, I had to stay strong, I had to keep going, I had to get back to Frank.

Frank. God where was he? Was he even looking for me or was he waiting at home for me.

I had never felt so stupid before, why hadn’t I listened to him? Now I was being chased through the forest, hunted like some weak prey. Would this Alpha rape me, leave me beaten and bloody on the floor, to die slowly. Would he force the bite? If he realised I was pregnant, would he beat my baby out of me. I couldn’t let that happen, I had to keep going for my baby, screw what happened to me.

I hated confrontation and violence but I would fight if I had to.

As my feet ate up the ground below me, time seemed to go on forever. I felt like I’d been running for hours but never gaining any ground. Was it hours or only minutes? My muscles screamed in agony as I pushed myself further than I ever had before.

I needed something, some sort of edge or trick, something to gain a few precious seconds so I could get out of here. But what? I wasn’t physically stronger, so I daren’t stop. Everything was moving too quickly for me to use my surroundings. The panic was making it hard to think, to form a plan. I just had to keep going and pray that I would break from the trees, back to civilisation, find someone to help me. I just had to keep going.

And I did, I kept running and running, feeling his presence behind me, his breath on the back of my neck, so close now, just a few feet behind me, he was going to catch me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

My body was starting to shut down, all my energy was spent, I had nothing left to give, he was going to win.

Just as I was expecting to be tackled to the ground, arms enveloped me, pulling me off my feet and back against a solid chest. I did scream then, I kicked and struggled, fought with all my might. I had to get away. I struggled to hear anything over my own screams and sobs. No matter how hard I fought he didn’t release me, he just took everything I gave him, not once trying to hurt or overpower me. Just when I thought I was going to black out from sheer terror, I heard a voice in my ear, not the snarls of rage I expected, but a calm soothing voice, something I recognised.

‘’ssshhh baby it’s me...’’ who was it though, my brain wasn’t working, wasn’t making the connections.

I still struggled, what if it was a trick. Just some way of making me stop so they could hurt me.

‘’Common baby.... calm... it’s me...’’ My vision was starting to swim; black ringing my eyes till all I could see was darkness. I was going to die, I knew it, how could I fight if I was unconscious. Everything hurt. My lungs, my arms, my legs, my head, I needed to sleep so badly, my body knew this and was shutting down, I couldn’t let it, I need to fight, but I was losing, the darkness was winning.

My last thoughts before I blacked out were of Franks face, how only this morning he held me in bed, whispering sweet nothings and plans for the future, baby names and places we’d travel. And now I’d lost it all, just because I was stubborn, just because I needed _freedom_. I was paying the ultimate price for my selfishness. No Frank was paying, if I died, I’d know nothing, but he would have to live with it, live with not just losing me but his baby as well.

I just hoped this Alpha would show me some small mercy and let us live.

All I could do was hope.

\-------

I could see a bright light through my eyelids but I didn’t dare open them, I couldn’t bear to see the carnage, the state of my body. If I didn’t look then it hadn’t happened yet. I just kept waiting, waiting for my mind to finally register the pain.

I felt no pain though, yeah I ached but that was all. That wasn’t right though, it should hurt more than this.

I was laying on something soft too, and warm, maybe I was in heaven and the ache was just the residual pain of my death. Tears leaked from my eyes at the thought of everyone I’d left behind. Frank, my mum and dad, Mikey, Ray, Bob and Andy... my baby. Would he or she be with me, or was I meant to be alone, the price to pay for my stupidity.

I curled myself into a ball, welcoming the flare of pain, anything to numb this pain inside me. I just wanted to forget, to go to sleep and never wake up.

I didn’t get my wish last night though so why would I now, I felt something brushing against my cheek and forehead, I wanted to shake it off, I didn’t deserve any comfort.

‘’Don’t cry baby... it’s ok you’re safe now...’’ There was that voice again, so familiar, so perfect. Frank. This couldn’t be heaven, heaven wouldn’t be so cruel.

I opened my eyes; I needed to know if this was some kind of trick. I struggled to focus at first, my eyes burning from the brightness of the light. As my vision cleared, I saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world, my Frank. But this Frank looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and a deep frown, this wasn’t right, my Frank was always happy.

‘’What’s wrong...’’ I asked. Reaching out to cup Frank’s cheek in my hand.

Frank let out a watery laugh, tears spilling from his eyes as he nuzzled my hand.

‘’god baby... you scared me so much...’’ Frank sniffed as he scooted closer to me. ‘’how do you feel?’’

I thought about this for a moment, for someone who was dead I felt strangely ok, a little sore but otherwise good.

‘’I err... I don’t know... where am I? Am I dead?’’ I questioned. Looking around me, I noticed that I was at home or a in very good copy of it, everything looked exactly the same, it even smelt the same.

‘’What?.. Dead?.. What are you talking about baby?’’

‘’I don’t understand... the forest? He caught me, I must be dead’’ I was so confused; I didn’t understand what was going on.

‘’No baby, I caught you... I’d been looking for you, I saw you running... but you didn’t hear me when I shouted so I caught you, and you started kicking and screaming. I thought you were having a fit or something...’’ Franks frown was back in full force now, concern shining bright in his eyes.

‘’You? You caught me? But I though... am I not dead? Why would you chase me like that? At the stream... you scared me so much...’’ So I wasn’t dead, but then why would Frank do that to me, as some sort of revenge for going out without him. That was cruel beyond measure; I thought I was going to die.

‘’What stream baby... I didn’t chase you as such... I just saw you running so I caught you?’’ Frank looked as confused as I was; I tried remembering back to the forest. Wouldn’t I have known if it was Frank chasing me? That strange smell, like sour milk. My Frank didn’t smell like that.

‘’I uhh... I found a stream... I was thirsty so I took a break... and there was this... umm smell, it was sour... like bad milk, smelt awful and I thought I was being watched. I saw these eyes; I couldn’t see the face though, whoever it was chased me... and I thought they caught me... that was you?’’ I was trying so hard to make sense of everything, my brain was still in a jumble, like it was getting tossed around in a washing machine.

‘’ I didn’t see anyone baby... but to be honest I was too focused on you... I was so scared... when you blacked out I panicked...’’

‘’I’m so sorry...’’ I said, fresh tears welling in my eyes. ‘’ I was so stupid, I should have listened to you...’’

‘’No no don’t apologise... you’re safe, you’re both safe. That’s all that matters...’’ Frank cooed, pressing kisses all over my face.

‘’He could have killed me though... god you must think I’m crazy... but I swear someone was chasing me...’’ I was certain, I couldn’t have imagined it.

‘’I believe you baby, and I’m going to find out who it was and he’ll pay’’ Frank promised, a look of pure determination crossing his features. ‘’No one scares my baby and gets away with it’’

I looked into his eyes, so thankful that I had been given another chance to make things right and this time I wasn’t going to screw it up.

‘’I guess were even now... we’ve both done stupid things’’ I said cocking an eyebrow.

Frank chuckled at that, leaning down to caress my lips with his. I was exhausted but I needed his comfort.

‘’Lay with me please’’ I pleaded; I wanted nothing more than to just lie in his arms and sleep till next week.

I didn’t need to ask him twice, before I’d even finished my sentence Frank was sliding under the covers next to me, pulling me into his arms so I could rest my head on his chest.

This is what home felt like; I listened to the steady thump of his heart, promising myself that I’d never do anything so foolish again.

‘’I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you...’’ Frank whispered into my hair. ‘’It would kill me... I know it’s stupid but I know I’d be following you shortly after...’’

I opened my mouth to tell him not to be stupid and say things he didn’t mean, but how could I. If I wasn’t pregnant I would do the same thing, I couldn’t live without Frank, I didn’t even want to imagine what that would be like. He was my world, and no matter how much he angered or pissed me off, I could never leave him. I loved him too much for that. If we couldn’t be together in this life then we would be in the next.

‘’I know baby... I’d be the same...’’ Frank squeezed me tighter after I said that, stroking his fingers though my hair as his other hand clasped mine tightly. I would be happy to stay here in this moment for the rest of my life.


	33. The final countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters to go after this my lovelies, i hope you're still enjoying this story, sorry its taken so long to update, ive had a manic week.

Tomorrow. It was happening tomorrow. Our final trial was finally here. Was I nervous? Of course, but I was also excited, anticipation was thrumming through me at an unbelievable pace. I had been a nervous wreck all week, and Frank bless his heart, had tried his best to calm my nerves, I mean it’s not like I even had to do anything during this Trial. I just had to be present, answer my prompts and witness any challenges.

Frank though, he was the one who would potentially have to do all the hard work, if he was challenged then he’d have to fight to keep me, more than the silly little brawls at school, or even his scuffle with Pete. This would be serious, deadly serious. A fight which could and would most likely end in a death. Frank was a great fighter, he had proven himself time and time again, but the what ifs were driving me crazy, what if something happened? What if Frank got distracted? What if? What if?

Frank had even been having extra sparing matches with his father, just as a precaution he assured me, just trying to do anything to put me at ease.

Last night I’d awoken from a nightmare, in the midst of a panic attack, sweating and gasping for air as the last tendrils of my dream clung to me. Those eyes, the ones from the forest, so like Franks in many ways, the same deep red hue, but where I saw love and adoration in Franks, I only saw anger and malice in his. I could remember the details vividly, feeling as if I was back there in those trees. Instead of feeling free and at peace, I was scared and trapped, unable to flee no matter how much I ran. I would try, only to never move an inch, feeling like I was stuck in quick sand, even as the mysterious Alpha drew nearer, never quite coming into focus, his identity shrouded in darkness.

I’d wracked my brain for hours trying to figure out who he was, I knew him I swear I did, but I couldn’t place him, just couldn’t quite make that connection.

Frank was there though, holding me, guiding me through my panic, bringing me back to him. I had expected him to be angry that morning, I expected yelling, just something. But it never came, all I got was understanding, even though I’d put myself in so much danger, put our baby in danger.

I hated myself for it, and it had taken days for me to finally start forgiving myself. Frank had even made a point to take me out more so I wouldn’t feel caged, since school was out as well I was able to spend more time with Mikey and the guys, they of course loved the new house and spend the first few nights at our place, just hanging and watching movies. It was nice, more than nice. I felt normal for the first time in weeks.

Mikey and Ray were particularly affectionate, and I had expect Frank to be uncomfortable with this but he had taken it all in stride. There were moments where I caught Ray looking at me and Mikey with such a thoughtful expression, lost in his own head that he didn’t even realise he’d been caught staring.

When we were alone that night I had bucked up the courage to ask him about it, thinking back on it now, I shouldn’t have been so surprised with his answer.

_‘’So...’’ I said, as I washed the last plate up from dinner. Ray was next to me, drying as I passed him the clean dishes, humming one of our songs under his breath. ‘’Penny for your thoughts’’_

_Ray had taken so long to answer that I was sure he hadn’t even heard me, I had opened my mouth to phrase my question differently when he’d finally answered. He kept his voice low, like he was afraid to be heard, even though we could hear the voices of the others drifting in from the living room._

_‘’I was thinking... that umm... no... I guess... what would you say if I told you I was thinking about taking the next step with Mikey’’ He said the last part in such a rush that I’d needed a moment to process the words._

_‘’The next step? Like what?’’ I’d had a vague idea what he meant, but I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions._

_‘’Well umm... when we did our Trails last year, we agreed to wait till we graduated to move in together... and honestly, if I’d known then how hard it would be not to be with him every moment possible, I would have never agreed.’’ Ray signed, his shoulders slumping with slight sadness. I don’t think I’d ever seen Ray sad before, angry yes but never sad, he was always so cheerful and upbeat._

_‘’I’ve been saving money for a while... since me and Mikey started courting... and my dad, well there’s an apartment above his garage, and a job there, he said it’s ours whenever we want it...’’_

_‘’That’s great’’ I had said, and it really was, they both deserved to be happy together and I knew that Mikey was dying to have a place that he and Ray could call their own, ever since Mikey had found out about my pregnancy I could tell he was getting broody himself, he would look at little baby grows and toys with such a look of want on his face that it was impossible not to know what he was thinking._

_‘’Yeah maybe... but I’m not sure he wants to... like live with me I mean... he’s never made any indication that he’s wanted to since the agreement, what if he just says yes to please me or...’’ Ray had started to ramble, it was strange to see such a strong confident Alpha doubt himself. He’d always been so sure, protecting not just Mikey but me as well, how could he not see that Mikey wanted that more than anything in the world, he was just waiting, waiting for his mate to take the lead._

_‘’Ray, listen’’ I’d said, holding his hands between mine. ‘’Mikey loves you more than anything ok... and I know for a fact that he would love to live with you, agreement or not, and I am sure without a doubt that he regrets making that agreement as much as you do, I mean come on, he spent over an hour looking at paint samples the other day and I can promise that they had nothing to do with the nursery. You’re his Alpha, he’s waiting for you to make the first move...’’_

_Rays face had lit up at that, such a hopeful look in his eyes that it even made me feel a little bit better. ‘’You mean that...’’ He’d said._

_I’d nodded, giving him a little push in the direction of the living room. ‘’Go tell him how you feel... you won’t regret it’’_

_Ray had paused in the doorway, looking back at me over his shoulder. ‘’Thank you Gee, I’m glad we both have you... Franks a lucky man.’’_

_I’d watched my brother in law leave the kitchen, a feeling of accomplishment warming my chest; at least I had done something right this week._

Looking back on the last week made me wish that it could always be that easy, but life never was, at least not for me.

I could hear Frank pottering around in the kitchen as I emptied our washing basket, I needed to keep myself busy, and doing meaningless chores was helping to keep my mind clear.

The smells were amazing, now that my sickness had subsided somewhat my appetite had returned with a vengeance, Frank had been delighting my taste buds with his culinary skills and I was anticipating tonight’s dinner, creamy garlic mushroom penne pasta. God just the thought of it was making my mouth water.

When I’d finished with the laundry I decided to go and watch Frank, I loved just watching him especially when he cooked, he was in his element and I was convinced that if he didn’t have to take over from his father when he retired that he would have been a chef. He was so talented, and always amazed me with his concoctions. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn’t even see me watching, I had gotten better at sneaking up on him, so I treasured these few moments where I could observe him while he had his guard down, he was utterly free in this moment, a look of pure happiness of his face.

My gut clenched painfully when I thought that I may lose all this tomorrow. Why couldn’t I be as optimistic and carefree like Frank was? The hours were ticking by, but instead of making the most of every moment, here I was worrying myself half to death. Frank wasn’t squandering this time, he was confident in himself, in us, and I needed to be too.

I pushed all my worry aside, buried it deep inside myself where it could stay hidden, I would make the most of this, no matter what. With renewed determination I slipped into the kitchen, my footsteps silent on the tiled floor, I knew I Frank would see me as soon as he turned around, I didn’t want to scare him, not when he was cooking. I just loved those few seconds when he first saw me, looking at me like I hung the moon.

And boy I wasn’t disappointed; when he turned to grab the cream from the fridge his smile nearly split his face in two. He was so beautiful it made my knees go weak.

‘’Hey baby...’’ I said, leaning to press a kiss to his cheek over the counter.

‘’Hey back... I missed you’’ He replied, grin still on his face.

‘’I was only upstairs’’

‘’Too far away’’ He pouted. ‘’I want you next to me all the time’’

I pretended to consider this for a moment. ‘’Hmmm... I might be able to work with that...’’

Frank let out a breathy chuckle. ‘’It’s not long now and we can spend every day together, no more extra lessons, no more stress, just you me and some mistletoe...’’

‘’Mistletoe huh?’’ I teased wiggling my eyebrows.

‘’Oh yeah definitely... I’m gonna hang it everywhere, so I always have an excuse to kiss you...’’ He countered, spooning the delicious looking pasta onto two plates.

‘’You don’t need an excuse to kiss me Frankie...’’ I said gathering two cokes from the fridge. Did Frank honestly think he needed an excuse?

‘’I know that... just getting into the holiday spirit’’ Frank giggled, god I loved his giggle, the way he scrunched up his nose, tongue peeking out between his teeth.

‘’God I love you...’’ I hadn’t even meant to say it, but I was glad I did, his face turned all soft, eyes shining in the light.

‘’I love you too Gee...’’ he said as he walked towards me, a steaming plate in each hand. ‘’How about we eat these in the living room, we can snuggle under that blanket and watch a film?’’

God that sounded so perfect, just a relaxed chilled evening, and we’d have many more nights like these, I was sure of it, Frank would make sure of it, when he wanted something he would get it. ‘’That sounds perfect Frankie, what do you want to watch?’’

Frank hummed as he passed me my plate. We settled down on the plush sofa together, I laid the blanket over our knees as Frank scrolled through Netflix. ‘’Hmm how about either Love Actually or Muppet Christmas Carol? I’m feeling nostalgic’’

That was a difficult choice, I loved both films. ‘’You chose, we can always watch the other one tomorrow night...’’

Frank looked at me then, his head cocked slightly, I was confused about his reaction when I realised what I said, up until this point I had made sure not to make plans that went further than tomorrow. I’d put off plans for Christmas, only agreeing to go over to the Ieros so I wouldn’t seem rude. Don’t get me wrong I was happy to go, but it almost felt like I was jinxing it, we hadn’t booked the scan yet, hadn’t make plans to decorate the nursery yet, but I couldn’t keep going on like this. How could I expect tomorrow to go well if I was constantly thinking that it wouldn’t?

‘’You sure baby?’’ Frank asked carefully, it hadn’t escaped his notice either that I’d been avoiding certain things.

‘’I’m sure... we have the rest of our lives...’’ and we did, I had to be positive, Frank needed to know I was behind him 100% of the way, he couldn’t think that I doubted him, even a tiny bit, he didn’t need that in his head.

He looked relieved at my answer, like a weight had been lifted. ‘’We do baby... it’s the final countdown now and then you’re mine... well officially at least...’’

‘’I’m yours not matter what happens tomorrow...’’ and I would be, no matter what happened, whether Frank won or lost I would always be his, there would be no one else. If someone was somehow able to beat Frank I would make their life a living hell, I’d make them regret it so much that they’d go running in the opposite direction.

But Frank wouldn’t lose; he wouldn’t even need to fight, because come on who would be stupid enough to challenge him?


	34. I challenge you to a duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys were getting near the end now, there's only one chapter after this.  
Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me.  
Please enjoy.

I didn’t understand it, how could he be so calm and fucking cool, just the simple fact that he was sitting there, causally reading a magazine made me irrationally annoyed.

‘’What the hell is wrong with you?’’ I brought myself to a stop in front of him. I’d been pacing again, it was starting to become a hobby of mine and it was well and truly doing my head in.

Frank looked up at me slowly, his expression carefully blank. ‘’I’m pretty sure whatever I say will be wrong so why don’t you tell me what’s wrong with me?’’

I made a point of ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, I didn’t know if my temper would be able to handle a little sparing match.

‘’You know what’s wrong, don’t play dumb with me... you’re sitting there all calm and relaxed, like this is just another day and here I am, sweating buckets, pacing like a caged animal, scared out my fucking mind... and you... you... you just sit there and read a magazine. I mean come on what even is that.’’

Frank tilted his head looking somewhat like a puppy, any other day I would think it was adorable, but not this day. He furrowed his brows looking at the cover of the glossy pages. ‘’I umm... deep sea fishing I believe...’’

‘’What the actual fuck...you don’t even go fishing!’’ Frank shrugged at my outburst.

‘’I could fish...’’ He said it so causally, that it actually made me even madder. Fucking hormones. I was pretty sure my face was red by now, I was pretty sure that if this was a cartoon I’d have steam coming out of my ears.

I counted back from 10, slowly taking deep breaths as I did. ‘’Woosah’’

‘’Did you just say Woosah?’’ God was Frank fucking deaf?

‘’Yes Frank, yes I did just say Woosah, and you know why? Because this is one of the most important days of our lives and you’re as cool as a cucumber, like in a matter of hours, there’s a possibility that I could lose you, yes a small one I admit because I have faith in you but it’s still there and you don’t seem to care...’’ My shoulders slumped in defeat, couldn’t he see how scared I was. After everything that had happened, we were so close, and I could lose him. I didn’t know if I’d survive it.

Franks face softened at my words, he tossed the stupid magazine aside and held his arms out for me, in a wordless invitation.

I didn’t even hesitate before I wrapped myself in his arms, breathing in his sweet and calming scent. He cooed as he stroked my hair, pressing soft kisses against the side of my neck.

‘’Gee baby, look at me...’’ I turned my face to him, shocked to see his eyes welling up with tears. ‘’Of course I care, I’m scared too. Not about fighting, but of what will happen if I lose, what that would mean for you and our baby, the thought of not being around to protect you scares the living shit out of me... but I can’t think like that, I’m trying so hard to be strong for us, I have to keep a level head and think about everything we’ll have once today is over... just think about tonight baby, think about the moment when we get to claim each other, it will be one of the best nights of my life...’’

I swallowed hard, feeling like a prized idiot, Frank had so much weighing on his shoulders and here I was dumping more on him when I should be supporting him. ‘’I know... I’m sorry Frankie, I guess I’m just not as strong as you...’’

‘’Hey... don’t say that... you’re one of the strongest people I know, after everything you’ve gone through... to still be standing afterwards... god I’m so proud of you... you’re my baby... my everything... you’re my universe remember, never forget that...’’ He sealed his statement with a sweet kiss, his hand gently cupping my face. The kiss wasn’t sexual, I didn’t need to be in this moment, this was about love and trust, just being with each other and drawing strength.

I had no idea how long we sat like this, minutes or maybe hours, I didn’t care. I just enjoyed this moment, just the soft brushes of Franks lips against mine and he held me. We would punctuate our kisses with words of love, resting our foreheads against each other as we looked into each other’s eyes. He kept a careful hand over my stomach, a protective gesture. Showing me without words that he was here for us.

The next words Frank said felt like they tore my heart in two, I know he needed to say this for his own peace of mind, but it didn’t make the words any easier to accept.

‘’Gerard... I want you to do something for me... if- if something happens to me later... if I d-don’t make it... I want you to fight... don’t give in ok... I need you to fight for me... do whatever it takes... I just need to know you’ll be ok... that’s enough for me... if it comes to it... and you have the chance to b-be happy again, take it ok... I don’t want you to be alone’’

My own tears started spilling from my eyes as I listened to him speak, didn’t he realise that if I didn’t have him then there would be no one else for me, I didn’t want anyone else.

‘’Don’t think like that’’ I pleaded grasping his face between my hands; I kissed his tears away as he held me tighter. ‘’Don’t ever think like that ok... don’t give in thinking that I’ll be ok because I won’t... I need you to go into this fight knowing that, you’re it for me, you always will be, so I need you to win for that ok... don’t you dare give in...’’ I ended with a hard kiss, pouring all my sorrow, passion and need into the kiss, he responded beautifully, opening up his lips to accept my tongue, caressing it with his with equal hunger.

‘’I need you Frankie’’ I mumbled into his mouth as I turned to straddle his lap.

He only answered with a groan, pressing into the kiss harder. With strength that always amazed me he rose gracefully from the sofa, not breaking the kiss for even a moment, he didn’t even look where he was going, and he just effortlessly carried me up the stairs and to our bedroom.

He laid me gently on the soft covers, taking the utmost care with my body. He slowly stripped me, kissing each inch of flesh that he revealed. There was no hurry behind his movements, like he was memorising every dip of muscle, every freckle, mole and scar, like it was the last time he would ever see it.

As my heart ached for him as my body responded. Growing hot and flush with need, I mewled in the back of my throat as Frank nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on my hip bone. The urge to hurry him nearly overwhelmed me, but I couldn’t, I needed it like this just as much as he did. I loved the feeling of his strong hands caressing my body, his soft lips trailing over my skin. We had a matter of hours left and he spent them pulling me apart, breaking me down until I was a begging mess, sobbing for the exquisite pleasure he was bringing to my body.

When he finally _finally _pushed inside me it was the most intense thing I’d ever experienced, I cried out, my body singing for him, working on a frequency that only he could hear. He played me so well, made me feel things that I never knew I could. He made love to me in every way possible and when we both came to completion together, calling out each other’s names, I was ready to fall apart from the sensations. Frank didn’t let me though, he held me together with everything that he had, and I clung on just as tightly, we rode the waves together, panting into each other’s mouths as we basked in the afterglow.

When I had calmed down enough to open my eyes I was mesmerised, the sun was just starting to set outside, bathing the room in the warm glow of peaches and pinks, they lit Frank up, surrounding his head in an unearthly halo, and god, he’d never looked more beautiful that he did right at that moment. I know it sounds cliché but I swear I fell in love with him a million times over in that moment.

Frank was looking at me with such love in his eyes that I knew I must mirror him. ‘’God I love you...’’ He whispered, pecking my nose with a small kiss.

I giggled at him, feeling calm for the first time all day. ‘’I love you too Frankie, more than you’ll ever know... are you ready to do this, it’s nearly time...’’

‘’ I was born ready Gee, let’s do this...’’

\--------

It was happening, the time had finally arrived. Me and Frank walked hand in hand through the side gate to his father’s ridiculously large back garden. They had really gone all out for this challenge or potential challenged, I was hoping for the latter. Best case scenario was that Frank would officially make his claim on me and no one would contest it. Worst case was... well yeah. I didn’t want to think about the worse case.

When we arrived the garden was already filled to the brim with people, Alphas and Omegas alike, a fairly large sitting area had been erected for the occasion, and it currently housed Franks parents the High Alpha and his mate, my parents, Mikey and Ray, Bob and Andy, some of the council elders and a smattering of other people I didn’t recognise. I could tell they were important just by the way they dress and held themselves. All expensive business suits and dresses.

I was thankful that I’d had the mind to change out of my sweats and raggity t shirt for an only slightly more formal black button down and jeans. Frank himself was wearing jeans and a blood red button down, which made his olive skin glow in the pale moonlight. A series of outdoor lights illuminated a space in front of the seating area, which I assumed was unofficially the arena.

My hands started shaking as I took in all the other Alphas around us, from here it was hard to tell who was claimed and who wasn’t, were they all here for the show or did they come to post a challenge.

I could hear my blood rushing through my ears as Frank led me through the crowd towards his father, head held high, oozing confidence with every step he took. It was no lie either, no act or show of bravado, he was utterly confident in his abilities and even though I was terrified, I was so proud of him.

The crowd quietened as we came to a stop in front of Mr and Mrs Iero. Frank gave a little bow, which I copied shortly after, at this moment they weren’t Father and Son, but High Alpha and Prince.

Mr Ieros face was expressionless as Frank addressed him, his mother however was having a little more difficulty, while her face was carefully neutral, her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, knuckles turning while from the pressure. I felt her pain, she was about to watch her one and only baby in a fight that could possibly end his life. I marvelled as the strength she possessed, I was unsure myself if when the time came that I would show as much grace and dignity as she was showing now.

‘’High Alpha, It is an honour that you are here to bare witness to our third and final Trial.’’ Franks voice was calm and steady, carrying over the crowd of people amassed behind us. Franks father acknowledged his son with a nod of his head. His presence had always intimidated me, but as I watched him rise to his feet, I couldn’t help but notice the ridged set to his jaw and the way his shoulder tensed as he held his hand out to me. He was afraid. Afraid for his only son.

‘’Gerard... this way’’ I felt Frank give a final squeeze to my hand before letting go, transferring me into his father’s care. I managed to quell the tremors in my hand as I let him lead me to a vacant seat by his side. I was happy the Mikey flanked my other side; I’d need him during this.

Mr Iero turned towards Frank. ‘’I acknowledge your claim, please proceed...’’

Frank threw me one last wink before turning to face the crowd.

‘’I Franklin Anthony Iero the third, officially lay claim to Gerard Arthur Way as my mate after successful completion of the First and Second Trails, If anyone disputes my claim, speak now.’’

It felt like everyone cessed to breathe, all waiting with heated anticipation. I scanned the faces before me, willing, begging them all to remain quiet. I squeezed Mikeys hand as the seconds ticked by, when no one moved I released the breath I was holding, turning to Mikey to celebrate. He however didn’t share my glee. His eyebrows were furrowed and a look of pure anger was crossing over his face. I turned to follow his gaze and was shocked to see the man approaching Frank.

‘’I dispute your claim... I officially challenge you for the right to Claim Gerard Arthur Way...’’

What the fuck.

When I smelt the nauseating scent of sour milk permeate my nose it all fell together, making perfect sense. I couldn’t believe I had been so stupid, the answer had been on the tip of my tongue the whole time, like a crossword puzzle that you were certain you knew the answer to and yet was still shocked when you figured it out.

After all this time he was back.

‘’Alex.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys : )


	35. Far longer than forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it guys then final chapter, rounding off with a perfect 5000 hits as well.  
I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it.  
Thank you for all of your support and words of encouragement.  
I love you all  
So for now, so long and goodnight.

This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t fucking happening. Mikeys hand gripped mine tighter, the confusion and anger on his face no giving way to pure fury. All of my past experiences with Alex flashed before my eyes, and I couldn’t say that a single one of them was pleasant. Especially my last.

I was dying to go to Frank, to pull him away from the monster in front of him and run as far and as fast as we could. I wish I could see his face, but all I could see was the back of his head and rigid line of his shoulders. He didn’t back down though, didn’t cower or flinch; he just stood his ground, accepting the challenge willingly.

‘’I wondered if you’d have the guts to show up, after all you did run like a coward last time...’’ Franks voice was calm and smooth like silk.

‘’Things are different now Iero, a lot’s changed in the last few months, this time it’ll be you running away...’’ Alex was actually cracking his knuckles like some street fighter, the move looked ridiculous.

Frank simply shook his head, chucking to himself. ‘’Well I guess we’ll just have see wont we?’’

Frank turned from Alex then, undoing the buttons on his red shirt and shrugging the material off his shoulders, it showed a massive amount of confidence to turn his back on the rival Alpha and I couldn’t help but be proud of him in that moment.

He crossed the few steps that separated us and held out his shirt to me. ‘’Hold this for me please baby, I won’t be long...’’

Taking the shirt in my hands I looked up into Franks eyes and gave him my best smile. ‘’I adore you...’’

Frank winked at me, nodding quickly to his father. He sauntered back over to Alex, rolling and flexing his shoulders in preparation.

In all the times I’d heard of Franks fights I’d never actually seen any, yeah I heard him when he fought Alex in the music room, and had been told about his fight with Mitch, but other than that it was just stories and rumours.

I clutched the fabric of Franks’ shirt to my chest, burring my nose in the collar. I drew in a deep lungful of Franks scent, needing the familiar smell of toffee apples and pumpkin spice to calm me. I drew myself up straight, looking ahead with feigned indifference, I needed to make sure that everyone knew how confident I was in Franks’ abilities; I couldn’t have him doubting himself for even one moment.

The two Alphas squared off against each other, the height difference would have been comical if I didn’t know how much hidden strength Frank possessed, I watched as Alex pulled off his own shirt, his muscles weren’t anywhere near as impressive as Franks. Alex may have been taller by a good few inches but his stomach was soft, not fat at all but with no definition, his arms were toned but slim, more like a swimmers body.

In comparison Franks’ stomach rippled with toned abs, his shoulders were broad, thighs strong and his arms thick, he had a fighter’s body, a leader’s body, he was perfectly in proportion. My only regret was that I hadn’t spent enough time truly appreciating him. I made a vow to myself that when this was all over, I would show Frank just how amazing and beautiful he was. Frank was always the one who took charge, showed me his love in ways I could have never imagine, now it would be my turn. I would worship him every day if I could.

I held my breath as I waited to see who would make the first move, they were only a few feet apart so if one of them managed to surprise the other they could land quite a devastating blow.

I was surprised to see that it was Frank who moved first, only a small jerk of his head but that was enough to make Alex flinch and attempt a swing, claws out and ready to slash Franks chest, Frank easily dodged the first strike, leaning out of the way so that Alex swung wide, almost falling off balance with the action. Unfortunately he used this momentum to kick out, landing his foot square in Franks gut; I cringed as Frank stumbled back, a small look of surprise on his face. It didn’t last though; he braced himself for the next swing, catching Alex’s hand in his own and elbowing Alex in the side of the head.

It went on like this for what felt like hours, swings and dodges, the sounds of bones impacting and claws slashing, fangs biting into shoulders and arms but neither quite gaining the advantage. I had no idea what Alex had been doing these past few months but it had obviously paid off, he was managing to match Frank swing for swing.

Even though they were tiring, sweaty and bleeding Frank managed to land quite a brutal hit, snapping Alex’s head sharply to the side. Alex grabbed Franks arm on the follow through though, claws digging into the flesh on Franks arm so they tumbled to the floor. Frank rolled over Alex, shocked by the move and ended up pinned under the taller Alphas body, Frank struggled under Alex’s body, only just avoiding the claws that swiped at his throat, he managed to grasps Alex’s wrists, trying to push up, both of their arms shaking with the effort.

Frank was at a serious disadvantage here, Alex was able to put all of his weight behind his claws, pushing down closer and closer to Frank’s throat, I watched as the tips of Alex’s claws pricked the skin of Franks neck, small trickles of blood running down to soak the ground.

I was shaking in my seat, this couldn’t be happening, Frank couldn’t lose. How could I just sit here and watch Alex kill the love of my life.

Tears were streaming down my face as Alex’s claws dug in deeper; I covered my mouth with my hands to stop myself from shouting out.

Alex sneered in Frank’s face, a smug smirk plastered on his lips. ‘’As soon as I’m done with you, while you’re bleeding but still alive... I’m gonna bend that bitch over and fuck him till he’s raw, make you watch as I take everything from you, the last thing you’ll see is him screaming from my cock...’’

Frank turned his face to look at me, wincing as Alex’s claws ripped his skin, when I saw the look of defeat on his face my heart shattered.

‘’Come on baby, don’t give up now, we need you... I believe in you...’’ I whispered the words under my breath, praying, begging for Frank to somehow hear me. I let my hand fall to my stomach, subconsciously rubbing the flat skin there. Frank followed the movement and when he looked back at me something passed between us, I have no idea what it was but it was like a spark of electricity.

I watched Franks face harden, rage boiling under the surface; he looked sharply back at Alex.

‘’He’s mine! My mate and... YOU... WILL... NOT... TOUCH... HIM!’’ Franks arms flexed as he put every last bit of strength he had into pushing Alex away. He gained ground inch by inch, even as Alex fought and struggled, perplexed and confused by this sudden show of power. Frank used this to his advantage, hooking a leg over Alex’s thigh so he could flip them. Reversing their positions in a matter of seconds. Frank didn’t hesitate, he swiped his claws in a wide arch, slashing clean through Alex’s throat, four deep gashes that immediately started gushing blood.

Alex didn’t even have a chance to scream, all he could do was writhe and gurgle as he clutched at the torn skin on his throat, the pool of blood steadily increasing around him.

Frank brought his face closer to Alex as if to whisper, but he made sure his voice carried over the shocked crowd. ‘’Now the last thing you will ever see is me kissing MY MATE’’

Frank jumped off him then, leaving him alone on the floor to bleed out. He turned to me, a wide grin plastered on his face. I didn’t even register my feet moving; I was up and out of my seat before Frank had even fully stood. I launched myself at him, arms and legs wrapping around his body as I cried in relief.

I peppered his face with kisses, paying no mind to the blood and sweat that covered him; he chuckled into my hair as he held me tight, pressing every inch of himself against my body. I pulled back to cradle his face, rubbing my thumbs over his cheekbones.

‘’I knew you could do it... I’m so proud of you...’’ Tears were still rushing down my face, I had never felt relief like this before, it was a feeling beyond explanation, he had done it. The Final Trail was complete.

‘’I couldn’t have done it without you baby... thank you so much... you gave me the strength when I needed it most’’ He kissed me then, deep and passionate as a chorus of cheers and applause rang out around us, he swept me off my feet, spinning us around in pure joy.

The clearing of a throat behind us broke our little bubble. We turned to see Franks father standing a few paces behind us. Frank pulled me into his side as he regarded his father.

In a move I wouldn’t have expected in a thousand years, the high Alpha pulled us both into his embrace, crushing us into his chest. ‘’Frank, congratulations I’m so so proud of you... I didn’t doubt you for even a second...’’ I felt Frank shake next to me, clearly not expecting the praise. Taking a deep breath Frank looked up at his father, preening under his gaze.

‘’Thank you father...’’ With one more squeeze to our shoulders Mr Iero left us. We were immediately swamped by our families and friends, our mothers holding each other as they cried with joy. Our friends clapping us on the back and offering their own congratulations, it all went over my head though; I only had eyes for Frank. He held me close, resting his forehead against mine.

‘’Are you ready to go home?’’ he asked, I could see the exhaustion on his face.

‘’Oh hell yes...’’

\-------

In the end it took us over an hour to get away from the well wishers, we stumbled through the door to our home, bodies sluggish from the receding adrenaline.

We headed straight for the shower, stripping each other’s clothes on the way. The hot water was pure bliss and we took our time bathing each other. Franks wounds were already beginning to heal, leaving shiny silver scars in their wake. They only added to Frank’s beauty, they were war wounds, physical representations of the battles Frank fought for us.

We tumbled into bed, still damp with our hair dripping but neither of us cared. I had no idea how Frank was still awake, he must be absolutely exhausted but yet he never showed it. He ran his hands all over my body, re learning my curves and following his fingers with his lips.

I wanted to be doing this for him though; I needed to show him how proud I was of everything he had done. I hooked my leg behind Franks thigh, mirroring his earlier move so I could straddle his waist, Frank giggled underneath me, hands coming up to my hips to steady me. I could never get enough of that sound nor the look on his face, pure unfiltered love.

I kissed my way down his body, starting with the small pinprick scars on his neck, I lavished each scar with my tongue, ending with a kiss as I moved on to repeat the same actions on the next. I let my arms caress his sides as I went, little sighs and gasps leaving his mouth as I pull first one then the other nipple into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on the hardening flesh. Frank purred beneath me, relaxing into the sensations, happy to let me do as I pleased.

I worked my way steadily down his body bypassing his flushed cock on purpose and moving straight to his thighs, sucking a series of red and purples bruises into the firm skin. Frank hissed above me, fisting his hands in my hair as I inched my way closer to his groin.

I nuzzled into the crease of his thigh, inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and sex. Frank growled above me when my movements caused my cheeks to brush against his balls.

I let my tongue peek out, running the point of it over the taught skin to the base of his cock, Frank was moaning freely now, leaning up on his elbows so he could watch. I circled the base with one hand, squeezing slightly before stroking the shaft firmly just once, Franks hips stuttered on the sheets, trying to thrust up and gain more friction. Using my other arm, I pinned his hips down to the bed so I could take the head of his cock into my mouth.

‘’Ohh god...’’ Frank threw his head back and moaned, the tendons in his neck standing out in his effort to keep still, hands clenched tightly in the sheets by his side.

I loved seeing him writhe beneath me, the rush of power leaving me tingly and light headed. I continued to tease him, letting my tongue flick over the ridge before dipping into his slit, tasting his pre cum. Stroking him one more time, I let my mouth sink down over him, flattening my tongue over the vein and hollowing my cheeks. I lost myself in the action of bobbing my head, watching as Frank thrashed and bucked. I pulled my arm back, reaching down so I could fondle and roll his balls in my palm. Dropping back onto the bed, Franks hands made their way to my head again, grabbing handfuls of my hair as his hips started to thrust. The movements were shallow at first, minuscule in case I tried to move back. I let my hand fall away, humming in appreciation as spikes of arousal zinged through my belly. I felt myself growing wetter, slick leaking from me as Franks thrusts started increasing, pushing further and further into my mouth, till his cock was pressing against the back of my throat with every thrust. Trying my hardest to relax, I let Frank use my mouth for pleasure, my own hips rutting against the bedding below me. I was dying for some friction, anything just to take the edge off.

I was just getting into the moment when Frank suddenly pulled me off of him, a string of saliva and pre come stretching from my bottom lip to the tip of Franks cock.

‘’Fuck baby look at you...’’ Frank stroked his thumb against my swollen lips, dipping inside briefly to press against my tongue. ‘’I need to be inside you now... I want to feel you around me...’’

I nodded my head vigorously, my own cock throbbing; I had to squeeze my fingers around the base to stop myself from coming just from the seductive words alone.

Frank shuffled up the bed, propping the pillows so he could settle against the head board and grabbing the lube at the same time. I knew I was already wet enough, but Frank was always careful, scared that he would hurt me somehow.

I needed him so badly it was unreal; I took everything in me not to just impale myself on his cock the moment I sat in his lap.

Frank poured a generous amount of lube onto his finger, pulling me closer to him so he could reach around behind me. The first stoke of his fingers made me let out an embarrassing moan, I buried my face in his neck, gripping his biceps tightly as he started whispering filthy words in my ear.

‘’Fuck baby, so wet already... just begging for me to fill you up... would you like that baby...’’ I moaned loud and deep as Frank sunk the first finger inside of me, straight up to the knuckle with no resistance.

‘’Fuck yes Frankie... more... I need more...’’ I was panting already and Frank hadn’t even started.

‘’So demanding’’ Frank granted my wish immediately, pressing in a second finger on the next stroke, quickly followed by a third. He started to scissor and stretch me open, making sure I was ready to take his big knot. I knew this sex was going to be intense, the fear of losing each other still fresh on our minds, coupled with the ability to finally be able to claim each other was making us both desperate. I mentally applauded his restraint, but that was the last thing I needed right now, I wanted him inside me, like yesterday.

‘’Come on Frankie, I’m ready... I need you...’’ I was grinding down against his fingers, my hole clenching around the digits.

‘’Fuck... okay... yeah okay... sit up for me...’’ I followed his orders, hands planted firmly on his shoulders. Frank pulled his fingers from me, guiding his cock so it rested against my slick opening.

Rolling my hips, I let his cock slide against me, my slick running down his shaft, just this little thing felt so amazing I was nearly coming right there and then. As if sensing my impeding orgasm, Frank’s fingers circled my cock, squeezing tightly at the base. ‘’I got you baby... I got you’’

I nodded my thanks, gasping when the head of Franks cock caught against my rim, the head popping inside. ‘’Fuck!’’ god this felt so good, I was giddy with arousal. I let gravity sink me down to the base of Franks cock, felling impossibly full, it was bliss.

I wasted no time in starting up a steady rhythm, loving the stretch and burn of Frank inside me. Frank himself was panting into my neck, cursing and moaning as he started thrusting up to meet me. I struggled to hold onto his shoulders, we were both coated in a fine sheen of sweat now; all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck as I bounced on his cock. The sounds of slapping skin providing the soundtrack.

I was so close, I felt like I had been on the edge from the moment we fell into bed, I was thankful for the hand that was still around me, I wanted this to last forever. Just ride the high until there was nothing left except me and Frank and this moment.

Frank shifted below me, angling his hips as he tried to find my spot, as much as I wanted him to, I didn’t know if I’d be able to handle it. I was proven right, at the first brush of his cock against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside me I was screaming, clenching tight around the thick length of him. ‘’Fuck... fuck... ah... fuck’’

‘’That’s it baby, scream for me... gonna fill you up so good... fuck I’m close Gee’’ Frank eyes were glowing the brightest red I’d ever seen, his fangs sharp and glistening between his wet lips. I wanted him to bite me so bad, I needed it.

‘’Do it Frank, bite me... claim me... make me yours’’ I bared my neck to him, grinding down hard as I felt the first twinges of Franks knot swelling inside me.

‘’God Gee fuck, I’m gonna cum...’’ Frank buried his face in my neck, his hand leaving my cock so he could wrap them around my back. Just as Franks knot popped inside me, securing us together and settling against my prostate I felt him bite, sinking his fangs deep inside me as the first spurts of cum filled my insides.

I have no idea what noise I made, I think it was a mixture between a scream and a howl, but I couldn’t tell, I had never felt anything like this, searing white hot pleasure enveloped my body, spreading from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, thousands of fireworks erupted inside me as I started to come undone, my cock pulsing where it was trapped between our bodies. I could feel Frank, not just physically, but emotionally, spiritually, in every was possible, I felt his love and happiness inside me as our bond took form, our souls joining in a way I could never have imagined. I wanted this feeling to last forever, I would be more than happy to spend the rest of my life in this moment, I was complete.

I must have blacked out. I awoke to the feeling of Franks tongue lapping against my neck, sealing the wound. He was murmuring praise between each kiss and lick.

‘’Fuck Gee... I love you so much... you’re so perfect... so good for me... all mine...’’ My body felt completely spent, weak with aftershock. Frank manoeuvred us so we could lay down, still sealed together, my head resting on his chest as he carded his fingers through my hair.

I had no words, everything was perfect, we’d done it, completed our Trials, overcome horrible obstacles and now we were joined, in every way possible. I never thought I would be this happy.

I looked up at Frank, my ear resting over his heart, listening to the steady thump, thump, thump, which I was sure perfectly matched my own now.

‘’It’s you and me baby, now and forever...’’ Frank said running his fingers up and down my back. By that point I was nearly nodding off and had to shake myself awake.

‘’For longer than forever...’’ I agreed, linking my fingers with Franks. He rested his head back against the pillows, releasing a contented sigh.

‘’Was this everything you ever wanted?’’ Frank asked a few minutes later making me jump as he smiled down at me with hooded eyes.

‘’Honestly... I didn’t want this... until I met you...’’

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you though of the story now its done and ill be happy to answer any questions you have.  
I'm already working on my next two fics, a short called Only you and another full length story called Ravenwood Academy, So keep an eye out if you'd like to read more.  
All my love forever  
Nixy xoxo


End file.
